


Donde las sonrisas se esconden

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Boys In Love, Cats, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Other, Yaoi, call center
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: Levi es diferente. Se vuelve loco por la lluvia, tiene siete reyes a su cargo, puede hacer cálculos mentales a la velocidad de una computadora, y sin embargo la gente le tiene miedo, le ponen sobrenombres detestables. Para Levi el mundo es muy difícil, pero desde que conoció "al príncipe", sus ganas de encajar regresaron. Riren/TEA/Leve Jearen/Romance/Lemon - Para Yaoi Blyff
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Other(s)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 50





	1. Cuando la vida hace crack

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bueno, fic nuevo. espero me tengan paciencia porque las cosas irán a un ritmo diferente esta vez. Este fic no tendrá más de 9 o 10 capítulos, y una novedad: capítulos cortos! o al menos eso voy a intentar para actualizar antes. 
> 
> Se van a ir mencionando muchas cosas, tengan paciencia, todo se irá resolviendo a medida que avance el fic. Voy a tocar un tema que me pega de cerca y es un TEA (Trastorno del Espectro Autista), ya verán a lo que me refiero. Espero les interese y lo disfruten. Si es así, dejen su comentario o review y me harán muy feliz!
> 
> La portada es bellísima, fue una comisión que le hice a la talentosa Iracema Elric (Jazmín Negro) pueden contactarla por FB y pedirle sus propios fanarts. Es una genia.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, el desarrollo y la idea si son completamente míos.
> 
> Advertencias: Un poco de sentimientos como siempre, pero nada muy pesado, enjoy!
> 
> Dedicatoria: Para mi hermana del alma Yaoi´Blyff, con todo mi cariño, y para mi pequeño pececito Francesco que tiene 5 años y con el que estoy aprendiendo a conocer un nuevo mundo.

.

.

_ **"El pueblo me silba, pero yo me aplaudo".** _

_ **Horacio (65 AC-8 AC) Poeta latino.** _

_ **.** _

.

Levi estaba con la nariz pegada al vidrio que daba al patio de su departamento. Vivía en planta baja, y gracias a eso contaba con una pequeña superficie donde tener un poco de pasto. En el extremo derecho se erguía un cobertizo debidamente aprovisionado y construido para la nobleza. Los reyes estaban secos, calientes y a gusto.

Mientras tanto su irises subían y bajaban conforme la lluvia se precipitaba. Tenía latiendo a su corazón aceleradamente, mientras las nubes grises se arremolinaban, crujían y esparcían refucilos aquí y allá. Las puntas de sus pies repiqueteaban contra el suelo.

Su boca se abría al sentir el incremento de la tormenta, el vapor de su aliento empañaba parcialmente el vidrio, lo que lo hacía consciente de cerrarla de nuevo para no perderse el espectáculo. De repente recordó que Isabel Segunda se asustaba con los ruidos fuertes. Apenas terminara el aguacero iría a consolarla.

A las dos horas se terminó el festín del agua que caía del cielo. Levi se alejó de la ventana y decidió que mejor hacía las compras ese día, porque la agenda de los otros estaba completamente comprometida las 24 horas hasta el viernes.

Fue hasta el mini mercado cercano a su casa, con su bolsa ecológica y sin pisar las "rayas" en las aceras. Si había mosaicos demasiado pequeños, simplemente se escabullía por el cordón de la calle.

—Ahí está el rarito —le susurró Connie a su hermana Sasha que estaba reponiendo una mercadería en su estación.

—Hoy te toca, pelado —largó la chica, tragándose una risotada. Luego se pusieron serios cuando Levi pasó cerca de ellos.

—Buenas tardes, señor Ackerman —saludaron al unísono.

Levi se detuvo en seco, giró sobre sus talones como si fuera un robot y los saludó con su misma cara de indiferencia de siempre.

—Buenas tardes, Connie, Sasha —y siguió su camino.

—Mira, mira —dijo por lo bajo Connie—. Lo está haciendo de nuevo.

—¿Cuál es la sorpresa? Siempre lo hace.

Disimuladamente observaban como Levi iba acomodando los productos de los estantes (solo aquellos que él compraba, al resto no le daba importancia). Levantaba los caídos, los ponía en estrictas filas con las etiquetas hacia adelante, y una vez conforme tomaba uno y lo echaba en su bolsa.

—No me molesta —continuó la chica mientras abría otra caja de productos—. Si hasta me ayuda el orden, ojalá viniera todos los días.

Una vez que se hizo con todos los productos que necesitaba, se acercó a la caja. Siempre iba el domingo al mediodía, ya que a esa hora había poca gente, pero se había demorado por la lluvia. Siempre valía la pena postergar todo para ver las gotas caer.

Dejó su bolsa en la línea de caja que estaba vacía. Connie lo miró esperando su pronóstico.

—Trescientos cincuenta y cuatro, con cero cinco centavos —Anunció, mientras le extendía el dinero exacto.

—Señor Ackerman, permítame hacerle el ticket y luego tomaré su dinero —dijo Connie amablemente, ya lo conocía y en los cuatro años que había ido a comprar, jamás se había equivocado. Era una calculadora humana.

Luego de registrar todo, el empleado suspiró y le sonrió.

—Así es, trescientos cincuenta y cuatro, con cero cinco centavos.

Levi le extendió el dinero. Connie miró a Sasha quién meneó la cabeza.

—Señor Ackerman, ¿quiere agregar a su compra la ventajosa oferta de tres bolsitas de gomitas por cinco pesos más?

—Golosinas, no son sanas, tienen azúcar, destruyen tus dientes y tu salud, eso dice el dentista.

—Supongo que es un no, ¿y qué tal preservativos, eh? Son útiles para preservar la salud.

Sasha puso sus brazos en jarras, mientras Connie trataba de contener la risa.

—No los necesito, ¿puedes darme el ticket, por favor?

—El sexo es salud, eso leí en una revista —continuó el chico mientras apretaba el botón de la caja registradora para que largara el comprobante.

Levi lo miraba fijamente como un psicópata. Connie puso el ticket dentro de la bolsa.

—Aquí tiene, muchas gracias por comprar en Rose Rose, vuelva pronto.

—Adiós, Connie —se giró hacia Sasha que miraba toda la escena—. Adiós, Sasha.

—Adiós, señor Ackerman —respondieron ambos, la chica se acercó.

—Eres un imbécil, y lo sabes.

Volvió a su departamento. Estuvo un buen rato poniendo todo en los estantes. Luego la próxima hora cocinó una fastuosa cena para los monarcas. Seguro ya estaban inquietos. En cada plato puso la medicación adecuada y se fue a visitarlos. Lo recibieron con vítores y gritos, le hicieron una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida como cada vez que les llevaba su alimento.

Se acuclilló en un rincón mientras los observaba comer en paz. El glotón de Tiburcio Quinto quiso meterse en el plato de Isabel Segunda, pero lo detuvo a tiempo.

—Tengo que contarles algo, algo que no sabía antes —dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo. Los monarcas que habían terminado le prestaron atención—. El príncipe, ayer se sentó conmigo una hora, bueno, no conmigo, detrás de mí, para escuchar mi performance. Lo hice mejor que todas las veces que lo hago. Me felicitó —Les contó suspirando—. Nunca lo había hecho con esa efusividad, tocó mi hombro —dijo poniendo su mano en ese lugar—. "_Levi, tus tiempos son perfectos",_ eso dijo, y tocó mi hombro, miren, aquí. Tus tiempos son perfectos, y luego tocó mi hombro. Ayer el príncipe brillaba, tenía un ligero tono naranja bondad que se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo, y me mostró los dientes, ya saben, esa cosa la hace a menudo. Luego, luego, olía como a frutas, a melón recién cortado, ¡aaah, me gusta mucho el melón! Ustedes no saben porque no lo comen, pero yo les digo que es delicioso. El melón, no el príncipe. Bueno, hay que descansar. Los domingos no hay novela, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? No hay, igual los sábados, de lunes a viernes únicamente. Noelia le dijo a Rita que estaba embarazada de Ricardo, ¡la cara que puso Rita! Ella no estaba nada, nada feliz. Como sea, necesito que me ayuden, hace frío y hay que hacer muchas cosas nuevas, tengo dos madejas de hilos que compré, pero no sé cuál usar, ¿qué dicen? —dijo levantándolas en el aire para que los reyes y reinas lo apreciaran—. ¿Café con leche, o verde rana?

Estuvo un rato escuchando debatir, Nabucodonosor Tercero pidió que le dejara una madeja para ellos, que se estaban aburriendo.

—Lo siento Nabuco, hoy no se puede, y hay que dormir, ¿no viste la hora? Faltan cinco para las diez, es muy tarde. Cuando vaya a comprar de nuevo les prometo que les haré pelotitas para cada uno, ¿entonces verde rana? Sí, a mí también me gusta éste.

Levantó los platos, limpió los baños y finalmente volvió a su departamento. Se lavó las manos con alcohol líquido. Se dio una ducha, lavó sus dientes, se pasó hilo dental, y finalmente se fue a acostar. Se arrodilló frente a su cama y juntó sus manos:

** _"Angel de la guarda, dulce compañía_ **

** _No me desampares ni de noche ni de día._ **

** _Bendice a mis seres queridos, a los reyes, al príncipe y a mí._ **

** _Amén"._ **

Configuró la alarma y finalmente se tiró a dormir. Apenas puso la cabeza en la almohada cayó en la inconsciencia de un sueño reparador.

Se levantó a las seis y media. Se lavó los dientes, se afeitó y se peinó. Se puso el traje gris que estaba preparado, revisó su mochila, fue a darle la medicación a los reyes y cambiarles las vendas a los que necesitaban, estuvo más de una hora en esas faenas, luego se preparó la taza térmica con café con leche y edulcorante y al fin partió.

Hacía bastante frío. Esperó el autobús que llegó puntual como siempre, tenía veinte minutos hasta que lo dejaba en su parada, a una cuadra y media de su trabajo formal.

Ingresó y se fue directo a su box. Algunos compañeros lo saludaron y solo cabeceó en respuesta.

—Oye, Levi, ¿por qué usas trajes para venir aquí? No atendemos en un mostrador precisamente —le preguntó Clark, uno de sus compañeros.

—Los trajes son buenos para trabajar, le dan presencia, a uno —dijo con esa voz de autómata que lo caracterizaba tanto—. Hay migas en el puesto —dijo frunciendo un poco la nariz.

Sacó una franela de su mochila, un desinfectante y procedió a limpiar con rapidez. Clark codeó a Mateo, otro de los jóvenes, y ambos sonrieron.

—Oye, Levi, ¿puedes limpiar mi puesto también? Tiene migas, mira —dijo Clark señalando cerca de su teclado.

—Oh, bueno —Levi procedió a limpiar diligentemente antes de regresar a su silla.

Estuvo mirando el reloj de su pantalla por cerca de cinco minutos, casi como una leona acechando a su presa, y cuando el reloj marcó las 8:59:59 dio enter a su login para estar en línea. Era operador en un call center de cobranzas bastante exitoso.

Ya tenía lista la agenda y comenzó a llamar de inmediato. Nada memorable pasó hasta las 12:00 que fue tiempo de su break (descanso). Se desconectó y pasó por detrás de la silla alta de supervisor de Eren, quien estaba conversando animado con el otro supervisor, Jean, ese que siempre venía a cada rato, que siempre lo tocaba con tanta familiaridad. Levi pensó que seguramente eran súper amigos, por eso tenían esa confianza. Qué lindo debía ser tener amigos.

—Eren —dijo frenándose en seco y mirándolo fijo.

—Hola, Levi, ¿cómo va?

—Muy bien, tomaré mi almuerzo.

—OK, ¿qué vas a comer hoy?

—Bife de pollo con arroz blanco hervido y verduras al vapor.

—¡Cielos, qué bueno! Siempre comes tan sano. Oye —dijo sacando un billete—, cuando regreses, ¿podrías traerme un café de la máquina, por favor?

—El café no es nada sano, pero te lo traeré —respondió tomando el billete.

—Gracias, Levi.

Una vez que se alejó Jean revoleó los ojos sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Ese tipo da escalofríos, en serio. No sé cómo es que puedes hablar tan ligeramente con él.

—Es un excelente asesor, que digo excelente, es el mejor de la plataforma, nunca me dio motivos para tratarlo diferente.

—Eren, le falla la cabeza, no me digas que no.

—Es un poco extravagante, eso es todo. Pero no suele pelearse con nadie, nunca falta, no me da problemas. Prefiero tenerlo a él que a otros que son en verdad problemáticos, como ese Reiner que está afiliado al sindicato y siempre está agitando a todos.

—Como digas, solo no seas amable con ese tipo, te mira como un acosador.

—¿Celoso, idiota? —largó Eren tirándole un beso al aire, Jean rodó los ojos y volvió a su puesto.

No iba a negarlo, a Eren le gustó la reacción de su compañero. Ellos sabían mantener muy bien las apariencias, pero lo cierto es que hacía ya un año que descargaba su lívido con Jean. Tenían un sexo alucinante, sus gustos eran parecidos y en líneas generales se llevaban bastante bien. El problema es que el chico le había dejado bastante claro que no quería nada serio. Y ahí era donde todo se iba a la mierda, porque aunque Eren lo intentaba tal vez sus sentimientos habían escalado un poco profundo.

Había intentado varias cosas, como pedirle que se quedara a dormir con él, invitarlo al cine o a planes medianamente románticos, pero siempre se los cancelaba a último momento o si aceptaba era un témpano de hielo. Se le había confesado hacía unos meses, pero su respuesta fue clara y tajante: _"No quiero una relación contigo, Eren, así estamos bien, no lo arruinemos"._

El primer tiempo se había alejado y había tratado de olvidarse, pero apenas tuvo la oportunidad de salir con otro chico, un tal Marco que era una dulzura total, Jean le frustró los planes apareciendo en su casa y él… volvió a caer, en su cuerpo, sus palabras, su… todo.

Ahora estaba cómodo, cogían cuando podían y listo, no había nada más, sin embargo no dejaban de dolerle ciertas actitudes, y tonterías como la de recién lo hacían ponerse estúpidamente contento. Suspiró y dejó de teclear, definitivamente tenía que hacer algo para cortar con esa relación tóxica. Ojalá el universo le mandara a alguien que valiera la pena.

Cinco minutos antes que se terminara su descanso Levi apareció con el café en sus manos. Eren estaba con los auriculares puestos, estaba revisando llamadas, mientras miraba muy concentrado la pantalla y anotaba algunas observaciones para hacerle después a sus asesores.

—¡Eren! —Levi le picó el hombro y lo hizo saltar en su silla.

—¡Jo-joder! Lo siento, estaba concentrado —dijo acomodándose los auriculares y sacándoselos.

—Tu café, me estoy quemando los dedos —apuró Levi empujando el vaso térmico hacia su cuerpo, Eren lo tomó con cuidado, era cierto que estaba muy caliente.

—Gracias.

—¿No vas a almorzar?

—Uh, sí, pero cuando salga del turno —le explicó dejando el café en un rincón de su box.

—Sales a las tres.

—Sí, no te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrado.

—Toma —ofreció extendiéndole un alfajor, Eren enarcó una ceja.

—Oh, bueno, eh, no hace falta.

—Estás a puro café, necesitas algo de sólidos. Los nutricionistas dicen-

—Ya, ya, dame, lo acepto.

Eren conocía a Levi, cuando alguien se le plantaba a sus argumentos, salía con una perorata larguísima que era para pegarse un tiro en la sien. Al principio pensaba que solo eran divagaciones, pero uno de sus compañeros buscó la información en Google y efectivamente todo estaba en Wikipedia. Debía admitir que era admirable la memoria privilegiada de ese hombre, pero no estaba con ganas de que lo regañaran.

—Igual, no es buen alimento, pero sé que no vas a aceptar otra cosa, siempre los comes, tch —soltó con desdén su asesor.

—Gracias, Levi, la próxima no te molestes, juro que como bastante bien en casa.

—Como digas, debo loguearme —respondió para volver a su puesto.

Clark alejaba a Mateo a manotazos, mientras el otro hacía el amague de apagarle la computadora sin hacerlo realmente, mientras el chico atendía una llamada.

—Hey, Levi, ven, Clark quiere que alguien le apague su máquina —le dijo Mateo entre risas. El hombre se detuvo y los miró frunciendo un poco el ceño, justo Clark terminaba con esa llamada.

—¡Ya, hombre! Déjalo, estás más pesado que de costumbre.

—Es que come mucho —acotó Levi y ambos lo miraron en silencio—. ¿Quieres que apague tu máquina? —le preguntó a Clark con su cara de póker.

—Sí, claro, anda, apágala —soltó con evidente sarcasmo el muchacho, mientras Mateo miraba a uno y a otro aguantándose la risa.

—¿Lo hago? —volvió a preguntar solo para confirmar la acción.

—Sí, claro, hazlo, anda, así pierdo todo lo que llevo anotando desde las nueve —volvió a largar Clark cruzando los brazos y desafiándolo con la mirada.

—Bueno —Levi apretó el botón del CPU para apagar la máquina que dejó de funcionar de inmediato ante la mirada atónita de ambos.

—¡Jo, jo, lo apagó! —soltó Mateo completamente divertido.

—¡Carajo, Levi, me apagaste la máquina! —soltó Clark poniéndose de pie y muy cabreado—. ¡¿Qué carajos tienes en la cabeza, eh?!

—No entiendo por qué te enojas, te pregunté dos veces y dos veces confirmaste que querías que la apagara.

—¡¿Acaso eres idiota o estás por sacar un doctorado?!

—Bueno, ¿qué sucede? —dijo Eren acercándose al ver el revuelo—. Clark te sientas, Mateo a tu puesto, Levi, ¿qué sucedió?

—Él me dijo que le apague la máquina —Explicó señalando a su compañero.

—Era una broma, claramente, ¿en qué cabeza cabe que yo iba a pedir una cosa así?

—Bien, ya entendí, se tranquilizan. Clark, loguéate, hablaré con sistemas para restablecer tus archivos —el joven miró muy enojado a Levi y se sentó mascullando su bronca—. Levi, vuelve a tu puesto, yo me encargo.

—Pero él lo pidió… —soltó bajito antes de ir hasta su box contra la pared.

Desde su posición espió a Eren hablando con Clark para que se tranquilizara y se puso los auriculares. Sonó un "crack" dentro de él, como siempre sonaba cuando estas cosas pasaban. Cuando quería forzar las cosas para que encajaran. A veces parecía que se podía, pero indefectiblemente en algún momento la cagaba.

Pobre príncipe, tratando de dar la cara y arreglar las cosas.

El príncipe era hermoso, era bueno, era perfecto, completamente lo opuesto a él.

.

By Luna de Acero.


	2. Conocernos mejor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Disculpen la demora. Prometo que en breve estará listo el próximo capítulo. Antes que nada necesito que lean esta nota de autor. ES MUY IMPORTANTE!
> 
> Primero, ya se darán cuenta que estoy abordando un trastorno del desarrollo que se conoce como Síndrome de Asperger, este síndrome pertenece a uno de los Trastornos del Espectro Autista. Aclaro, Levi no tiene Autismo propiamente, pero su síndrome pertenece al espectro. Se llama espectro porque hay tantas variedades de intensidad y de síntomas que no se pueden encasillar en unas pocas palabras. Básicamente es un trastorno neurobiológico, es decir, que afecta las capacidad de sociabilización y comunicación de las personas.
> 
> Cada persona que padece de este síndrome es un individuo muy particular. Entonces, quiero que sepan que no estoy generalizando con este fic, es imposible, tampoco estoy representando en Levi todos los espectros posibles. Lo que quiero decir es, que espero que si alguien tiene un familiar con este síndrome, conoce a alguien que lo padezca o bien si lo padece alguno de ustedes, pueden sentirse o NO identificados con este relato, ¿OK? No busco generalizar los comportamientos, porque cada individuo, como ustedes mismos, no se parece a ningún otro.
> 
> Hay aspectos como los tratamientos, el acompañamiento de la familia, y miles de cosas que afectan el desarrollo de las personas con estos trastornos y en algunos casos su adaptación a la sociedad como la conocemos puede ser mejor o peor. Levi es muy particular, y esto se debe a la forma en que fue criado, sus experiencias y el tratamiento que ha recibido. Todo eso se irá develando en los capítulos siguientes. Tengan paciencia, llevar adelante un fic de estas características es un verdadero desafío y espero que nadie se sienta ofendido por la forma en que pienso desarrollarlo. No soy psicóloga ja.
> 
> Sin más, espero que disfruten de esta nueva entrega, si es así, háganmelo saber con un bonito review o comentario. Por cierto, ¿qué creen que vaya a suceder en el próximo capítulo? Las personas que me respondan serán a las que les dedique el próximo.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime, y la historia es completamente original de mi propiedad.
> 
> Advertencias: Ninguna, una que otra palabra altisonante, nada más.

.

.

_ **"El mayor logro en la vida es ser uno mismo, en un mundo que** _

_ **está constantemente tratando de hacerte alguien diferente"** _

_ **Ralph Waldo Emerson** _

.

.

Eren entró a la sala de reuniones donde ya lo esperaban sus asesores. Estaba un poco cansado, en la noche se había quedado en casa de Jean, habían cenado viendo una película de acción y claro todo terminó en un jugoso revolcón. El problema fue que de inmediato Jean le llamó un taxi.

Llegó a su casa pasadas las tres de la mañana y con mal humor. Tampoco le iba a pedir que salieran, aunque no le molestaría tener algo más formal ¿Pero era necesario que lo echara a esa hora? Podría haber dormido en el sofá, y además de la casa de Jean al call center el camino era más corto. Pero siempre era lo mismo, apenas se terminaba el sexo Jean lo sacaba o se iba a de su casa como alma que lleva el diablo.

Había bebido un par de latas de cerveza mientras fumaba y pensaba en su situación actual. Lo cierto era que estaba con ganas de tener una relación estable. Se sentía un poco solo, si era honesto, y quería sacarse a Jean de la cabeza de una buena vez.

Sus asesores estaban esperándolo con café, y él había comprado un par de masitas. Como siempre dejaban a Levi al fondo, como apartado, pero al hombre no parecía molestarle ese aislamiento que recibía del grupo.

Levi era un poco extraño, hablaba de una forma muy mecánica, de hecho sus compañeros solían hacer chistes a su espalda diciendo que parecía un robot, y lo apodaban "el androide". Sus reacciones también eran una sorpresa, parecía entender las cosas de una manera diferente o directamente no las entendía del todo. Interactuar con él era un poco complicado. Cuando lo llamaba para hacerle una devolución, Levi nunca lo miraba a los ojos, nunca sonreía (incluso si él se esforzaba por hacer un chiste, de manera que había desistido completamente de hacérselos), nunca parecía triste por nada. Sin embargo en contrapartida tenía una concentración impecable para sus tareas, jamás faltaba, sus rendimientos eran más que satisfactorios, y siempre cumplía los objetivos establecidos por muy altos que se le exigieran. A Eren le daba mucha curiosidad que fuera tan brillante para algunas cosas y para relacionarse con los demás fuera un completo fiasco.

—Muy bien chicos, iniciemos con el *coaching de una vez. Venimos bastante bien esta semana, ¿vieron que tenía razón? Solo es cuestión de que no nos aplastemos a principio de mes, este esfuerzo extra que estamos poniendo se nota. Quiero agradecerles a todos, sé que no es fácil, pero si sacamos ventaja los primeros días que el resto del *call se relaja, llegaremos con una diferencia muy amplia a fin de mes y ustedes saben que significa eso.

—¡Bonos extras, seee! —largó Rolando, uno de los asesores y todos festejaron por eso.

—Exactamente, les anticipo que tendremos unos premios muy interesantes para fin de mes, mañana nos reuniremos los supervisores con los jefes de piso, y ya nos dijeron que se vienen unos premios geniales —los animó con una enorme sonrisa.

—Siempre se los gana Levi —soltó Monica bebiendo de su taza.

—Bueno, eso es porque su rendimiento es muy bueno.

—Levi no es normal —Soltó Clark y las miradas se dirigieron al susodicho que miraba la mesa sin moverse—. Él vive para trabajar, es imposible ganarle.

—No digas eso —interrumpió Eren al ver que todos se miraban entre sí por esa afirmación—. Si uno puede hacerlo, todos podemos.

—Ustedes pierden mucho tiempo luego de cada llamada —habló el hombre captando la atención del grupo de nuevo—, van a cada rato al baño, se ponen en *hold cuando Eren no los mira, son blandos con los clientes, no les hacen el seguimiento adecuado, se la pasan parloteando, es obvio que no llegarán a cumplir trabajando así, me retracto, perdiendo el tiempo así.

Hubo una pausa de algunos segundos donde varios pusieron cara de indignación.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Atacó Sheila, otra de las asesoras—. ¿Acaso tú eres nuestro supervisor y no nos enteramos?

—No te creas tan superior, "hombre modelo" —acotó con sarcasmo Mateo.

—No soy un hombre modelo —respondió Levi sin levantar la vista—. Soy un asesor de call center.

Varios estallaron en risas ante la inusual respuesta y Clark volvió a hablar.

—Ya, no tiene remedio hablar con él ¿Ves, Eren? Levi es demasiado extraño.

—Bueno, basta, no quiero peleas —se impuso el de ojos grises—. Vamos a continuar con las novedades, y si me permiten lo que Levi dijo es la pura verdad. Aunque duela.

La reunión terminó sin mayores inconvenientes y todos volvieron a sus puestos. Eren le pidió a Levi que se quedara un momento. Cuando estuvieron solos le habló.

—Estoy perdiendo minutos de atención —Advirtió el hombre un poco incómodo.

—Lo sé, pero no te quitaré más de cinco minutos y es importante lo que tenemos que hablar. Sabes que te considero uno de los asesores más valiosos del grupo, tu colaboración y la dedicación que le pones a tu trabajo es muy importante.

—Sí, ya lo sabía.

—Claro. Ahora, el tema es que necesito que colabores para que la relación con tus compañeros mejore, ¿entiendes?

—Yo no les caigo bien, se molestan cuando les digo las cosas.

—Exacto, porque tienes una manera de decirlas que es… ¿cómo te lo explico? Digamos, hiriente.

—Solo digo la verdad.

—Lo sé, no se trata de mentir, se trata de la forma en que lo dices. Debes ser más suave, más diplomático para dirigirte a ellos, ¿entiendes lo que digo?

—¿Suave? ¿Hablar despacio, más bajo?

Eren lo observó desconcertado, ¿realmente no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo o se estaba burlando de la situación?

—Te voy a poner un ejemplo, supongamos que quieres decirles que no pierdan tanto tiempo como hiciste hace un rato, en vez de decir: "es que pierdes el tiempo en *hold, vas mucho al baño", podrías decir algo como: "Trata de atender la mayor cantidad posible de llamadas, a veces se pierden valiosos minutos en otras actividades, tal vez no te das cuenta, pero deberías fijarte, siempre hay formas de optimizar el uso del tiempo de atención", ¿comprendes ahora?

—Es lo mismo, pero más largo.

—Sí, es lo mismo, pero el impacto en lo que percibe la otra persona no es tan negativo.

Levi tamborileó los dedos sobre sus rodillas, moviendo sus globos oculares de izquierda a derecha con insistencia. Eren enarcó una ceja, al parecer lo había puesto nervioso.

—Voy a intentarlo —dijo al fin—. Pero no es fácil, siempre se ofenden. Carina ayer dijo: "mi dieta no está funcionando, a pesar que muero de hambre", y yo quise ayudarla, entonces le dije que tal vez sería más efectivo que dejara de tragarse los paquetes de galletas y alfajores que se compra y se come en el baño, pero se enojó, ella se enojó conmigo, pero Mateo y Clark se pusieron a reír ¿No debería haberse enojado con ellos?

Eren suspiró.

—¿Cómo sabías tú que ella hacía eso?

—Porque la vi comprando esos productos en el negocio de afuera antes de entrar, los guarda en la mochila, y en el *break se va al baño un buen rato, luego cuando sale tira los envoltorios en el basurero del primer piso. Así no le van a funcionar las dietas.

—Ya veo. Pero lo que le dijiste expuso a tu compañera, la hiciste quedar mal delante de los demás, es por eso que ella se enojó contigo.

—Ella quiere bajar de peso, pero si hace esas cosas, no le va a funcionar ¿Y por qué se lamenta como si sufriera tanto si después se atraganta de porquerías? Ciertamente no se muere de hambre.

—Mira, la próxima vez que suceda algo así, lo mejor sería que no dijeras lo que sabes con otras personas presentes, expusiste su secreto y la hiciste quedar mal —Levi frunció un poco el ceño—. En todo caso, le dices: "¿podemos hablar unos minutos, Carina?", y la llevas aparte y le cuentas que las has visto comprando y todo el tema, que eso es engañarse a uno mismo y que debería evitarlo o conseguir tentempiés más saludables. Pero no largues comentarios así dentro del grupo porque la susceptibilidad de las personas es alta, sobre todo en temas tan delicados como el peso, ¿entiendes lo que trato de decirte?

—Más o menos. Lo intentaré. Ya vamos seis minutos.

—OK, OK, tienes razón, ve a *loguearte. Una última cosa, si estás en una situación y no sabes cómo reaccionar o tienes dudas de cómo dirigirte a tus compañeros, consúltame, ¿vale? Así yo te ayudaré para que ellos no se sientan atacados.

—Yo no los ataco.

—Claro, tal vez no es tu intención, pero ellos lo perciben así. Son tus colegas, se tienen que ver a diario, comparten muchas horas juntos, hay que tratar de mantener un clima laboral estable, agradable, y eso se construye entre todos, ¿lo captas?

—Siete minutos.

—Bueno, ya, ya, ve de una vez.

—Perdí siete minutos, joder —lo escuchó decir cuando estaba saliendo.

Eren se masajeó las sienes, la falta de sueño y la tensión que a veces había en el grupo no eran una buena combinación. Sí, Levi era extraño, era tan complicado hacerle entender las cosas básicas, pero no se iba a dar por vencido, estaba seguro que podría lograr que sus compañeros lo apreciaran y que él se integrara mejor a ellos. Era un gran desafío, pero estaba seguro que podría hacer que las relaciones mejoraran.

La mañana transcurrió rápidamente, todo estaba normal. Como siempre los supervisores sobrecargados de trabajo, hacían los informes, escuchaban llamadas y respondían emails o llamadas de clientes conflictivos.

Eren decidió tomar su almuerzo temprano, había traído una vianda con albóndigas y arroz. Compró un agua mineral y se fue a sentar al lado de jean que estaba terminando un sándwich de jamón y queso. Hacía mucho que no se juntaban con los supervisores en ese horario, porque por lo general se la pasaba trabajando y salía a almorzar a la salida, después de las 15hs.

—Eren, vi la tabla de grupos, felicitaciones —le dijo Armin sonriéndole—. Estás primero con tu equipo, eso es genial.

—¡Pfff! Eso es pura suerte —habló Jean antes de que Eren pudiera responder—. MI equipo volverá a dejarlo atrás, ya verán.

—¿No se cansan de hacer esto toooodos los meses? —Habló Reiner, mientras tomaba de su botella de coca zero.

—Particularmente la competencia me incentiva —respondió Eren tranquilo abriendo su vianda—. Y no Jean, no es pura suerte, es trabajo arduo, y no, no vas a ganarme este mes.

—Deja de soñar, idiota. Reconoce mi superioridad, mientras mi brillante equipo no necesita esforzarse para llegar a la cima, tú estás sudando la gota gorda.

—¡No es cierto! Lo único que es superior es tu olor a bosta de caballo.

Reiner, Armin y Berthold comenzaron a reírse ante lo que había dicho Eren y Jean se puso rojo del coraje que sentía.

—Oigan, ya se vuelve aburrido esta rivalidad mes a mes, ¿qué tal si le ponemos algún condimento interesante a esto? —sugirió Rico que había permanecido callada todo el rato.

—¿Condimento? —preguntó Eren mientras pinchaba el dorso de la mano de Jean con el tenedor cuando le quiso robar un albóndiga.

—Eso suena divertido, ¿qué tienes en mente? —preguntó Reiner.

—Mmm, por ejemplo, un desafío, algo realmente difícil de lograr.

Berthold miró a Armin quien se encogió de hombros.

—No hay nada que yo no pueda hacer o ganar —largó con suficiencia Jean.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó Rico mientras ponía una cara de maldad—. ¿Serías capaz de conseguir salir en una cita con Ymir?

Esta vez todos comenzaron a reírse como desquiciados, Armin pidió que bajaran la voz porque el resto de las personas en la sala de descanso los miraban raro.

—Eso es imposible —dijo Eren secándose las lágrimas de la risa anterior—, porque a Jean le gusta el pepin-

—¡LO HARÉ!

Todos se quedaron callados ante el repentino grito del supervisor.

—¿Acaso crees que no puedo hacerlo? Pues claro que lo haré.

—Jean… —exclamó Eren desconcertado.

—Puedo conseguir que cualquier chica salga conmigo.

—Oye, no es por nada, tienes tu éxito y eso, pero Ymir es, bueno ella es… no batea para tu lado —habló Berthold con cautela.

—Lo lograré de todas maneras, sé que soy capaz —continuó el joven—, pero si a mí me dan esa tarea, Eren tiene que conseguir una cita con el freaky de su asesor, ya saben el rarito.

—¿Levi? —preguntó Armin asombrado.

—¡Ese!

—Oye, no —se negó el de ojos grises—. Es mi asesor, ni siquiera sería ético.

—Eren tiene un punto ahí —continuó Armin, luego de carraspear—. Estoy de acuerdo que los desafíos son estimulantes y toda la cosa, pero meternos con los asesores… eso no está bien, el reglamento dice-

—A la mierda el reglamento —se impuso Reiner emocionado—. Además no estamos diciendo que se acuesten con ellos, es algo tan simple como salir en una cita, eso es todo.

—Y un beso —levantó la apuesta Rico—, por supuesto deben traernos pruebas del beso, o no se considerará que la prueba ha sido cumplida.

—Oigan, muchachos, eso es algo un poco —quiso opinar Armin, pero nadie lo escuchó.

—Acepto, yo lo haré —aceptó Jean con una pasmosa seguridad.

—¿Estás seguro? —consultó Berthold.

—Pos claro, soy el puto amo. Con las palabras adecuadas puedo lograr que cualquiera —y cuando dijo "cualquiera" miró a Eren— caiga rendido a mis pies.

—Yo también acepto —dijo Eren con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados.

—Bueno, listo entonces, ¿ponemos una fecha de cumplimiento?

—¿Dos semanas? —propuso Rico.

—¡Ay, qué remedio! —Continuó Armin—. Pero, ¿cuál es el objetivo de esto? Quiero decir, ¿qué van a ganar en caso de que alguno cumpla?

Todos se miraron y nuevamente Rico fue la de las ideas.

—Un castigo, claro. El que gane elige un castigo humillante para el otro.

—¿Cómo qué? —quiso saber Berthold.

—Bueno, a ver, no sé, que vengan travestidos a trabajar durante una semana o algo como eso.

—Ya pensaré en algo —dijo Jean—, me divertiré tanto con tu derrota, bastardo. Me voy, ya se me terminó el descanso. Buena suerte, cabrón —soltó mientras le apretaba un hombro a Eren.

—Yo también debo regresar —acotó Berthold.

Armin se acercó a Eren y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Estás bien, amigo?

—Sí, claro, esto es pan comido. Haré que ese idiota se trague su maldito orgullo, ya verás.

Rico y Reiner se miraron y se sonrieron. Iban a ser dos semanas muy divertidas en verdad.

Al día siguiente Eren fue a sentarse al lado de Levi para escuchar sus llamadas. El hombre se giró y lo miró cuando vio que conectaba sus auriculares a su estación.

—¿Me vas a escuchar? —preguntó con un poco de reticencia.

—¿Tú que crees?

—Que me vas a escuchar.

—Bueno, entonces ya tienes tu respuesta. Adelante, sigue.

—Este mes ya me escuchaste, ¿me vas a escuchar de nuevo?

—Sí. Anda, empieza de una vez.

Levi le lanzó una mirada desconfiado y avanzó con la siguiente llamada. Llevó adelante la gestión con celeridad y logró el compromiso del cliente para realizar un pago en la próxima semana.

—Ponte en *hold —pidió Eren—. Eso estuvo bien, solo ten cuidado con el tono de voz, en ciertos momentos parecía que lo estabas retando.

—Son gente incumplida, hay que ser un poco exigente o no cumplirán —explicó el hombre.

—Igual, no seas tan rudo. Por cierto —dijo anotando en su libreta—, quería consultarte una cosa. Levi, tú… eh, ¿tienes novia, pareja o algo como eso?

—¿Por qué me preguntas una cosa así? —Eren no se esperaba esa réplica, por lo que balbuceó unos segundos.

—Solo para saber. Es bueno… conocer mejor a mis asesores, ¿no?

—Oh. No tengo novia o pareja o algo como eso. Tengo que seguir —dijo girándose para continuar con su trabajo.

Bien, ya se imaginaba que para alguien tan extraño como Levi sería bastante improbable que tuviera una relación estable, pero sólo quería asegurarse. Por otro lado, ¿cómo hacía ahora para saber si a Levi le gustaban hombres, mujeres o lo que fuera? Se perdió unos momentos en sus pensamientos tratando de idear alguna manera de llegar a esa información.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estuve en ésta llamada? —consultó su asesor.

—Ah, bien, muy bien. Oye, Levi, ¿alguna vez saliste con alguien?

—Sí. Muchas veces.

—¿De veras? ¿Con quién? —bueno, parecía que iba a ser sencillo después de todo.

—Con mi madre, a comprar, a la peluquería, ¡oh! una vez fui con una compañera del colegio a comprar al supermercado, otras veces con doña Armenia, mi vecina por si te preguntas, fuimos a un bingo que-

—No, no, no me entendiste, lo que te preguntaba es si saliste con alguien en calidad de pareja, como, un novio, o una novia, ¿entiendes?

Levi lo miró un largo rato en silencio y el más alto enarcó una ceja.

—Hoy estás haciendo preguntas muy extrañas, Eren.

—No, ya te dije, es solo para que nos conozcamos mejor. Cielos, relájate, Levi.

—¿No nos conocemos acaso? Porque yo creo que sí.

—Ya, olvida lo que dije, continúa con la próxima llamada, por favor.

—¿Cuántas llamadas me vas a escuchar?

—Solo una más.

—Está bien —dijo girándose para continuar con su labor.

Fue una llamada brillante, no solo llegó a un acuerdo con el cliente, pudo tomarle la primera cuota del pago con su tarjeta de crédito.

—Bien, creo que con esto es suficiente, por cierto, mañana tengo un turno libre de tres horas por la tarde por si quieres hacer unas horas extras, ¿lo vas a tomar?

—Mañana es miércoles, sí puedo, ¿de 15 a 18hs?

—Así es.

—Lo tomaré.

—Gracias, Levi.

—Eren —el supervisor lo miró mientas enroscaba el cable de sus auriculares—. ¿Tú estás en pareja?

—Ah, no, no por ahora, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Para conocernos mejor.

Eren sonrió ante la respuesta y suspiró.

—Bien, iré a mi puesto, sigue trabajando así.

Ese día, Levi estuvo limpiando su cocina. Luego fue a visitar a sus reyes. Los limpió, les dio sus medicamentos y se hizo cargo de sus heridas. Luego les dejó una deliciosa comida.

—¿Saben una cosa? El príncipe y yo nos estamos conociendo mejor. No tiene pareja dijo ¿Es extraño, cierto? Los príncipes son muy buscados, pero él no tiene pareja. Me felicitó por mis llamadas, hice bien mi trabajo, soy un asesor valioso. Haré muchas horas extras este mes, así que podrán comer más cosas deliciosas.

Miró a Isabel Segunda que no se había movido de su cama. Se acercó y la acarició un poco.

—Te estás poniendo débil Isabel, debes comer y tomar agua ¿Otra vez vas a hacer que te dé en la boca? No es bueno ser tan mimada. Como sea.

Tomó una pequeña cuchara y agarró el plato de la reina, tomó una porción y lo acercó a su boca pero la reina largó un quejido bajito y corrió la cara.

—Iremos al doctor, no te preocupes. Vamos a esperar que los otros reyes coman y te llevaré al doctor de reyes. Vas a estar bien, Isabel Segunda, pero debes poner de tu parte, ¿entiendes?

Una vez que todos estuvieron alimentados apropiadamente los dejó salir al patio un buen rato. Sostuvo a la reina entre sus brazos, esa luz blanca tan bonita y brillante que solía tener siempre empezaba a ponerse gris. No le gustaba para nada, ya sabía lo que podía pasar si la luz se apagaba.

Una vez que acomodó a todos los reyes de nuevo, salió hacia el doctor de reyes que vivía a unas cinco cuadras de su departamento. El doctor le dijo que ya no se podía hacer nada. El cáncer estaba muy avanzado, e Isabel Segunda estaba en agonía. No quedaba otra solución más que ponerle la inyección del sueño eterno.

Levi le habló en su oreja, le dijo que había sido una excelente reina, y que seguramente ahora podría vivir sana y feliz por siempre en el paraíso de los reyes. Que si veía a Isabel Primera, Nabucodonosor Primero, Nabucodonosor Segundo, Tutankamon Primero, Las tres Cleopatras y los cuatro Ramsés, les dijera que los quería mucho, y que todos fueron excelentes en sus reinados.

La sostuvo en sus brazos hasta que su corazón dejó de latir, y su luz se apagó definitivamente. Agradeció al doctor y le preguntó si había gatos viejos en el refugio. El veterinario le dijo que sí, que había dos recientemente rescatados. Levi prometió ir luego de los tres días de luto obligatorios.

Luego del funeral, apaciguó a los reyes y se fue a tejer frente al televisor. Estaba muy triste, y retrasado. Tomó su celular y le escribió a Petra, indicándole que iría al otro día porque hoy había muerto una reina. La chica le dijo que lo iban a esperar que no se preocupara. Petra era siempre muy amable y respetuosa.

El sábado, tal como había prometido, fue al refugio. Estuvo observando a los tres gatos que estaban en sus cubículos. Uno gris y bastante ciego, con dos dientes y los bigotes chuecos fue el siguiente seleccionado.

Luego de firmar las planillas se lo llevó a su casa. Estaba bastante flaco y débil, a diferencia de la mayoría, el minino lamió el dorso de su mano con lengua rosada y rasposa hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Se tomó su tiempo para bañarlo con agua tibia, con mucho cuidado, le sacó tres garrapatas y un par de pulgas, en el refugio ya lo habían vacunado y le había puesto una pipeta en el lomo. Lo llevó a su cuarto y con el secador de cabello silencioso lo secó por completo tratando de incomodarlo lo menos posible. Una vez que estuvo limpio y seco, le puso un buzo confeccionado para su contextura, porque aún las noches eran demasiado frías.

—Hoy es tu coronación, ¿te gusta Luis Tercero? No hubo otros Luises, pero ese fue uno de los reyes ciegos que existieron y creo que te sienta bien ese nombre, ¿tú que dices? Oh, no te gusta, que problema. Mmm, veamos, ¿Tiberio? ¿Tampoco? Usted es una alteza muy exigente por lo que veo ¿Nerón?

El minino maulló ahogadamente.

—Ni modo, si ese le gusta, ese será. Nerón Primero entonces.

Le asignó un lugar cerca del calefactor, algunos reyes se quejaron, pero les explicó que estaba débil y necesita los mayores cuidados. Lo alimentó con atún fresco al que previamente había adobado con la pasta de vitaminas y el antiparasitario, también tuvo que darle un poco al resto para que no se le armara una revolución.

—Muy bien, ya son las diez. No se olviden de rezar antes de dormir. Estoy cansado. Buenas noches.

Esa noche le costó dormirse, solo esperaba que Isabel Segunda no se perdiera en su camino al paraíso.

.

By Luna de Acero.


	3. Yo te cuido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Nuevo cap, me dicen que les pareció? Mil disculpas por los errores de tipeo, no tienen idea lo corta que estoy de tiempo estos días, así que disculpen pero el capítulo va sin corregir. Enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes son de Isayama Hajime, pero la historia es original de mi invención.
> 
> Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, nada más.
> 
> Dedicatoria: Para mi amorosa hermana del alma Yaoi´Blyff, que se ponga bien de una buena vez, espero esto te distraiga un ratito y te haga sonreír un poco, te quiero sis.

.

.

_ **"Si tratas un individuo como si fuese lo que debería ser y podría ser, se convertirá en lo que debería y podría ser"** _

_ **Johann Wolfgang von Goethe.** _

.

.

Levi llegó temprano pero se encontró con un inconveniente. Su box estaba siendo ocupado por una persona extraña.

—Hola, buenos días, soy Camila —dijo la joven de vivaces ojos azules y sonrisa de propaganda, extendiéndole la mano alegremente.

Levi miró su mano y luego a su interlocutora con indiferencia.

—Buenos días —respondió solemnemente—. Estás ocupando mi lugar.

—¿Ah? ¿Eres supervisor o eres del área de calidad? —preguntó curiosa al ver el fino traje que portaba el hombre.

—No, soy asesor, pero ese lugar es el mío, es que ocupo yo a diario, y lo estás ensuciando —habló al ver que estaba tomando café y del borde del vaso térmico se habían deslizado algunas gotas hasta la mesa.

—Yo soy nueva, me dijeron que hoy entraba al grupo de Eren, llegué primero, y prefiero quedarme en este puesto, puedes tomar cualquiera de los restantes —explicó tranquilamente mientras movía la mano señalando al resto de los puestos vacíos.

Sin embargo Levi no le despegó los ojos de encima.

—Usted no entiende, Camila, este es mi puesto y le estoy pidiendo que se levante y lo libere, porque debe desinfectarlo para poder ocuparlo como hago a diario.

—¿Desinfectarlo? ¡¿Me estás diciendo que soy sucia o algo como eso?!

—Solo dije que lo está ensuciando, fíjese, el café desbordado de su vaso está manchando la mesa, ¿no le molesta?

—Mmm, no la verdad —dijo la chica mirando hacia el vaso y percatándose del problema—. Pero yo llegué primero y si no eres supervisor o algo, no tengo porqué cederte mi lugar —se sobrepuso la chica cruzando las piernas.

Levi frunció levemente el ceño y se quedó de pie detrás de ella sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Justo llegaba Mirko que se acercó a saludar. Camila volvió a presentarse con el nuevo muchacho y conversaron brevemente, hasta que el recién llegado notó la situación.

—Eh, Cami, disculpa pero ese lugar lo ocupa siempre Levi, sino se altera un poco —explicó cabeceando hacia el lado del hombre, quien estaba mudo como una pared.

—A mí me explicaron que no hay puestos fijos en ningún grupo, que cada cual se sienta donde más lo crea, y yo llegué primero, además hay como veinte puestos libres —luego tomó su café y le dio un gran sorbo.

Levi no dijo nada y fue a pararse al lado del puesto de Eren que todavía no había llegado. Poco a poco se fueron llenando los otros lugares.

—Hey, Mirko —le habló la joven al otro muchacho—, ¿qué le sucede al chico ese?

—Uh, bueno —su compañero se acercó y le habló en voz baja—. Yo que tú, le daría lo que pide, verás Levi está un poco loco. Todos aquí nos damos cuenta, pero Eren nos obliga a que lo tratemos como una persona normal, pero de normal nada. Presta atención como habla, como mira, como come, todo es muy raro, parece una especie de robot.

—¿Pero qué acaso es malo o algo así? ¿Se pone agresivo?

—Mmm, no, no es como si le hubiera pegado a alguien, no que yo sepa, pero yo creo que en cualquier momento saca un revolver de su mochila y provoca una masacre. Te lo digo, está loco, no tiene los patitos en fila. Dale el asiento, no te cuesta nada, evita un problema, es mi consejo.

Mirko volvió a su puesto y Camila se quedó pensando en lo que le habían dicho. Justo llegaba Eren, por lo que la chica se puso de pie y fue a su encuentro.

—Hola, Levi, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué haces que no estás en tu puesto?

—¡Hola! —interrumpió la joven antes de que el hombre pudiera contestar—. Tú debes ser Eren, soy Camila Gómez, me dijo Marlo que me ubicara en tu equipo hoy.

—Tch —se escuchó de parte de Levi que miró con apatía a la chica.

—Muy bien, Camila, bienvenida al grupo. Buenos días, Levi —saludó de inmediato, a sabiendas que a Levi lo ofendía muchísimo si no recibía un saludo de su supervisor por las mañanas.

—Buenos días, Eren. Mi lugar está ocupado, tch, por esta Camila —dijo señalando a la chica.

—Bueno, llegué temprano, Marlo dijo que podía usar cualquier estación, además las estaciones no son propiedad de nadie que yo sepa.

—No, claro que no —intervino Eren al notar la creciente molestia de su asesor—. Pero lo cierto es que en la medida de lo posible tratamos de respetar las preferencias de los compañeros, ya sabes, para ayudar a que el clima laboral sea el mejor posible.

—Ah, pero yo ya estoy logueada, y atendí dos llamadas además.

—Ya veo, bueno, hoy termina tu jornada allí, pero mañana por favor toma este puesto a mi lado.

—Está bien, Eren. Nos vemos, Levi —saludó y se fue. El más bajo bufó molesto.

—Vamos, vamos, no es el fin del mundo, anda, siéntate aquí, estarás cerca de mí, ¿eso te molesta tanto?

Levi no dijo nada, fue hasta el box y estuvo sus buenos cinco minutos limpiando todo a su gusto, con una franela y su aerosol. Eren lo miraba desde su altura sonriendo con suavidad.

—Ya estoy tarde, tch —renegó una última vez antes de loguearse y ponerse la vincha.

Eren se puso a completar unas evaluaciones de desempeño para las devoluciones que tendría que hacerle a su gente la semana entrante. Después de cada llamada escuchaba un sentido suspiro de parte de Levi, quien a cada momento acomodaba el teclado, movía su silla, limpiaba la pantalla o algo como eso. Desde arriba, ya que su asiento era mucho más alto, miró curiosamente al hombre por un buen rato, pensando que no se percataba de su fisgoneo.

—¿Qué sucede, Eren? —dijo en cierto momento Levi, sin mirarlo.

—Nada, estoy preocupado que te desinfles de tanto suspirar y te tengamos que recoger con una cuchara del suelo —bromeó el supervisor, pero Levi esta vez se giró para mirarlo con una mueca de espanto en la cara.

Luego lo vió tantearse con los dedos sobre el pecho y las piernas.

—No me estoy desinflando —le soltó con nerviosismo.

—No, claro que no, era una simple broma —aclaró el de ojos grises.

—Tch, bromas de neurotípicos, tch —masculló molesto para girar su mirada a la pantalla.

—¿Neuro-qué?

—Nada, no es nada —y se conectó de inmediato para realizar la siguiente llamada.

Cuando fue la hora del almuerzo Levi se quedó muy sorprendido de que Eren se sentara frente a él en la misma mesita solitaria que solía usar a diario. El hombre miró a su alrededor disimuladamente y luego miró a Eren.

—Vamos, no es tan raro que yo venga a comer aquí —habló Eren afablemente.

—No, pero nunca te sientas conmigo, nadie se sienta conmigo.

—Bueno, hoy hagamos algo diferente para variar.

—Uf, ya es un día demasiado diferente —comentó frunciendo apenas sus finas cejas.

—¿Mmm? —Eren destapó su vianda y sacó sus cubiertos envueltos en una servilleta de papel.

—Asiento diferente, bromas extrañas, y ahora te sientas en mi mesa, tch. No me gustan los días "diferentes" —le habló mientras se acomodaba la corbata.

—¿Quieres que me vaya y te deje tranquilo, Levi? —consultó Eren un poco sorprendido.

Levi se quedó en silencio un buen rato, Eren comenzó a levantar su vianda un poco contrariado.

—No te vayas, está bien, tch —le dijo una mueca leve con la boca, como si estuviera en desacuerdo.

—¿Seguro? Pareces un poco disconforme.

—Lo estoy —dijo revolviendo su arroz—. Me cuesta comer con otras personas. No mastiques con la boca abierta, eso es muy… muy molesto. Tengo mis… mañas, lo siento. Mucho tiempo comiendo solo, pero está bien si es Eren, tch.

El de ojos grises dudó, pero al final decidió quedarse. Notó que Rico y Reiner lo miraban desde el otro lado del salón, parecían dos detectives, no les sacaban los ojos de encima.

—Oh, tu comida se ve bien —exclamó Eren para iniciar tema de conversación.

—Sí, no te voy a convidar.

—¿Te pedí que me convidaras? —Levi negó sin mirarlo a los ojos como casi siempre que hablaban—. Exacto, solo dije que se veía bien ¿Quién te cocina? —preguntó mientras pinchaba unas papas fritas de su propio plato.

—Yo cocino, los sábados, es día para cocinar, de las seis de la tarde a las diez de la noche, hago todas las bandejas, lunes, martes, miércoles, jueves, viernes. Viernes es mi día favorito, ¿sabes por qué?

—No, no lo sé.

—Como lo que quiero, si, viernes es un día favorito. Debería ser Lunes, Martes, Viernes, Jueves, Viernes, Sábado, Domingo y Viernes, sí, una semana así sería perfecta.

Eren se rió ante el entusiasmo que su asesor denotaba en su tono de voz.

—El viernes también es mi día favorito.

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué?

—Porque inicia el fin de semana, no más trabajo hasta el lunes, es genial. Uno puede acostarse tarde, beber, salir, ya sabes, divertirse.

—No hay que acostarse tarde —habló mirando fijamente su arroz—, el cuerpo no descansa bien, hasta las diez y a dormir, solo hasta las diez, luego dormir, eso, relajarse y dormir.

—Bueno, pero si duermes hasta la mañana del sábado, o el mediodía, también descansas lo suficiente.

Levi movió hacia la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda, como si estuviera procesando las palabras.

—Mmm, pero el sábado a la mañana se limpia, si no se limpia el sábado a la mañana… no, no, hay que dormir temprano.

Eren se quedó mirándolo un rato, pensando en que nunca había prestado atención pero Levi era RARO con letras mayúsculas. Su forma de hablar, de vestir, de mirar (o no mirar), de repetir las cosas, bueno, todo en general hacía un conjunto muy extraño, ¿y qué tal si era un loquito esquizofrénico que un día se levantaba y hacía sushi a todos con una katana?

Sintió un poco de miedo, porque la verdad que tranquilamente podía tener algún desorden mental ¿Cómo había hecho recursos humanos para reclutar semejante espécimen? ¿Y tendría que besarlo? Bueno, se veía muy limpio y siempre olía bien, pero ese no era el punto, ¿qué tal si Levi se obsesionaba con él?

Comieron en silencio por un buen rato, el hombre parecía con miedo de comer frente a él, mientras tanto el de ojos grises evaluaba si sería conveniente seguir adelante o no con la apuesta. Bueno, tampoco era como si Levi le hubiera dado motivos para pensar de ese modo, los asesinos seriales tampoco daban motivos hasta que los descubrían. Suspiró, tal vez solo le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas. Ya le quedaban menos de diez días para ganar.

—Oye, Levi, ¿te gustan los helados?

—No, bueno sí, no siempre, de vez en cuando, solo de vez en cuando.

—¿Qué sabores te gustan?

—Cerezas al marraschino.

—Buena elección ¿Cuáles más?

—Si voy a una heladería y me dicen que puedo elegir dos sabores, yo diré que quiero cerezas al marraschino y luego cerezas al marraschino. No menta, no chocolate, cerezas al marraschino, ¿lo conoces? Es rosado y tiene unas cerezas en medio, es frío y dulce.

—Ajá, ¿y si no hubiera cerezas al marrachino?

—Le diré gracias, y me voy a otra heladería. Pero si tienen, porque siempre voy a la de Delgado e Ibañez —dijo haciendo mímica con las manos para explicar donde quedaba el negocio—. Ellos me conocen, saben que siempre pido el cono de cincuenta, con las dos bochas de cerezas al marraschino. Diego se llama el cajero, es muy amable.

—Oye, ¿qué dices si después del trabajo vamos a esa heladería y compramos unos helados, mmm? Está haciendo calor ya, yo te invito.

Levi levantó fugazmente los ojos para mirar a Eren, abriéndolos un poco como si algo le sorprendiera y luego agachó la cabeza de nuevo y siguió observando el arroz.

—¿Te gusta verme comer, o qué? Mañana voy a comer de nuevo aquí a la misma hora, te aviso.

—No, no —Eren evitó reírse de la conclusión de Levi—. Solo, no sé, me parece mejor si, eh, salimos y tomamos un helado, conversamos un poco, digo, fuera del ámbito laboral, ¿no te gustaría?

—Para conocernos —agregó bajito.

—Claro, claro, para conocernos, conocernos mejor.

—Bueno, está bien, pero hoy no puedo, no, los miércoles tengo mi agenda llena.

Eren enarcó una ceja, ¿"agenda llena"? ¿Qué tanto tenía para hacer ese hombrecillo?

—OK, entonces ¿mañana?

—Jueves, no, jueves tengo mi agenda llena.

—Ajá, ¿el viernes?

—No, el viernes es mi día favorito, como lo que quiero, pero a la tarde estoy muy ocupado, es el día más ocupado que tengo.

El supervisor dejó de masticar un momento y se cruzó de brazos, ¿acaso le estaba jugando una broma?

—¿Estás completamente ocupado desde que sales hasta la noche?

—Sí, ocupado.

—¿No puedes apartar una hora, una hora y media para un helado?

—No.

—Joder, bueno, mmm, ¿qué día tienes libre entonces?

—Lunes, pero únicamente de siete y media a nueve menos cuarto, porque son quince minutos de la heladería a mi departamento.

—No entiendo, ¿qué tienes que hacer a las nueve de la noche en tu casa?

—Ver la novela, claro está. "Eres mi verdadero amor" —Eren seguía callado, no sabía si tomar en serio a Levi o no—. Faltan solo veinte capítulos para el gran final. No puedo perder ninguna emisión. La novela es a las nueve, por el canal veintiséis ¿No la ves en tu casa?

—No, la verdad no me atraen demasiado las novelas para ser honesto, me aburren un poco.

—Oh. Veinte millones de personas la siguen.

—Ya veo, bueno ¿Entonces solo puedes el lunes?

—Sí, a las siete y media. Bueno, tengo que volver, me debo lavar los dientes y loguearme.

—De acuerdo, entonces el lunes te veo en esa heladería, te mandaré un mensaje el domingo para que no te olvides.

—Yo no me olvidaré, no necesito mensajes —aclaró Levi levantándose para guardar todo.

—OK.

Una vez que Levi se fue, Jean fue a sentarse frente a Eren quien se quedó pensando en la charla y en lo complejo de intentar comunicarse con Levi.

—¿Y bien, bastardo? —Le soltó mientras le robaba una papa y Eren lo miraba cansado.

—¿Qué quieres Jean?

—Estoy libre mañana, después de las diez, puedo ir a tu casa o tú te vienes a la mía ¿Sabías lo lindo que te quedan las camisas claras sobre tu piel trigueña?

—Ya cállate, solo me buscas cuando quieres sexo.

—Tú haces lo mismo, ley pareja no es rigurosa, bro. Por cierto, ¿cómo vas con el rarito?

—Genial, ya tenemos una cita —respondió mirándolo con suficiencia, el otro solo se carcajeó—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Nada, lo dices con tanto orgullo, como si fuera la gran cosa. Si admiro las bolas que tienes para haberlo invitado, pero si lo besas te lavas bien la boca antes de volver a mí.

—¿Quién sabe? Tal vez no vuelva —soltó casi sin pensar mientras se llenaba la boca.

—Por cierto, te ganaré, hagas lo que hagas con tu rarito, yo tendré la foto de mi beso con Ymir para el sábado como tarde.

El de ojos grises frunció las cejas y Jean se rió jocosamente de nuevo.

Levi no volvió a suspirar cuando volvió a su box. No se quejó de nada más y trabajó arduamente hasta que fue su hora de salida. Pero se quedó las tres horas siguientes haciendo las horas extras que Eren le había sugerido.

Una vez que salió se fue derecho a su casa, pero antes pasó por el super y compró algunas latas, artículos de limpieza y croquetas para los reyes, hoy tenía ganas de consentirlos.

Llegó a su casa, pero antes se cruzó con su vecina, doña Armenia. La mujer era una preguntona, siempre le preguntaba muchas cosas, pero Levi le tenía un afecto muy particular, era una ancianita muy especial, de manera que se detenía y conversaba con ella media hora como máximo.

La mujer de cabellos cortos y canos regaba sus margaritas con una regadera de mano.

—Debes abrigarte, mira nada más con esa cosita tan liviana que sales —decía señalándole el blazer.

—Es abrigado, esto, muy abrigado, a veces siento mucho calor, no debe preocuparse.

—Sí que lo hago, alguien debe cuidarte.

—Bueno.

—¿Y tu madre viene o no viene?

—Cuando puede —la señora lo miró fijamente.

—Mmm, no vino el mes pasado.

Levi se refregó los dedos, un poco nervioso.

—No puede a veces, está ocupada, tiene mucho que hacer con su otra familia. Está bien, yo soy adulto, así que no importa.

—No finjas conmigo, cariño —dijo la mujer mirándolo con algo de tristeza—, ven un segundo, tengo algo para darte.

—Faltan diez minutos para las nueve.

—Vamos, vamos, no voy a demorar.

Entró a la casa que le resultaba tan familiar, Armenia se fue a la cocina y le trajo pan casero envuelto en trapos de cocina limpios. Levi lo recibió abriendo sus ojos y meciéndose en sus pies de adelante a atrás. La señora le sonrió tiernamente y le magreó la cabeza, mientras Levi cerraba los ojos.

—Eres un buen niño, ¿lo sabes, cierto? Eres un muy buen niño. Listo, estás libre. Yo también cerraré la puerta para ver la novela, ¿se ha puesto interesante, no? Al final parece que Rita empujó a Noelia por las escaleras para que perdiera a su hijo —le comentó muy seria y meneando la cabeza como si hablaran de alguien de la vida real.

—¡Que maldad! —se sumó Levi apretando el pan contra su pecho y abriendo la boca indignado.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pobre Noelia, mi corazón, sufre tanto esa chica, bueno, ve a tu casa, anda, anda, no te pierdas el capítulo así mañana hablamos —concluyó mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta.

—Gracias, doña Armenia, por el pan. Que descanse, nos vemos —saludó el hombre y se fue.

La anciana se quedó detrás de una rendija entre su puerta y el marco, mirando como la figura se alejaba al edificio de enfrente. Una vez que lo vió cruzar a salvo, cerró y trabó la puerta.

Conoció a Levi cuando éste tenía ocho o nueve años más o menos. Cuando su madre lo llevó a vivir a ese departamento en planta baja. Al principio lo iba a ver todos los días, pero luego las visitas se hicieron más y más espaciadas.

Ella había enviudado hacía muy poco, y su única hija estaba viviendo en la capital junto a su marido, de manera que repartía su tiempo tejiendo, viendo novelas, regando las plantas, cocinando y charlando con otros vecinos cercanos. Y siempre le daba mucha impresión verlo sentado solito sobre las escalinatas mirando a la esquina donde estaba la parada de colectivos. Levi podía pasarse horas y horas sentado esperando a que su madre llegara.

Una vez le había visto una cortada en el labio y en la rodilla, ese día hacía calor y usaba unos pantalones cortos. Su mirada se veía bastante triste, y estaba muy delgaducho y pálido. No se aguantó más y se acercó para charlar con él. Notó que era arisco y parco, que apenas si saludaba, mirando con desconfianza y seriedad. Le costó bastante pero al fin se enteró que lo habían tirado unos compañeros de la escuela por un terraplén, y que se había golpeado, que algunos de sus útiles se habían roto y había perdido la cartuchera. Levi estaba muy apenado por tener que contarle eso a su madre, pero la señora no se apareció esa noche.

Armenia no iba a dejar al pobre chico solo, pero cómo él se rehusaba a ir a su casa, ella fue a su departamento. Era un verdadero desastre. Levi comía frutas o verduras sin cocer, recuerda que había un pedazo de calabaza mordida por partes en la heladera. No sabía prender la cocina, a pesar que su madre le enseñó un par de veces, no coordinaba bien para encender la estufa. Había ropa sucia en un rincón, el piso estaba muy percudido, el inodoro tapado, entre otras falencias.

Levi le confesó que su mamá no había venido en una semana, que ella tenía otra familia y que no hacía tiempo para verlo todos los días. Armenia le dijo que iba a ayudarlo, que le iba a enseñar como limpiar adecuadamente, y que por lo pronto le iba a cocinar, total que le sobraba el tiempo y de paso le iba a ir enseñando como hacerlo por su cuenta.

De ese modo durante casi un año Armenia se la pasó en casa de Levi un ratito por las noches, si veía que su madre no venía es decir, prácticamente siempre. De alguna manera tomó el rol de educadora y formadora sin que nadie se lo hubiera pedido. Pero de solo ver al niño comiendo con ganas, comentándole la novela, ayudándola con las compras y demás, se daba cuenta que estaba haciendo un buen papel.

Habló un par de veces con la madre de Levi, una mujer parca y soberbia que siempre le terminó contestando de mala manera. Luego, muy de a poco, el niño se animó a ir a su casa, así que intercalaban la estadía en casa de ella o del más chico. Claro que a la hora de dormir, Levi siempre, siempre volvía a su departamento.

Luego vendría esa obsesión que tenía por lo gatos viejos, enfermos y maltrechos. Pero en líneas generales se sentía como la madre del ahora hombre. Ella notaba que Levi era diferente, pero solía decirle que eso es porque era alguien especial, y que las personas especiales solían ser diferentes al resto, que no tuviera miedo a diferenciarse.

Levi entró a su casa y dejó su mochila en el sofá, dejó el pan en la cocina y corriendo se fue a sacar el traje para ponerse una remera y un jogging negro. Se sentó y prendió la tele. Renegó porque la novela había empezado hacía cinco minutos, pero la pudo disfrutar a gusto hasta el final.

Una vez con esa tarea completa, se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la comida de los reyes y sus medicinas. Al entrar al cobertizo lo regañaron durante un buen rato y les pidió las disculpas correspondientes, mientras intentaba cambiarle las vendas a Nabucodonosor tercero. Esa herida no se veía muy bien, tendría que llevarlo al doctor al siguiente día.

—¿Saben una cosa? El príncipe comió conmigo hoy, comió conmigo, yo siempre como solo, ¿no lo sabías Nerón Primero? Claro que no lo sabías, si tú eres nuevo. Pero si, vino y se sentó frente a mí, no se puede comer cuando un príncipe se sienta a la mesa, estoy con hambre ahora, y ya se hizo tarde, tch. Hoy vamos a dormir todos tarde, disculpen, estuve haciendo horas extra para que coman mejor. El doctor está cobrando más caro ahora, todo sube, caro, muy caro. Oh, cierto, el príncipe dijo que quiere que nos conozcamos mejor tomando un helado, ¿qué raro, no? Parece que le gusta comer, aunque no lo veo comer mucho, pero me puso muy contento. A veces creo que el príncipe y yo podríamos ser amigos, ¿no? Su bonita luz naranja se vería bien con la morada mía, ¿no lo creen? Tú no opines Nerón Primero, eres ciego, no sabes de lo que hablo.

Se quedó callado unos momentos mirando a toda la jauría que mientras dejaban de comer se arremolinaban a sus pies. Los acariciaba muy suave en la cabeza.

—Gracias, muchas gracias, son todos ustedes muy amables, los mejores reyes del mundo, sí. No se preocupen, yo creo que el príncipe pensaría lo mismo si los conociera —miró a Catalina Primera que maulló largo y tendido—. Mmm, no lo sé, no creo que el príncipe venga alguna vez, ¿creen que debería invitarlo? ¿Sí? Puede ser, puede ser, después del helado, pero solo los miércoles, ya le preguntaré. Si viene deben portarse bien, ¿no? Bueno, sí, siempre se portan bien. Bueno, ya es muy tarde y no he cenado. Lo siento por acompañarlos muy poco hoy, mañana vamos a jugar afuera, ¿verdad que te gusta eso Tiburcio? Bien, hasta mañana, recen antes de dormir, adiós.

Esa noche, antes de cerrar los ojos, Levi imaginó que Eren venía a su casa, y todos los reyes hacía una fiesta de bienvenida, saltando, bailando y mostrando sus colmillos.

.

By Luna de Acero.


	4. Otro día favorito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bien, vamos a empezar a activarnos un poco, disculpen las demoras, estamos con problemas técnicos, jaja. Espero que les guste esta entrega, y gracias por el apoyo a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, pero la historia es completamente de mi invención.
> 
> Advertencias: Ninguna, creo, ja.
> 
> Dedicatoria especial: Para la amorosa y talentosa Luisa Margot que hizo el dibujito de este capítulo, Levi con sus reyes, para los que leen en fanfiction pueden ver el dibujo yendo a mi perfil de Wattpad LunaDeAcero7 o en mi perfil de FB, gracias Luisa, es precioso!

.

.

_ **"Disfruta de la vida.** _

_ **Hay tiempo de sobra para estar muerto".** _

_ **Hans Christian Andersen** _

.

.

Camila llegó temprano, pero Levi ya estaba limpiando su puesto, por lo que decidió sentarse a su lado.

—Hola, buenos días, Li —dijo alegremente, pero el hombre si bien la miró no le contestó—. Oye, no seas grosero, deberías responder a los saludos.

—¿Me estabas saludando a mí? —preguntó con su habitual indiferencia.

—¡Hellooo! No hay nadie aquí aparte de nosotros, ¿a quién más podría hablarle?

—No lo sé, tal vez hablas sola, quien sabe, además dijiste "Li", ¿quién es Li?

—Pues tú, ¿no te llamas Levi? Bueno, Li, como un apodo.

—Yo no tengo apodos, mi nombre es Levi Ackerman, si saludas así me debes llamar.

Camila se rió un momento y luego se le acercó bastante, Levi la miró con desconfianza.

—Buenos días, Levi Ackerman —le soltó con suavidad y le dejó un beso en la mejilla, mientras su compañero se quedaba tieso como una piedra.

—Buenos días Camila Gómez, no me gusta que me besen personas extrañas, evítalo al próximo saludo —respondió mientras guardaba los elementos con los que había limpiado su box.

—De acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta a la próxima. Me caes bien, Levi.

El hombre había aprendido que ese "caer" se refería a tener una buena impresión de la otra persona, lo cual le generó un poco de curiosidad, si él no había hecho nada, ¿cómo es que le caía bien? La miró un rato, Camila tenía una luz celeste suave y agradable. Suspiró y encendió la máquina para revisar la agenda.

—Oye, Levi, ¿tendrás un poco de azúcar o edulcorante? Es que salí rápido de casa y no traje.

—Tengo, pero no me gusta prestar mis cosas.

—Anda, un chorrito o una cucharada, mi café sabe a diablos, anda, no seas malito.

Apretó los labios y sacó la botella que estaba en una bolsa sellada, la abrió y le convidó, para luego hacer todo un ritual limpiando la misma volviéndola a guardar.

—Eren es super lindo, ¿no crees? Que ojazos tiene —le habló desconcentrándolo un poco de sus tareas. Levi la miró y suspiró de nuevo mientras se colocaba la vincha.

Para la hora de almuerzo Eren llegó tarde, el jefe de piso los había convocado a una reunión, así que apenas pudo charlar escasos minutos con Levi.

—¿Comes el brócoli crudo? —le preguntó mirando el plato del contrario.

—Tch, sí, algunas verduras saben mejor crudas —dijo llevándose una ramita a los labios—. Pero debes lavarlas bien, no puedes comer sin lavar.

—Comes bastante sano —indicó Eren mordiendo su porción de pizza ya algo blanda.

—No hagas de tu cuerpo la tumba de tu alma, Platón —recitó Levi solemnemente—. Era un filósofo griego, vivió en el siglo cuatro después de Cristo. Era un sabio. Significa que hay que cuidar el cuerpo porque tenemos uno solo, tú no lo cuidas mucho, aunque no se note luego todos esos malos hábitos harán mella en ti.

—¿Estás preocupado por mí? —largó Eren mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Uno se preocupa por las personas importantes, es así —contestó el asesor, mientras volvía a llevarse un último bocado de puré de zanahorias y calabaza a la boca.

Eren se quedó estático, Levi le había contestado sin titubear que él era una persona importante, eso lo dejó pensativo.

—Ya es hora, me voy —anunció el otro comenzando a guardar las cosas del almuerzo.

—No te olvides que hoy nos encontramos para tomar el helado —le recordó su supervisor.

—Ya te dije que no me olvido de mis compromisos, a las diecinueve horas, me gusta la puntualidad. Iré a lavarme los dientes, mastica bien.

Y se retiró, entonces Jean aprovechaba para sentarse en el lugar que había quedado vacío. Eren siguió mordisqueando su pizza, ¿qué significaba ser una persona importante para Levi? Por un lado le generaba curiosidad y le preocupaba otro tanto. Tal vez estaba yendo demasiado lejos con alguien de quien no tenía idea quien era, ¿y si todas las advertencias de Jean eran ciertas? ¿Levi tenía un problema mental? Bueno, era obvio que muy normal no era.

—¡Hey, bastardo! ¿Qué te pasa? Estás frunciendo tus cejas enormes, asustas —lo despabiló mientras le robaba una rebanada de la pizza—. Esto es una mierda —dijo al primer mordisco.

—Sino te gusta no comas. Y por cierto, dijiste que este sábado tendrías una foto de tu beso con Ymir, ¿qué sucedió?

—Bastardo, te estuve esperando el viernes, ¿por qué no fuiste a mi casa? —repreguntó sin responder al anterior cuestionamiento de su compañero.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que me patees el trasero a las tres o cuatro de la mañana? No gracias.

—Oh, tan sensible el marica —se burló y luego se puso un poco más serio—. Si quieres puedo ir a tu casa esta noche, ¿no tienes ganas de pasarla bien un rato? —soltó mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Eren se quedó callado, ganas no le faltaban para decirle que sí, pero no quería volver a sentirse usado y solo una vez que el otro calmara sus necesidades y se fuera.

—Tengo planes —anunció dando por terminado el almuerzo, empujó su lonchera hacia Jean—. Termínalo si quieres, yo ya estoy satisfecho.

Levi terminó su turno, se despidió evadiendo los labios de Camila, ¿qué le pasaba a esa mujer? Poniéndose tan confianzuda de repente. Corrió a la parada de colectivos y luego cuando terminó su viaje corrió a su casa. Limpió un rato los azulejos (manía que tenía cuando estaba un poco nervioso) y luego se dio un largo baño. El fin de semana había estado escogiendo diferentes atuendos hasta que finalmente se decidió por unos jean clásicos negros y una camisa blanca. Se afeitó, se perfumó, visitó a los reyes y les dio su medicina antes de partir.

—Tenemos una cita con el príncipe, es un día muy feliz —les dijo con su semblante serio, mientras Nerón maullaba—. Deséenme suerte, tengo la esperanza de que podamos ser amigos con el príncipe —sus ojitos brillaron emocionados—, lo sé, lo sé, no se pongan celosos, ustedes siempre serán mis mejores amigos, soy muy afortunado de tener amigos de la realeza, pero amigos humanos, uf, eso es una cosa bien difícil, se los digo, las personas son complicadas de entender. Haré un esfuerzo enorme, grandísimo y seré un buen niño, un muy buen niño —les contó mientras alisaba su camisa—. Realmente quiero ser amigo del príncipe. Hoy su luz naranja estaba tenue, tal vez está triste por algo, tal vez me quiera contar. Bueno, ya es hora, deséenme suerte. Nos vemos luego.

Contó cuatrocientos veintiséis pasos hasta la heladería, estaba un poco perturbado con el acontecimiento, así que ponerse a contar lo relajaba. Miró la hora en su celular, siete menos diez, estaba perfectamente a tiempo. Se sentó en unos de los banquitos afuera y trató de concentrarse en los autos rojos.

—Disculpe —lo llamó una de las empleadas—. Oh, era usted señor Levi, ¿quiere su helado de cereza?

—Hola Erika, todavía no, estoy esperando a alguien, gracias —dijo con su voz robótica.

—Oh, muy bien, cuando esté listo para ordenar me avisa —solicitó cordialmente y entró al local.

Se hicieron las siete, las siete y diez, y las siete y cuarto cuando sonó su celular. Levi atendió.

—¿Levi? Lo siento, se me hizo tarde, estoy llegando, no te vayas —lo escuchó agitado del otro lado.

—Te dije que seas puntual —le dijo en tono neutral y le cortó. Estaba un poco molesto.

Eren llegó diez minutos después un poco transpirado por la carrera que se había echado, se acercó a saludar y volvió a pedir disculpas. Tenía las mejillas rosadas por el ejercicio.

—De verdad lo siento, me dormí, puse la alarma pero… bueno, tengo el sueño pesado. No te enojes.

—Es inevitable enojarse —respondió el otro aunque no parecía molesto—. Estuve aquí a las siete menos diez, y me tuve que aguantar todas las ganas de comer mi helado. Vamos ya.

Cinco minutos después estaban en el banquito, Eren con un enorme cono de chocolate con almendras y menta granizada, y Levi con el suyo de cereza y cereza. El supervisor había pagado en compensación por la espera. El sol se había ocultado y las farolas de la calle ya estaban prendidas. Erika le había coqueteado un poco, después de todo Eren era llamativo donde fuera, al menos eso pensaba Levi.

—Ya no recuerdo hace cuanto que no salgo a tomar un helado —comenzó Eren tratando de sonar amable y empezar conversación, pero Levi parecía muy concentrado en su helado—. ¿Sabes? Cuando me iba bien en el colegio mi madre pasaba a buscarme a la salida y me llevaba a tomar un helado, a veces al cine, ella era muy buena conmigo, papá siempre decía que me consentía demasiado ¿tu madre también te consentía?

—Estoy comiendo —le informó el otro mientras lamía su helado.

—¿Sigues enojado?

—Sí, pero ahora estoy comiendo. A ti te gusta hablar mucho cuando hay que comer, así no se puede disfrutar la comida, ¿sabías que cuando uno come debe hacerlo en silencio?

—Wow, eres bastante estricto, ¿no? Puedes tomar una cucharada y luego intercambiar algunas palabras, tal vez no estás acostumbrado, eso es todo.

Levi suspiró, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo, se lo había dicho a los reyes.

—Entiendo, bien, entonces hablar y comer ¿Cómo es que comes esa asquerosidad? —dijo señalando la menta granizada.

—Es muy refrescante y deliciosa, amo este sabor, ¿alguna vez probaste?

—Dios me libre.

Eren soltó una risotada sin poder evitarlo.

—No seas tan extremista, Levi, además no puedes decir que no te gusta si no has probado. Anda, toma un poquito y verás que está buena —dijo acercándole un cucharilla con un poco.

—No, no, no, babeaste todo eso y quieres que yo lo coma, ¿qué te pasa? —espetó alarmado mientras se alejaba hasta el otro extremo del banquillo.

—Que quisquilloso, bueno, prueba con tu cucharilla entonces, a mí no me das asco.

—A mí tampoco me das asco tú, pero esa cosa color vómito de exorcismo sí.

—No lo has probado, no puedes saber.

—Sí sé, es horripilante.

—No seas infantil —Eren se acercó y se le pegó arrinconándolo en el banco.

—¿Te gusta estar cerca de mí o algo así? —preguntó el más bajo mirándolo con curiosidad.

—¿Te molesta?

—Es incómodo para mover los brazos.

Eren se alejó un poco le quitó su cucharilla y la hundió en la menta para luego pasársela. Levi lo miró no muy feliz.

—Prueba, no seas tan cerrado.

—Y tú eres bastante invasivo, no eres así en el call center.

—No, aquí afuera ya no somos supervisor y asesor, somos solo dos chicos disfrutando de un helado y un momento agradable, o bueno, lo más agradable que se pueda.

—¿Sabes que no es agradable?

—¿Mmm?

—Llegar tardísimo a una cita, eso no lo es —dijo quitando la cucharilla de las manos de Eren y mirando el helado con verdadera aprehensión. Inspiro y retuvo la respiración mientras se metía la cucharada en la boca y tragaba con esfuerzo. Luego soltó el aire y comenzó a lamer desesperado su helado para pasar el sabor.

—¿Fue tan malo?

—No me obligues más, por favor, solo me gusta la cereza —le pidió con una expresión tierna.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¿no me convidarás del tuyo?

—No, es mío, si quieres te compro un cono de cereza nuevo, pero no toques el mío.

—Eres un poco tacaño, ¿eh?

—Tacaño no es la palabra, un tacaño no te invitaría un cono nuevo, yo simplemente prefiero que no toquen mi comida es incómodo y antihigiénico. Las manos contienen miles de gérmenes, todo el tiempo no nos damos cuenta que tocamos cientos de superficies llenas de cosas microscópicas que en verdad son terroríficas, que tienen la única misión de infectarnos y enfermarnos, de destruir nuestras defensas y…

—Ya, ya, está bien, tú ganas. No volveré a meter mis manos en tu comida, caray.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, Eren parecía un poco desilusionado, Levi había notado que su luz menguaba y eso lo alarmó, ¿cómo lo arreglaba?

—Hace un rato hablaste de tu madre —dijo mientras se acercaba a Eren y se le pegaba al costado, al otro le gustaba eso ¿no? —. ¿Era amable contigo? ¿Ya no lo es?

—Fue la mejor madre del mundo —contó con un aire de melancolía—. Era mi cómplice en todo, mi confidente, a quien podía recurrir si la vida era muy dura. Ella y yo teníamos mucho códigos, palabras en clave, secretos…

—¿Palabras en clave?

—Sí, te contaré una, cuando me escondía algún postre delicioso fuera de la vista de mi padre, que es un glotón y le gustan las cosas dulces, ella solía decirme: "Eren, acomoda la biblioteca después de que la uses" —se rió con un dejo de nostalgia—. Papá siempre se quedaba confundido con nuestros diálogos, porque él no me había visto usar la pequeña biblioteca de casa, esa era nuestra palabra: biblioteca, y yo ya sabía que había algo delicioso esperándome dentro del latón donde se suponía que guardaba la avena arrollada. Papá jamás tocaba ese latón, odiaba la avena.

—Buena estrategia, eran un buen equipo por lo visto.

—Sí, lo éramos. Pf, nunca le conté esto a nadie.

—¿Y qué le sucedió a tu madre?

—Una septicemia, debían hacerle una intervención de rutina, sacarle el apéndice, pero luego la herida se infectó. Hubo mala praxis, mi padre es médico, él estuvo más en los detalles. Un domingo estábamos almorzando todos juntos, tranquilos, felices y luego… ningún domingo volvió a ser igual.

—Te entiendo —habló Levi con solemnidad—, debo enfrentar la muerte bastante seguido. De hecho tengo un cementerio en mi patio. Descansan siete reyes y cuatro reinas.

Eren miró completamente desconcertado a Levi, ¿de qué carajos estaba hablando? ¿Un cementerio?

—Pero bueno, ellos van a estar mejor. Mi vecina, se llama Armenia, pero no es de Armenia así es su nombre, ella me ha dicho que hay otra vida después de esta, y que aquellos que han sido buenos y justos se van al paraíso. Así que estoy seguro que ellos están allá, seguro la pasan mejor.

—¿Cómo es eso que tienes gente enterrada en tu patio? —preguntó Eren con cautela, dejando completamente de comer.

—¿Gente? No tengo gente enterrada en mi patio, son reyes y reinas, ellos no son gente. Tch, mira, se hizo tarde, debo irme o no llegaré a tiempo —avisó mirando su celular y poniéndose de pie—. Por eso te dije que debes ser puntual.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Te lo dije, Eren, a las nueve empieza la novela —respondió como si fuera obvio.

—Pero apenas van a ser las ocho.

—Sí, pero a las ocho y media comen los reyes y hay cosas que cocinarles, no todos comen lo mismo. Algunos no tienen dientes, entonces el alimento hay que remojarlo y hacerlo puré, y prepararlos para el descanso, yo también tengo que hacer mi cena, ceno mientras miro la novela.

—¿Reyes? Espera, espera, no entiendo.

—Se hace tarde para explicar, es largo, otro día te cuento, adiós Eren. La menta es asquerosa.

—¡Levi! Espera, te acompaño —dijo tirando su cono a medio comer en el tacho y corriendo a su lado.

—No me voy a perder, ¿eh? Ya hice este camino varias veces —el más alto se rió.

—Me imagino que sí, solo quiero acompañarte unas cuadras para que podamos seguir conversando.

—Te encanta hablar un montón, eres bueno en eso. Bueno, ¿qué hablamos ahora?

—No sé, cuéntame de ti, con quien vives, sobre tu familia, no sé.

—No tengo familia ahora, excepto los reyes, ellos son buenos familiares si lo pienso bien, pero no son personas.

—¿Quiénes son estos famosos reyes?

—Han sido abandonados, no pueden valerse por sí mismos, así que los tengo a mi cuidado. Son siete, siempre deben ser siete.

—¿Son mascotas? —Levi frenó en seco y miró a Eren con frialdad.

—No son mas-co-tas, ellos no tienen que obedecer a nadie, ni seguir normas excepto no hacerse daño unos a otros. Ahora son reyes, así que vivirán bien su último tiempo, yo me encargo de eso.

—OK, entonces… ¿vives solo? Digo, aparte de los reyes, no vives con otra persona.

—No. A veces viene mi madre a visitarme, una vez al mes dijimos, pero ella se olvida o está ocupada, que es lo mismo.

—Entonces sí tienes familia, porque dijiste que no la tenías.

—Tengo una madre, pero no somos familia, solo tenemos la misma sangre, ella tiene su otra familia, y le lleva tiempo atenderlos y eso. Pero no importa, soy adulto, me mantengo solo y me hago cargo de mi departamento, no necesito ayuda.

—Ya veo, eres muy responsable. Si quieres… podríamos ver juntos la novela. Nunca he visto una, pero-

—No, hoy es lunes, no es día de visitas —le respondió con firmeza—. Martes tampoco, miércoles tampoco, viernes es mi día favorito pero no es día de visitas, sábado menos y el domingo tampoco.

—Joder, eres muy estructurado, si no hay nadie en tu casa ¿cuál es el problema?

—No es día de visitas. Martes tampoco, miércoles tampoco, viernes es mi día favor-

—Ya, ya, ya entendí, rayos. Bueno, ¿entonces el jueves es el único día que se te puede visitar? ¿Y qué hay de que tú visites a otros, eh? Podrías venir a la mía, tengo un televisor grande.

—No visito casa ajena —respondió con simpleza—, y tengo una agenda muy ocupada, mucho. Y trata de hacer una pregunta a la vez, me estresa cuando haces dos o tres, eres muy ansioso.

—Mmm, entiendo, ¿te estoy molestando? Tengo la impresión de que te molesta que intente conocerte un poco más.

Levi se detuvo otra vez y lo miró a los ojos fugazmente, luego miró al suelo.

—Me gusta que nos conozcamos, pero yo no soy bueno hablando, lo siento por eso. Nunca hablé tanto contigo y eso a veces… me abruma un poco.

—Es la primera vez que alguien me dice que le abruma conversar. Está bien, no quiero incomodarte, me iré a mi casa ahora. Y en serio, lamento haber tardado hoy. Entonces… ¿el jueves puedo ir a visitarte?

Levi se refregó los dedos, suspiró profundo y trató de no largar su consabido "tch", sabía que siempre lo malinterpretaban, estaba sudando frío del gran esfuerzo que eso suponía. Pero el príncipe iba a ir a visitarlo, tenía que ser agradecido.

—Puedes venir el jueves, pero debes ser puntual, te espero a las ocho. Es la séptima avenida, numeración 104, vivo en planta baja, departamento tres. Pero yo como sano, ya sabes.

Eren sonrió triunfal mientras sacaba su celular para anotar la dirección.

—Llevaré cerveza —dijo animado.

—No tomo alcohol los días de semana.

—Ya, llevaré un refresco.

—Los refrescos no son sanos.

—¡Joder! ¿Agua mineral está bien?

—Tengo en casa, no lleves nada, estaremos bien. Te presentaré a la realeza, ellos querían conocerte de todas maneras —Eren abrió grande sus ojos.

—OK, como tú digas. Bueno, será hasta mañana.

—Ten cuidado, usa la senda peatonal, descansa bien, no comas porquerías.

—Sí, mamá —contestó resoplando un poco fastidiado.

—¿Eh? ¿Mamá? No soy tu mamá.

—Lo sé, solo estaba bromeando, ya sabes, por todas las recomendaciones y eso… No importa, olvídalo, hasta mañana, Levi.

—Adiós.

Levi llegó rápido a su casa, se cambió por un conjunto deportivo cómodo y puso el agua a calentar. Sacó los sobrecitos de atún, las vitaminas y se puso a preparar los siete platos. Mientras lo hacía iba tarareando una canción que había aprendido en el jardín de infantes. Siempre que estaba de buen humor no podía evitar recordarla. Su maestra Ana lo había felicitado muchas veces cuando la había aprendido y eso se le había quedado grabado a fuego.

—_Arroz con leche me quiero casar, con una señorita de San Nicolás, que sepa coser, que sepa bordar, que sepa abrir la puerta para ir a jugar._

Nunca había entendido por completo el significado de la letra, pero había decidido mejor quedarse con la sensación que le brindaba cada vez que la entonaba. Él sabía coser, bordar y abrir la puerta, aunque no estaba seguro con eso de casarse.

Una vez que los platos estuvieron listos, los puso en una bandeja y fue a ver a los reyes. Los lunes ellos comían temprano, tenía mucho que tejer, estaba atrasado con los encargos.

—Catalina Primera, mira, te has meado en tu mantita, tch. No te estoy regañando, ¿te cuesta ir al baño, cierto? Te haré tu cama más abajo y más cerca de la puerta, cambiaré tu manta, no llores, no te sientas avergonzada, los accidentes pasan, ya, calma. Nerón Primero, estás metiendo tu cabeza otra vez en la comida que no te corresponde, eres ciego, pero también eres un pícaro —una vez que los acomodó bien se puso en cuclillas y les contó las novedades—. Salió todo muy bien, el príncipe vendrá el jueves, ¿escucharon? Ustedes querían conocerlo, así que ahora es una buena oportunidad, no se pongan a gritar apenas entre, no lo asusten por favor. Ese día comerán atún fresco, lo tengo congelado, pero lo dejaré listo ¿Qué dices Tiburcio? No, no es un soborno… bueno, tal vez un poco lo es, pero es un negocio bueno para todos. Tutankamón Segundo, ¿qué sucede con tu pata? ¿Te sigue doliendo? No te preocupes, iremos al doctor de reyes mañana. Muy bien, hoy hace un poco de frío, así que les dejaré el calefactor encendido en mínimo, ¿bueno? Buscaré los platos luego de la novela. No peleen entre ustedes, si alguno se duerme rece antes. Bien.

La primera mitad de la novela cenó tranquilo una sopa con granos de choclo y queso derretido que estuvo exquisita, lo acompañó con unas tostadas del pan que siempre le daba Armenia todas las semanas. Luego lavó todo aprovechando los comerciales y luego se puso a tejer. Bostezó un par de veces, realmente todas las emociones de ese día lo habían agotado.

Luego de la novela apagó la tele, recogió y lavó los platos de la realeza y decidió tejer un poco más para tener todo listo para el siguiente día que debía ir al Hospital. El tiempo estaba cambiando, tendría que comprar lana más gruesa. Mientras tejía pensaba en todo lo que le había contado Eren, así que las madres podían ser así de lindas y amorosas. Recordó una vez que su madre le compró una caja de alfajores para que llevara uno a la escuela cada día de ese mes, pero Levi se comió diez en un solo día y le agarró un ataque al hígado que lo dejó en cama un día entero. Le subió fiebre y estuvo delirando un poco envuelto en las colchas, le llevó varios días recuperarse del todo. Armenia lo regañó, y le dijo que las golosinas eran terriblemente nocivas para los niños. Desde entonces las evitaba, tenía ganas de comerlas claro, pero el miedo por descomponerse de nuevo y afrontar eso solo lo ayudó a sobreponerse y no consumirlas. Además no siempre le alcanzaba el dinero que ella le dejaba para la semana. Los primeros meses eran duros, los primeros días gastaba demasiado y luego estaba a pan y agua el resto hasta que ella aparecía para reponerlo.

Armenia le enseñó a administrarse, a fijarse bien en los vueltos y a invertir más en frutas y verduras que era más sano y económico. Le enseñó a comprar las ofertas de latas, así que media alacena estaba llena de ellas, todas ordenadas y clasificadas con precisión casi científica.

El miércoles tenía cita con la doctora Zoe, era lo que menos le gustaba hacer de todas sus actividades, pero hasta que la doctora no le diera de alta mucho no podía hacer. No le iba a contar sobre Eren, aún. No hacía falta tampoco. Cuando se dio cuenta había terminado el último par de escarpines. Contó todo de nuevo para estar seguro, los colocó en bolsitas de nylon individuales y finalmente se fue a dormir luego de asearse.

Cuando cerró los ojos recordó la sonrisa cantarina de Eren. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el lunes fue un día favorito.

.

By Luna de Acero.


	5. Un jueves favorito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. perdón la demora, de ninguna manera abandonaré este fic, espero lo desfruten, si es así dejen algún review, voto o comentario para que yo me entere, vivo de sus ánimos, muchas gracias!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, pero la historia es completamente de mi invención.
> 
> Advertencias: Nada, cero, no hay, no etziste.
> 
> Dedicatoria especial: Para la amorosa y talentosa Luisa Margot y todos aquellos que constantemente me han pedido una actualización, gracias por la paciencia!

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **"Me gusta la gente que vibra, que no hay que empujarla, que no hay que decirle que haga las cosas,** _

_ **sino que sabe lo que hay que hacer y que lo hace. La gente que cultiva sus sueños** _

_ **hasta que esos sueños se apoderan de su propia realidad."** _

_ **Mario Benedetti** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

Se miró de nuevo frente al espejo, había una arruga en su camisa pero ya no había tiempo de plancharla de nuevo y eso lo tenía un poco estresado.

Era jueves y día de visita, ¡y qué visita! Ni más ni menos que el príncipe iba a ir a su casa. Levi le había preguntado a Camila que camisa le quedaría mejor y le mostró las fotos que había tomado de las prendas, pero la mujer era ruidosa y chismosa y le había estado indagando si era para ir a una cita o qué. Tch, no era una cita, era una visita. Como fuera no le gustaron muchos sus consejos, le dijo que probara con ropa más casual, una sudadera negra y un jean ajustado, algo más "cool" dijo ella (no sabía que significaba cool, había buscado en Google y le salía que significaba fresco, esa manía de la gente de mezclar los adjetivos de clima con la ropa, uf) ¿Pero cómo se suponía que iba a recibir semejante visita tan importante vestido de manera informal? No, eso no podía estar bien, decidió seguir su instinto, solo que dejó la corbata y el saco, sí, eso estaba bien.

Fue hasta la cocina y se fijó que las tostadas no se pasaran de cocción, estaban perfectas, sacó la bandeja y con cuidado las acomodó en la panera rociándolas con unas gotas de aceite de oliva y especias, luego apagó el horno y procedió a llenar los tres cuencos con los diferentes preparados que había preparado. Una mayonesa de zanahorias, una crema de quesos y otra crema de aguacate/palta. Miró la hora, ocho menos cinco, aunque conociéndolo era probable que llegara tarde.

Llevó las cosas a la mesa ratona del living, dispuso varias servilletas de papel, vasos descartables y en dos jarras un jugo natural de naranja y una limonada, porque no estaba muy seguro de qué cosas le gustarían al príncipe, algunas veces había sentido un leve perfume a cítricos emanando de su cuerpo, por lo que supuso que si le gustaban las colonias de ese estilo tal vez le gustaran las bebidas del mismo tipo. Fue de nuevo al baño y se miró al espejo, uf, esa arruga le estaba haciendo pasar un momento difícil.

El timbre sonó y Levi sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso. Trató de tranquilizarse, su propia luz estaba llena de explosiones amarillas por doquier de la emoción. Aparte de Armenia y las muy esporádicas visitas de su madre, era la primera vez en cuatro años que Levi recibía a alguien tan diferente, e importante, en su propia casa. Repasó con sus ojos por todos lados y se dio cuenta que la casa brillaba como siempre, apretó el aromatizador de "Primavera Fantástica" y fue hasta la puerta.

Miró por el ojo de pez y lo vió en el pasillo rascándose la oreja. Bien, el momento había llegado.

—Hola, Eren —saludó con su voz acartonada y el más alto le sonrió con calidez, Levi siempre tenía la impresión que cuando Eren le sonreía los rayos del sol le atravesaban el cuerpo, aunque fuera de noche como ahora.

—Levi, lo siento, llegué cinco minutos tarde, peeero eso fue porque me equivoqué de dirección y me fui al edificio del al lado.

—Oh, pasa a menudo, ni ese edificio ni el nuestro tienen los número de la calle en el frente, los del correo también se confunden, es molesto. Adelante, bienvenido a mi casa.

Ambos estaban nerviosos pero intentaban que no se notara.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Eren asombrado—. Tu casa es hermosa.

Ah, el sol había crecido y lo había llenado con su luz, pensó el anfitrión.

Eren vió todo el despliegue en la mesa ratona y quedó asombrado, joder, era para sacarle una foto, todo tan perfectamente dispuesto que parecía la portada de una revista de entremeses.

—¡Wow! ¿Todo lo hiciste tú?

—Vivo solo.

—Claro, pero me refería a si tu preparaste los ingredientes de estas cremas o las compraste o las pediste a algún lugar.

—Siempre es mejor cocinar uno, eso de no saber qué le ponen en otros lugares no me gusta.

—Traje una refresco de manzana —dijo mostrando una botella y Levi hizo una mueca.

—Te dije que no trajeras nada.

—Lo sé, pero eso de caer a una casa ajena sin nada para compartir no me parecía bien.

—La dejemos en la mesa y que cada uno se sirva lo que le apetezca.

—Buena idea.

—Aunque yo me esmeré mucho con los jugos —agregó mirándolo de reojo y pasando su mano "disimuladamente" sobre su pecho para poder aplastar esa arruga rebelde en su camisa.

—Ya veo.

—Mucho.

—Ajá, bueno, tomaré el… jugo de naranjas, entonces.

—Pero luego, ahora hay que prepararle la comida a los reyes —dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina y Eren fue por detrás suyo, Levi se giró y lo miró serio.

—Te acompaño.

—Puedes mirar televisión si quieres, hay 123 canales, lo que quieras hasta las nueve, a esa hora pondré la novela sí o sí.

—Claro, bueno, prefiero estar contigo en la cocina y ver cómo le cocinas a los… reyes, tengo curiosidad por conocerlos.

—Ellos también, no hablaron de otra cosa en toda la semana.

Eren se quedó perplejo ante lo dicho y Levi se dio cuenta enseguida que el príncipe se había asustado, o algo como eso.

—No hablan como nosotros, hablan a su manera.

—Oh… ¿y tú los entiendes?

—Sí, eso es raro, lo sé.

—Eh, bueno, no mucho, mi papá tiene un pez y, suele hablar mucho con él. Como sea, ¿qué comen?

—Eso depende, hay dos a dieta no por gordos sino que tienen dolencias, y la mayoría no tiene dientes así que ¿ves? Aquí remojé el alimento balanceado —dijo mostrándole una olla con el mismo humedecido e hinchado—. Luego hay que pisarlo hasta hacerlo como un puré —dijo tomando un "pisa papas".

—Puedo ayudarte con eso si quieres.

Levi lo miró seriamente, quería decirle que no, que no le gustaba que lo ayudaran, pero tenía que ser gentil, eso le habían dicho los reyes. Le acercó la olla y el utensilio y Eren le sonrió.

Levi puso los siete platos en la pequeña isla de la cocina y luego sacó la caja con la medicación para repartir las correspondientes en los platos, en otros dos puso arroz con pedacitos de atún desmenuzados.

—Sí que le dedicas tiempo, ¿siete platos?

—Son siete, siempre son siete.

—¿Los tienes hace mucho tiempo?

—Nerón lleva una semana, es ciego y algo pícaro pero se ha adaptado bien es el miembro más nuevo de la realeza, y luego está Tiburcio que lleva en su trono desde hace tres años, es el que más ha durado en su reinado aquí.

Eren analizaba lo que Levi decía y empezaba a ponerse más y más nervioso, hablaba demasiadas cosas extrañas ¿debería inventar algo e irse? Lo vió sacando otro botiquín con gazas y desinfectantes y lo miró con duda.

—¿E-eso para qu-qué es?

—Tutankamón Segundo tiene su pata lastimada, tch, no se está curando bien, debo llevarlo al doctor de reyes mañana, hoy estaba ocupado dijo y además venías tú porque el Jueves es día de visitas.

—Eh, si quieres podemos llevarlo ahora, no me molesta.

—Te acabo de decir que el doctor está ocupado, debes prestar más atención a lo que te dicen.

—Si es urgente podemos ir a otra veterinaria.

—Mmm, mejor no, el doctor de reyes tiene el historial clínico de cada uno y no se aprovecha, hace precio y el realmente quiere a sus pacientes, en otras partes no es así, ¿ya terminaste? Eres lento.

—Perdón, me entretuve con la conversación.

—Sí, a ti te gusta mucho soltar palabras.

—¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Que estemos sin decirnos nada todo el tiempo?

Levi reflexionó al respecto y soltó un suspiro.

—Yo… te lo dije antes, no soy bueno con las palabras, pero voy a intentarlo, lo prometo.

—Está bien, entiendo que no eres bueno con las palabras, entonces ¿en qué eres bueno?

El asesor reflexionó algunos segundos y luego fue a sacar una olla con arroz blanco cocido del refrigerador para mezclarlo con el alimento.

—Soy bueno tejiendo, cuidando a los reyes, limpiando, asesorando a clientes morosos, cocinando saludable, hablando español y chino, sumando mentalmente, acomodando estantes, durmiendo a horario, llegando puntual, ahorrando dinero, siendo silencioso, arreglando zapatos, zurcien-

—OK, OK, wow, esas son... muchas cosas.

—No terminé.

—Bueno no hace falta que me digas todas y cada una de las cosas en las que eres bueno.

—Tu preguntaste.

—Sí, pero me refería a una o dos cosas, las que hagas mejor, las que más te gusten hacer.

—Error, las cosas que hago mejor no siempre son las que más me gustan hacer.

—Joder, a ver, ¿qué tal una cosa que haces bien y una cosa que te gusta hacer?

—¿Tiene que ser la cosa que mejor hago o no? ¿Y la cosa que me gusta hacer tiene que ser la que más me gusta o no?

Eren sostuvo una sonrisa falsa para no romper el ambiente pero ¿por qué diantres era tan complicado hablar con él? Maldita la hora en la que había aceptado la apuesta esa.

—Solo di la que quieras de cada una y ya.

—Bueno, lo que mejor hago es tejer, lo hago desde hace varios años, soy rápido y prolijo.

—¿Y qué es lo que tejes?

—No terminé de responder —dijo con molestia y luego suspiró.

—De acuerdo, soy un poco ansioso y-

—No un poco, eres completamente ansioso.

—Y tú eres tan directo que a veces tus palabras hieren.

—¿Hieren? —Levi parecía confundido.

—En los sentimientos.

Levi se quedó en silencio, todo lo que estaba relacionado con las palabras y los sentimientos era demasiado complicado, mejor se concentraba en hacer bien la comida de los reyes. Amasó el arroz con el alimento desmenuzado para formar una pasta que fuera fácil de masticar y digerir y luego fue sirviendo las porciones

—Una cosa que me gusta hacer es compartir tiempo con Eren, pero es difícil cuando hay que conversar —continuó luego de unos minutos en silencio, el más alto sonrió levemente—. Tejo escarpines, mantas, batas pequeñas y veces guantes, pero solo en invierno, en verano con hilo, porque la lana es calurosa.

—¿Escarpines? ¿Para quién tejes tanto?

—Son muchos, todo el tiempo hay más y más, sí.

—¿También son masc-quiero decir, tejes para los reyes?

—Sí, les tejo a ellos, pero ya tienen sus propios atuendos y están bien calientes en el cobertizo que acondicioné, ahora tejo para bebés.

Eren se quedó mirándolo con atención mientras terminaba de llenar el último plato y procedía a meter el resto de la pasta en una bolsa hermética, luego se lavó las manos con diligencia, y procedió a lavar la vajilla utilizada.

—¿Bebés?

—Sí, ¿no sabes lo que es un bebé?

—Sí, sí sé, pasa que no entiendo si hablas de bebés humanos o...

—¿Hay otros bebés acaso?

—Bueno los bebés de perro, gato, eso.

—Esos se llaman cachorros, los bebés son humanos, como tú y yo pero más pequeños.

—¿Vendes tus tejidos?

—No, no los vendo, los dono al Hospital. Petra trabaja allí, es una chica muy linda y muy amable, es enfermera y se preocupa mucho por todos ellos, muchas madres van solas y no tienen dinero, ni recursos, los inviernos son duros y a veces no hay suficiente, en verano tampoco, pero en verano de hilo, no de lana, porque la lana es caliente.

—¿Cómo fue que se te ocurrió hacer eso?

—Petra me avisó el catorce de marzo de dos mil quince que un señor había donado muchos ovillos y como ella sabía que me gustaba tejer me propuso la idea, luego los bebés nunca se acaban, siempre hay más y más, así que lo seguí haciendo y doña Armenia, mi vecina -pero es su nombre, ella nació en este país-, siempre me dice que haga algo de provecho con mi tiempo libre y así fue. Bueno, vamos a llevar esto que los reyes ya están inquietos porque son las ocho y media.

—De acuerdo, vamos —Eren levantó la bandeja donde Levi había acomodado los siete platos, le generaba mucha curiosidad todo esto de los reyes, no escuchaba ruidos en la casa y siguió al otro por una puerta que daba a un pequeño patio.

Había un cobertizo a la derecha hecho de chapas y machimbres, muy limpio, al menos desde afuera, tenía un techo de madera con tejas verdes. El pasto estaba cortado al ras todo verde y brillante, no había flores, o canteros o otras plantas, excepto al fondo, que era una sola franja rectangular donde florecían margaritas encima, o al menos desde esa distancia le pareció ver eso.

—Ese es el cementerio —fue la corta explicación de Levi—. Aguarda un momento, por favor, les voy a informar, a veces se ponen un poco eufóricos si entre otra persona.

Accionó un interruptor desde afuera y abrió la puerta para meterse, escuchó una gran cantidad de maullidos y eso le sorprendió, así que eran gatos, joder, soltó la inhalación que venía reteniendo. Bien, tenía muchos gatos y a medida que morían los enterraba allí. Era como la loca de los gatos pero en versión masculina, ese pensamiento no hizo que estuviera más tranquilo. Luego de varios minutos Levi salió.

—Disculpa la demora, aproveché para curar la pata de Tiburcio, no está muy feliz, bueno, ya puedes entrar, no olvides saludar, cuando uno entra a un lugar debe saludar.

—Lo haré. Levi agarró la bandeja y dejó que Eren entrara primero, el lugar no era muy grande, cuando mucho tendría dos por dos metros o dos por tres.

La puerta tenía una salidera cuadrada, de manera que los residentes podían salir al patio a gusto por lo visto. Dentro había una especie de "cama cucheta" (si es que a ese se le podía llamar cama), era como un armario sin puertas con varios compartimentos todos recubiertos de algo como una alfombra roja mullida y peluda y en cada "piso" había dos cuchas, algunas eran como nidos donde estaban metidos los gatos, otros eran almohadones y uno no tenía nada. Seis pares de ojos se posicionaron sobre su anatomía con absoluta curiosidad, seis porque había un gato gris un poco gordinflón y pelado por partes que tenía los ojos cerrados y el borde de la lengua afuera de la boca, evidentemente tenía aún tipo de problema. En realidad todos parecían tener problemas, joder, que eran los gatos más feos y viejos que Eren hubiera visto alguna vez.

Se inclinó para saludar, no supo porqué pero le pareció lo mejor.

—Buenas noches, a todos, sus... majestades, ¿así está bien?

Levi asintió mientras se arrodillaba y disponía los cuencos, ordenadamente los gatos bajaron de sus camas y se fueron a alimentar.

—Ahora estarán un poco ocupados comiendo, pero ellos están contentos de que hayas venido —"tradujo", Levi.

Luego se fue al fondo del cobertizo, era una zona donde la chapa del costado estaba lleno de agujeros, aparentemente para ventilación y Eren notó que allí estaban los baños sanitarios de los felinos. Levi se puso guantes de látex y un barbijo, se acuclilló y con una palita y una bolsa limpió todo con diligencia para luego cerrar la misma y tirarla dentro de un tacho con tapa en un costado. Luego rellenó de nuevo los baños con piedras sanitarias nuevas y limpias. Se sacó los guantes y el barbijo y volvió junto a Eren que con delicadeza acariciaba la cabeza de Nabucodonosor Tercero, era al que más le gustaban los mimos.

Notó que Tiburcio cojeaba y lo alejó del resto para que pudiera comer con más tranquilidad, revisó los bebederos y al fin se relajó.

—Tus reyes tienen un palacio muy... muy lindo y limpio, viven mejor que yo.

—Se lo merecen, son bueno en su reinado —dijo Levi mirándolos atentamente uno a uno, revisando que estuvieran bien.

Nerón, que siempre era el primero en terminar, se giró y chocó unos cuantos mientras maullaba con una voz grave y rasposa como de persona que ha fumado toda la vida. Levi se agachó y lo ayudó a encontrar el camino hacia Eren.

—¿Qué les ha sucedido? Todos parecen un poco... maltratados.

—Cada uno tiene una larga historia, pero no puedo contarte ahora porque faltan quince minutos para la novela, no voy a terminar ni con la primera.

—Entiendo, ¿tú los adoptas?

—Ráscale la oreja izquierda, no siente nada en la derecha —dijo Levi al ver a Eren tocando la cabeza de Nerón—. Yo les doy un trono para que vivan bien lo que tengan que vivir.

—¿No adoptas cachorros? ¿Todos viej-, quiero decir, uh... grandes?

—A la mayoría no les gusta los gatos entrados en edad o con lo que ellos llaman "defectos" como Nerón que no puede ver. Una vez trabajé en un refugio, a los que están demasiado heridos o débiles o pelados o sin dientes... no los buscan. Solo los pequeños, yo no lo entiendo muy bien —dijo mientras acariciaba a otros tres que habían terminado de comer y se le acurrucaban en los pies—, estos reyes son los más amables, bien portados y agradecidos que yo alguna vez haya conocido. Tienen todo para dar, aunque no siempre vayan a vivir mucho —le susurró acercándose a Eren para que no lo escucharan, pero Nerón largó un maullido, Levi lo miró—. No te quejes, tú vas a vivir mucho, lo sé —luego miró a Eren y siguió con la conversación anterior, Nabuco se había trepado a la falda del príncipe y estaba ronroneando a gusto—. La gente dice que no son lindos, eso es lo que no entiendo porque yo a todos los veo muy hermosos. La gente tampoco es linda muchas veces, y sin embargo ellos no rechazarían a alguien porque fuera cojo, o manco, tampoco los miran mal o se burlan, ellos solo quieren alguien que los quiera y los cuide, y yo puedo darles eso.

Eren se quedó callado, profundamente conmovido, ¡vaya que había sido una enorme sorpresa! Ese hombre en apariencia frío y distante en realidad tenía un corazón cálido y enorme. Levi se puso de pie, sacudiendo su pantalón de los pelos gatunos.

—Bueno, faltan cinco minutos, hay que ver la novela.

Apenas terminó de hablar un mar de maullidos los inundó desde todas partes, Eren notó que estaban protestando.

—Después de la novela si hay tiempo el prín-eh, E-Eren vendrá a despedirse.

—¿El prin?

—Faltan cuatro minutos para la novela, andando —dijo y salió rápido del lugar.

Eren enarcó una ceja, acarició un poco más a unos cuantos y antes de irse los volvió a mirar.

—Volveré para despedirme, con permiso.

Escuchó algunos maullidos de fondo mientras cerraba la puerta. "Joder, estoy hablando con gatos", pensó divertido y fue a la cocina para lavarse las manos e ir al living con Levi. Lo notó un poco ansioso y se sentó a su lado dándole espacio, luego se sirvió el jugo de naranjas que seguía fresco y agradable al paladar, ¡era jugo natural! De inmediato procedió a servirse de las tostadas, hizo una exclamación de alegría, estaba delicioso. Luego miró a Levi que lo observaba de reojo.

—Me encanta, esto está exquisito.

—Eso es bueno. Cuando empiece la novela no hables, es un capítulo muy importante, en los cortes comerciales puedes preguntar y hacer todo eso que te gusta con las palabras.

—OK, antes de que empiece ¿puedes explicarme un poco de qué va? Digo, así no estoy demasiado perdido.

—¿Estás perdido? Estás en mi casa.

—Me refería a la historia, a la novela.

—Se llama "Eres mi verdadero amor", Noelia está enamorado de Facundo Fernando, pero luego hay otra mujer, esta Rita que es muy malvada, ella los quiere separar porque quiere quedarse con Facundo Fernando y no puedo explicarte más porque ya está empezando, hubieras preguntado antes, tch.

Eren soltó un suspiro, ni modo, Levi era Levi y era muy estricto con ciertas cosas, pero la verdad es que luego de conocer su casa, a los famosos reyes y todo el tema, se sentía un poco idiota por haber pensado tan mal de su asesor. Después de todo era un hombre de bien y que aunque podía parecerlo en realidad no escondía ningún secreto truculento. Siguió comiendo -tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible porque sabía que eso alteraba a Levi-, pero es que tenía hambre y esas tostadas con crema estaban deliciosas.

Levi parecía una estatua, sino fuera que de tanto en tanto parpadeaba. Eren trató de concentrarse en el "muy original y para nada cliché" argumento de la novela más popular del año, pero es que el rechazo era fuerte. Reacciones demasiado sobreactuadas, frases patéticas y eventos completamente predecibles condimentaban el momento, sin embargo le puso voluntad y cuando menos quiso acordar estaba bastante entretenido con lo que sucedía. A pesar de que estaba relajado notó que Levi apretaba los párpados cuando en algunas escenas los personajes decían malas palabras ¿Qué tendría Levi? ¿Serían trastornos obsesivos compulsivos propios de una persona que había vivido mucho tiempo en soledad? ¿Sería algún desorden mental no diagnosticado? Porque a pesar de ser una buena persona era raro de cojones.

Lejos de sentirse asustado o nervioso como estaba al principio, ahora se sentía más bien intrigado. Si se dejaba de lado su forma de hablar o responder y esas actitudes robóticas... Levi era un hombre bastante atractivo. Tenía lindas facciones, una bonita piel, siempre impecable y pulcro, comía sano y parecía ejercitarse a decir por un par de veces que se arremangó las camisas (para no manchar los puños, decía) y pudo apreciar algunos músculos marcándose por ahí, pero... ¿cómo entendería Levi las relaciones de pareja? ¿Habría tenido alguna en su vida? Ni modo, cuando fuera momento de los comerciales le preguntaría si le daba chance.

Finalmente los comerciales aparecieron y Levi puso el volumen en mínimo, detestaba los comerciales. Con mucho cuidado tomó una servilleta y luego una tostada, se tomó el su tiempo para untarla y le dió un mordisco.

—Lo siento, llené de migas —admitió avergonzado Eren al darse cuenta de que no había usado servilleta, luego de tragar y beber un poco de limonada, Levi respondió.

—Sí, si hay una próxima vez veré de buscar alguna comida menos ruidosa y que no se deshaga en pedacitos.

—Oye, Li, ¿has tenido parejas antes? Me refiero, una novia o novio, o algo como eso.

—A tí te gusta mucho investigar en la vida ajena, Armenia dice que eso hacen los chusmas.

—Solo estoy conversando para conocerte mejor, eso es todo, pero si tanto te molesta hablar al respecto está bien respetaré tu decisión.

—No me molesta, lo siento, a veces no sé elegir las palabras y eso siempre provoca confusiones. Voy a responderte, sí, tuve dos novias y un novio y otro que no quiso ser novio —luego miró a Eren con seriedad—, ¿eso es suficiente para responder tu pregunta o debo dar más detalles?

—No, es suficiente, gracias.

—¿Gracias por qué?

—Nada, olvídalo.

—¿Y tú?

—Veamos, yo tuve dos novios hasta ahora, y eso es todo.

—¿Eren quiere ser novio de Jean?

El supervisor lo miró con sorpresa y se giró un poco en su asiento, luego frunció el ceño.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Las tostadas?

—No, eso de que yo quiero que Jean sea mi novio.

—Ah, bueno lo deduje, siempre que él pasa tu lo miras así —explicó imitando como Eren suavizaba la mirada—, y tus ojos siempre lo siguen, y luego te pones nervioso cuando viene a tu estación, siempre que puedes almuerzas con él y lo peleas pero al final dejas que te saque la comida, constantemente están arreglando para verse y visitarse y tu luz titila si está cerca... —Levi se quedó callado al ver como el rostro de Eren estaba completamente rojo—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes fiebre o algo? Tu rostro está muy rojo, traeré un trapo húmedo.

—No, no hace falta, yo... Joder, no sabía que era tan obvio.

—¿Le has dicho que quieres ser su novio?

—No, eso... No importa, hablemos de otra cosa —pidió sirviéndose un poco más de jugo.

—No, no vamos a hablar, ya empieza —explicó mientras subía el volumen y bebía otro sorbo de su vaso.

Eren estaba abochornado, estaba completamente seguro que nadie sabía lo que pasaba entre ellos, bueno no todos eran tan perceptivos como Levi.

NADIE era como Levi, tal vez solo estaba pensando demasiado, siempre había sido muy discreto, jamás se habían ido juntos del trabajo (menos llegar ambos), nunca un beso, ni miradas, de hecho si lo pensaba mejor siempre se la pasaban peleando así que era imposible que supieran... ¿qué había dicho de una luz? Estaba demasiado aturdido. En realidad lo que más le había llamado la atención es que había dado en el puto clavo, él sí quería ser el novio del estúpido de Jean pero ¿valía la pena? Lo único que había estado recibiendo eran toneladas de decepción. Se sirvió otra tostada y cuando menos acordó ya habían vuelto los comerciales, Levi se fue a la cocina y volvió con más tostadas.

—Come todas las que quieras, hice bastantes.

—Gracias.

Eren comió dos tostadas más y Levi rompió el silencio.

—¿Ya no quieres conversar?

—Lo siento, estaba concentrado en la comida.

—Tengo cheese cake de vainilla y chocolate, es una mitad así amarilla y otra mitad encima marrón, marrón chocolate.

—Genial, amo el cheese cake mixto.

—Lo sé, por eso lo preparé —respondió automáticamente y se puso de pie para luego regresar con dos porciones abundantes.

La novela fue y volvió dos veces más y conversaron un poco sobre el clima, Levi le hizo saber lo mucho mucho que le encantaba la lluvia.

—Y todas las gotas son tan diferentes y jamás sabes donde van a caer o que camino van a tomar, de cien veces solo he podido acertar en cuarenta ocasiones, las gotas son muy originales cuando se pegan a la ventana, y se cierras un ojo así y te acercas vas a ver todo muy diferente, la lluvia me gusta.

—Ya me doy cuenta —dijo Eren prestándole atención.

—Oh, son las diez.

—¿Qué pasa a las diez?

—Es hora de dormir, ¿tú no te duermes a las diez?

—No, la verdad que suelo dormir entre las doce y la una.

El anfitrión hizo una mueca como de sorprenderse en demasía.

—Eso es muy tarde, ¿a qué hora te despiertas, entonces?

—A las ocho, el call center queda a media hora de mi casa, me doy una ducha y salgo, siempre llego en horario.

—¿No sales a correr?

—No, ¿tú sí?

—Sí, a las seis, de seis a siete, correr y ejercicios, el cuerpo necesita entrenamiento, luego a bañarse, desayunar, visitar a los reyes e ir al trabajo, en ese orden.

—Supongo que deberé irme para dejarte descansar entonces.

—No quiero dormir tarde.

—Claro, bueno, me iré —Eren se puso de pie y fue hasta la puerta, Levi lo acompañó—. ¿Sabes? Me divertí bastante, saluda a los reyes por mí.

—Lo haré.

Eren aprovechó y acercó su rostro naturalmente, pero Levi estaba tieso como una escultura.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó al más alto cortando la atmósfera—. ¿Me quieres ver más de cerca acaso?

Eren soltó una risita y se refregó la nuca.

—Sí, te quería ver más de cerca.

—¿Tienes problemas en la vista o algo así?

—No, no los tengo, buenas noches Li, gracias por recibirme en tu casa, hasta mañana.

—Trata de dormir más temprano... y no te olvides de rezar, adiós.

Cerró la puerta y soltó un suspiro, aparentemente todo había salido bastante bien, y el príncipe dijo que se había divertido se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo. Le tomó unos quince minutos barrer, lavar y acomodar todo. Luego fue con la realeza, la mayoría dormía así que solo les susurró para no molestarlos.

—Mañana les contaré los detalles, gracias por portarse bien, el príncipe les dejó saludos, espero hayan rezado antes de dormir, buenas noches.

Si Eren venía a visitarlo los Jueves, ya tendría dos días favoritos.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


	6. De esas cosas no se habla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo de esta dulce y suave historia. Espero les guste, si es así por favor les pido que dejen los comentarios, votos y reviews correspondientes, muchas gracias!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, pero la historia es completamente de mi invención.
> 
> Advertencias: Nada, no hay.

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **"El que se ruboriza ya es culpable; la verdadera inocencia no siente vergüenza por nada."** _

_ **Jean Jacques Rousseau** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

Cuando Eren llegó al trabajo Levi ya estaba logueado, se acercó y lo saludó, al igual que al resto del grupo porque había llegado la mayoría.

—Levi, ¿me dejas escucharte un momento? —pidió Camila—. Es que tú eres realmente bueno y quisiera aprender.

—Vas a perder minutos valiosos de atención.

—Pero serán minutos invertidos en aprender del mejor.

—Tch —respondió volviendo su mirada a la pantalla.

—¿Te molesta que te escuche?

—Sí, pero también tienes razón, tch, solo dos llamadas, es mi límite.

—¡Genial! Gracias, Li.

—Es Levi.

—Eren a veces te llama así.

—Camila no es Eren, tch, ¿vas a escuchar o vas a hablar?

—Escucharé —dijo corriendo su silla para ponerse cerca, realmente quería mejorar y sabía que podía aprender valiosos recursos de su compañero, de hecho Eren se lo había sugerido, que lo escuchara.

Levi atendió diligentemente una llamada, el cliente se puso difícil y terco porque indicaba que no tenía para pagar la deuda, el asesor le hizo varios ofrecimientos de cuotas pequeñas hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo, se comprometió en abonar la primera cuota entre ese día y el siguiente, luego de la comunicación Levi envió el acuerdo al whatsapp del cliente, ya había iniciado las gestiones en el otro programa que manejaban, de manera que cuando terminó la llamada ya tenía casi todo gestionado, cerró todo y retomó su labor.

—¡Wow, eres rápido y ágil —elogió la chica sorprendida.

—No hables, ya te lo dije —y luego retomó la siguiente llamada.

Levi llamó a dos clientes que no le atendieron y les mandó mensajes a sus celulares instándolos al diálogo para poder arreglar sus situación de mora, al fin la tercera llamada fue atendida por una mujer que hablaba fuerte y parecía molesta, se puso a explicar que ella había sacado un préstamo para un pariente que no había pagado y que ella estaba inmersa en deudas y no podía afrontar un solo gasto más. Levi escuchó atentamente sin interrumpir, pero cuando se puso reiterativa se impuso, le explicó con diligencia y palabras simples que de seguir dejando la cuenta en mora la situación se haría peor.

—Señora el banco nos ha informado que dispone de bienes a su nombre, en caso de que no pudiera responder sobre esta deuda dentro de los próximos seis meses se procederá al embargo ejecutivo de alguno o varios de sus bienes para saldar la deuda y los honorarios del estudio jurídico a cargo, más la actualización de los intereses por mora, si lo analiza mejor esta medida la va a perjudicar mucho más a que tratemos de arreglarlo ahora. Tengo planes de financiación muy bajos y puede pagarlos con tarjeta si no tiene el efectivo, ¿quiere escuchar mi propuesta ahora o prefiere pensarlo y la vuelvo a llamar mañana?

La señora bajó el tono de voz y aceptó escuchar la propuesta, Levi trató de buscarle el monto más bajo de financiación y finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo, la mujer se largó a llorar y le contó que estaba embarazada, mal con el marido y que tenía otras dos bocas que alimentar. Levi fue firme pero sin ser desalmado, tomó el pago de la primera cuota con tarjeta y terminó la llamada y las gestiones.

—Tch, cinco minutos, es una llamada larga, tch —se quejó.

—Son llamadas largas pero tuviste resultados increíbles —animó Camila.

—Vuelve a tu puesto, dijimos dos llamadas máximo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Por cierto, Levi, creo que deberías usar ropa más casual, quiero decir, no vas a mostrar una mala imagen si eres un poco más flexible, al contrario, las cosas han cambiado mucho estos días, además eres lindo, destacarías más.

Levi se giró y la miró curioso.

—Quiero hablar de eso, pero no ahora, hay que trabajar, luego en el receso, y tampoco entiendo eso de ser flexible, no soy contorsionista.

—Lo sé, era un decir, y cuenta conmigo me encantaría asesorarte.

—Vete a tu puesto.

—Si, si, ya —Camila se rió, en esos días había intentado congeniar con Levi, era muy difícil acercarse porque él mismo ponía demasiadas barreras, sin embargo se le hacía interesante y divertido.

Iba aprendiendo muchas cosas sobre él, no era mala persona, tampoco tenía mal carácter, sino que era estructurado a un nivel alarmante, pero fuera de eso si se respetaban sus reglas y normas se podía encontrar un hermoso ser humano, además a ella le encantaban los retos.

Trabajaron diligentemente hasta el mediodía, tenían el break temprano a las doce, por lo que se desloguearon para ir a almorzar. Eren ya estaba esperando a Levi en la mesita de siempre, con lo que no contaban era con la presencia de Camila que fue a acompañarlos también sin ser invitada. Fue con su lonchera y se sentó de sopetón mientras Levi la miraba con seriedad.

—Holis —Saludó animosamente y abrió su tupper.

—Ya saludaste hoy temprano, tch —dijo el de cabello oscuro mientras revolvía su comida nervioso.

—¿Los molesto?

—No, está bien, Cami —dijo Eren sonriendo como siempre y Levi apretó los labios para no responder.

—Levi, no parece de acuerdo.

—Ya te sentaste, come de una vez —dijo el asesor y luego largó un suspiro.

—Hoy escuché dos llamadas fantásticas de Levi, ¡fue asombroso! Nunca había visto a alguien contestar con tanta diligencia y velocidad, ¡te admiro, compa!

—Me llamo Levi.

El hombre pareció relajarse con ese halago y al fin metió un bocado a su boca, aunque no le gustaba tener tantos ojos encima.

—Ya quisiera yo atender como tu.

—Debes llegar temprano, no conversar tanto, te distraes muy rápido y conversas demasiado con el cliente, no somos psicólogos, no estamos para escuchar los problemas que tienen sino para solucionar su deuda a través de un sistema de pago, eso.

—Levi —habló Eren con tono conciliador—, ya hablamos sobre cómo hay que dar consejos ¿recuerdas?

—¿Te ofendí con algo de lo que dije? —preguntó el asesor a su compañera.

—No, en absoluto, de hecho, tienes bastante razón a decir verdad, es que me da pena tener que interrumpirles cuando te cuentan cosas tristes.

—La empresa no tendrá pena cuando tenga que evaluar tu desempeño —soltó Levi con cruda coherencia, Eren lo miró alarmado.

—Bueno, tienes razón, tal vez debería ponerme más dura ¿no?

—¿Dura? —el de cabello negro entrecerró los ojos.

—Se refiere a ser más estricta en el trato con el cliente —Aclaró Eren.

—Ya, entonces sí.

—A pesar de que eres un poco brusco das buenos consejos, Li —dijo Camila animada.

—Levi.

—Li, Levi.

Eren notó que Jean levantaba la mano desde el otro extremo del salón como llamándolo, señaló su comida dando a entender que estaba almorzando pero el otro le insistió. Se excusó y fue a su encuentro se fueron juntos a otra sala donde estaban reunidos todos los supervisores, al parecer iban a hablar sobre el castigo a ambos supervisores ya que el plazo de cumplir la apuesta tenía vencimiento ese mismo día. Rico estaba animada hablando con Reiner e ideando maneras de hacerlos sufrir a sus compañeros.

—Podrían haberme llamado en otro momento, estaba almorzando —Se quejó Eren.

—Es que luego nos vamos todos y mañana Jean no viene —explicó la supervisora mirándolos con malicia.

—¿Y que pasó con tu beso y que me harías morder el polvo? —le dijo por lo bajo el de ojos verdes a Jean que le respondió de la misma manera.

—Más tarde te haré morder otra cosa.

—Oigan, no se emocionen, después de todo es un lugar de trabajo —les recordó Berthold.

Al final decidieron que ambos vendrían una semana entera vestidos con ropa de mujer y maquillados, ambos se negaron diciendo que eso sería visto como algo de mal gusto y que era misógino porque era como burlarse del sexo femenino, pero sus compañeros estaban emperrados en salirse con la suya, Eren se maldecía por haber aceptado semejante desafío tan estúpido.

—Pensar que no pudiste conseguir que tu asesor el rarito te diera un simple beso —se burló Jean en medio de la discusión y Eren ya estaba en su límite de tolerancia.

—No es "el rarito", se llama Levi, ten un poco de respeto, idiota.

—¿Por qué Eren esperaba un beso de mi parte?

Todos se giraron y encontraron a Levi en la puerta con unos papeles en la mano.

—Le-Levi ¿qué haces aquí?

—Toqué la puerta pero creo que por los gritos no me escucharon, el guardia me dijo que pasó la madre de Jessica para dejarte estos certificados que te los entregara —dijo con su voz tan robótica y se acercó para entregarle los mismos.

—Ah, bu-bueno, está bien, gracias.

—Estaban hablando de mí —insistió mirando a Eren fijamente.

Los otros supervisores se hicieron los desentendidos mientras miraban sus celulares u otra cosa.

—Sí, bueno, eso eh... era una broma de mi compañero.

—No era una broma —habló Jean acercándose—. Era un juego, hicimos una apuesta sobre si Eren conseguía un beso contigo más rápido que yo con otra persona.

—¡Jean! —exclamó Rico molesta poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—¿Qué? Es la verdad, no es para morirse es una simple apuesta.

Eren tenía sus facciones desencajadas pero Levi parecía seguir imperturbable.

—Levi, yo... lo siento, realmente no quería herirte, no se supone que te enteraras así, fue una tontería, una estupidez que hablamos entre todos, no tiene importancia —Eren trataba de explicar mientras sus pómulos se enrojecían y Jean trataba de no soltar una carcajada, el resto de los supervisores estaban sorprendidos.

—¿Tú estabas compitiendo en esa apuesta? —preguntó el asesor.

—S-sí, y lo siento.

—¿Y querías ganar? ¿Ganarle a éste Jean?

—Eh...

Levi se giró y miró al otro supervisor que había enarcado una ceja mientras se le desdibujaba la sonrisa del rostro.

—Señor Kirchtein, ¿usted ya ha ganado la apuesta? ¿Ha logrado cumplir lo que tenía que cumplir?

—No, no lo hizo —respondió Rico en cuenta de Jean que no decía nada.

—Entiendo, entonces —dijo girándose otra vez para encarar a Eren— ¿Eren quiere ganar o no?

—Y-yo, bu-bueno, s-sí.

Dicho lo cual Levi tomó su rostro con ambas manos, con mucha delicadeza pero con suficiente firmeza, e hizo que sus rostros se acercaran para plantarle un beso delante de todos los supervisores. Reiner y Jean aspiraron aire haciendo un ruido de asombro en el interín y Rico sonrió triunfal. Eren no daba crédito a lo que sucedía y no sabía como reaccionar. Levi se alejó luego de unos segundos y miró a los supervisores.

—Con esto Eren gana, ¿cierto?

—Más que seguro —contestó Rico.

—Bien, me voy a loguear ya voy dos minutos tarde, tch.

Y se retiró.

—¡JAH! ¡IN YOUR FACE, CABALLO! —Gritó Reiner a todo pulmón, mientras él, Rico, berthols y Armin, que no había dicho ni pío hasta ese momento, se ponían a saltar festejando la derrota de Jean.

—¿Qué? —Tanto Jean como Eren estaban asombradísimos con los resultados y les tomó varios minutos poder procesar lo que había sucedido.

Eren volvió a su puesto callado y serio, no es como si evitara a Levi pero tenía una culpa carcomiéndole el pecho, porque a pesar de que Levi se portó de esa manera en verdad se sentía mal de haber pensado en usarlo para su beneficio. Definitivamente tenía que hablar con él y disculparse. Ahora que había empezado a conocerlo un poco más empezaba a entenderlo mejor, se daba cuenta que era una excelente persona. Levi tejía para bebitos de escasos recursos del Hospital Municipal, cuidaba siete gatos viejos y enfermos como si fueran reyes, era un excelente asesor y aunque no se le daba muy bien conversar también ayudaba a sus compañeros, ¿y él? Él era un cretino aprovechado que jamás pensó en los sentimientos ajenos. Joder, si su madre viera su comportamiento se sentiría muy avergonzada.

Estuvo rumiando sus pensamientos el resto de la jornada, varios asesores se quedaron a hacer horas extras entre ellos Levi y aunque podría haberse ido prefirió quedarse a terminar unos reportes y de paso aprovechar la salida para hablar con él, tenía que hacerlo o no podría conciliar el sueño adecuadamente. Al fin las tres horas extras llegaron a término y vio a Levi guardando todo en su mochila, apelando a toda su valentía inspiró fuerte y se le acercó.

—¡Levi! Espera, ¿te vas a tu casa ahora?

—Hoy sí, tenía que ir al super pero no hice la lista, tch, iré a casa.

—¿Puedo acompañarte?

—Pero tengo que tomar el transporte.

—Sí, sí, te acompaño a la parada, ¿no te molesta, o sí?

—No, vamos, ¿Eren quiere conversar?

—Sí

Salieron de la oficina y caminaron un trecho hasta alejarse del edificio del call center, entonces Eren le pidió que se orillaran un momento.

—Escucha, con respecto a lo que sucedió hoy, yo... necesito pedirte disculpas.

—No entiendo, ¿por qué deberías disculparte?

—Por lo de la apuesta.

—¿Eso es malo?

—¡Claro que lo es!

—¿Por qué?

—Porque iba a usarte, por eso, para poder cumplir, realmente necesito disculparme contigo.

—Yo no veo porqué.

—¿No? Tú... ¿no estás molesto? ¿Ni un poco?

—Sí, estoy molesto, no hice la lista del supermercado, algunas cosas me acuerdo pero otras no y si voy iré a perder tiempo y probablemente compre cosas que no necesito y y no compre cosas que sí y eso me molesta.

Eren lo miró asombrado.

—Yo quiero decir si no estás molesto por lo de la apuesta.

—Ya respondí a eso, ¿por qué preguntas tanto al respecto? ¿No quedó explicado? No estoy molesto por eso, Eren.

—Es que, bueno, cualquiera se enojaría de que lo usaran para ganar una apuesta, por eso...

—Yo no, ya te lo dije, a mí me pareció bien.

Eren abrió los ojos sorprendido de nuevo por la respuesta.

—¿Te pareció bien?

—Sí, porque gracias a la apuesta Eren y yo conversamos más ahora, y viniste a mi casa a conocer a los reyes, cierto, te mandaron saludos, casi lo olvido. Según lo veo gracias a eso nos conocemos más y eso es bueno. Joder, viene el colectivo, pero necesitaba hablar más.

—Hoy es jueves, es día de visitas, ¿puedo ir a tu casa?

Levi se refregó los dedos nervioso.

—Es para que podamos terminar de hablar —Levi miró su reloj y asintió, entonces ambos tomaron el transporte.

No se dijeron nada en todo el trayecto, Eren estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, intrigado por lo que Levi quería decirle considerando que no era de hablar demasiado, excepto de la lluvia y las cosas que le gustaban mucho. Además más intriga le generaba el que no estuviera molesto cuando él mismo se sentía completamente culpable. También lo había besado con bastante resolución y quería aclarar la situación para que no se malinterpretara, aunque no había sido desagradable.

Eren compró una gaseosa en el camino aunque su asesor le dijo que no era necesario y también cuatro sobres de alimento húmedo para los reyes, que de eso no se quejó. Llegaron cerca de las siete y media y Levi lo dejó esperando en el living. Lo escuchó soltar unos suspiros y algunos "tch", pero luego se apareció con una bandeja, vasos, galletas saladas y algunas preparaciones. Luego se retiró un momento para darle de comer a los reyes y entonces regresó.

—De haber sabido que venías hubiera tenido más variedad —soltó a modo de queja, sirvió bastante gaseosa para Eren, mucho menos para él y luego lo miró de reojo.

—Ya, no hay que ser tan formales, no necesito tantos preámbulos para venir a visitarte un rato. Además más importante es eso que me querías decir.

—Bueno, yo quería decir que Eren es importante y yo quería acercarme a ti como persona pero no sabía cómo, nunca sé, ya te lo dije pero te lo repito porque siempre necesitas que te repitan las cosas, no se me da bien tratar con los demás. Para mí las cosas con reglas son más fáciles: "Levi llama a esta persona, dile esto, maneja el sistema, la novela es a las nueve", ¿ves? Pero cuando hay que hacer estas cosas que no tienen reglas es demasiado difícil para mí. Eren, ¿hay alguna cosa difícil para ti? ¿Algo que estés completamente seguro que no podrás hacer jamás? Como tocarte la punta de la nariz con la lengua.

—Oh, bueno, yo soy alérgico al maní, si como un poco seguro me muero.

—Ah, es demasiado extremo, ¿algo que no te mate?

—Veamos, no me gustan mucho las alturas, supongo que tirarme de paracaídas sería algo en extremo complicado para mí.

—Bien, poder caerle bien a las personas para mí es como tirarte en un paracaídas para ti, a veces hablan con esas comparaciones tan confusas debo estar con todos mis sentidos atentos para no perderme nada y aún así a veces no entiendo que quisieron decir, es algo agotador y difícil.

—Ya veo, por eso eres solitario.

—No, no soy solitario, la gente no se me acerca, así que no soy solitario por elección. Sé que es por cómo digo las cosas, pero no puedo decirlas de otra manera, es así como soy. Intenté muchas veces cambiar, bueno, he cambiado un poco con Eren. Para mí es más fácil hablar con los reyes.

—¿Hablas con los reyes?

Levi miró a Eren fijamente y luego continuó.

—Ellos no usan palabras, usan sus luces y... yo les entiendo. Lo sé, eso es raro.

—En realidad no, quiero decir, mi papá habla con sus plantas, él dice que crecen más lindas y felices si lo hace, creo que me acostumbré, así que no me parece raro que hables con los reyes, de hecho ellos parecían entenderte muy bien también.

—Por supuesto, es muy fácil, ellos no entienden cosas que no son, si les digo "esto comerán, hay que ir al doctor de reyes, no peleen" y cosas así, ellos entienden. Nunca me han engañado aunque a veces quieren aprovecharse entre ellos mismos, pero luego se arreglan, nunca me han mentido, ni han prometido cosas que no pudieron cumplir, por eso yo prefiero pasar tiempo con los reyes. El resto, la gente, son complicados y eso de la doble intención, uf, es una cosa bien difícil, yo no entiendo eso y entonces se burlan. Pero aún así hay personas como Eren que... no sé me parece algo bueno poder conocerlas un poco más.

—¡Vaya! Yo en verdad no me imaginaba que era tan complejo para ti. Supongo que por eso el incidente de la apuesta de hoy no te parece malo.

—Es que no lo es.

—Mira, entiendo que te cueste entenderlo per-

—No, eso no me cuesta, no ha sido malo, será mejor que me explique, si los supervisores no hubieran organizado ese evento... tal vez Eren y yo no nos hubiéramos conocido mejor, por eso es bueno. Sé que no soy como la mayoría de las personas pero si me esfuerzo, ¿podemos seguir conversando como hasta ahora? Te haré de las tostadas que te gustan, también.

Se miraron un rato y Eren sintió que se le removía algo, los ojos de Levi a pesar de que su rostro no fuera muy expresivo estaban llenos de emociones, es como si vibraran ansiosos esperando su respuesta. Lo cierto era que fuera de la apuesta no estaba tan mal conocer a otra persona, especialmente alguien tan excéntrico como Levi, era una experiencia completamente diferente a lo que Eren había vivido hasta el momento.

—Ya veo, supongo que tienes razón, es una cosa buena esto de conocerse.

—Y me gustó besarte también, ¿te traigo papas fritas? Compré un paquete el otro día, Lays sabor crema de cebolla, personalmente me parecen horribles pero son tus preferidas, puedo calentar un poco de queso chedar para que las untes ahí. Las papas son solo para Eren, yo no como esas porquerías.

El supervisor sonrió inevitablemente al escucharlo y terminó aceptando el ofrecimiento.

—Sí, genial, gracias.

—Pero ahora vas a esperar porque son las nueve —dijo prendiendo el televisor, estaba en el canal de su novela—. Lo prepararé en los comerciales, ¿está bien?

—Sí, está bien. Oye, ¿puedes aclararme un poco cómo viene la mano con la novela?

Levi agarró su celular y lo manipuló unos momentos entonces le llegó un mensaje a Eren.

—Es un link, para que leas el resumen, léelo en silencio porque ya empieza.

—De acuerdo, ¿puedo pasar al baño?

—Segunda puerta a la derecha por el pasillo, si vas a cagar luego hecha el desodorante ambiental, por favor.

—OK.

Una vez dentro del recinto Eren comenzó a reírse, Levi era la persona más descojonante que hubiera conocido antes. Orinó y luego se miró al espejo. El baño estaba como el resto de la casa, inmaculado, pulcro, todo ordenado y brillante. Él siempre había pensado que Levi estaba muy a gusto siendo solitario y estando alejado de los demás, pero al parecer a él le gustaba interactuar (aunque a veces parecía todo lo contrario) es solo que lo dejaban mucho de lado. Bueno, no todos tenían la paciencia suficiente para tratar de entenderlo. Se lavó las manos, salió y se sentó a su lado, tomó algunas galletitas y comió mientras dejaba que su mente se embotara con esas actuaciones artificiales y poco creíbles, sin embargo Levi parecía embelesado por las mismas. Tal vez debería recomendarle otro tipo de programas, a él le gustaba mucho ver "The Good Doctor", una serie americana donde un médico con autismo se robaba el protagonismo con su brillante mente debido a que también tenía una condición que se llama síndrome de Savant (síndrome del sabio) ¿Cómo era el nombre del protagonista? Sh... ¿Jean? Nah, no se llamaba como ese estúpido, ¿cómo era? Ah sí, Shaun Shaun algo.

Comió un poco más y desconectó su mente de la sosa novela. Shaun era algo similar a Levi, es decir, ambos eran pésimos para relacionarse con las personas, muchos lo evitaban como la peste y tenían fuertes prejuicios por su condición, su forma de hablar y mirar, debido a estos lo subestimaban y no lo tomaban en serio. Frunció el ceño, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ese doctor se parecía mucho, MUCHO a Levi, es decir salvando las diferencias, había ahí un patrón bastante similar. Fue como si una luz se le hubiera encendido en la cabeza, antes de decir algo Levi se giró y lo miró sorprendido. Levi había visto ese "destello" en los colores de Eren que le llamaron la atención.

—Lo siento, hablaré cuando salga la publicidad.

Se excusó y luego se dió cuenta que al parecer Levi le había leído la mente porque se giró de inmediato, ¿Levi no leería la mente, o sí? Joder, ¿qué tonterías estaba pensando? Bebió un trago de la gaseosa y se quedó pensando en que tantas coincidencias entre Shaun y Levi no podían ser meras coincidencias. Cuando se lo presentaron, hacía ya un año al menos, Levi venía de un grupo que trabajaba por la tarde, su supervisor vivía quejándose de él, que era grosero, atrevido y despectivo en su trato. El jefe de piso había sugerido su remoción a otro grupo, pero nadie del turno tarde quería recibirlo porque este supervisor le había hecho muy mala fama. Eren miró su tablero de resultados, eran excepcionalmente buenos, entonces se ofreció a recibirlo. Tal vez le pareció que hacía comentarios de vez en cuando un tanto ríspidos, pero en general le parecía un asesor excelente, y descubrió que lo era, ahora que lo empezaba a conocer mejor se daba cuenta que además era una persona destacable en muchos sentidos.

Una vez que vinieron los comerciales Levi de puso de pie como un resorte y fue a la cocina a preparar un cuenco con las papas y otro lo puso en el microondas con el queso chedar, se quedó mirando hacia dentro del aparato, viendo como se derretía la cosa amarilla esa y comenzaba a burbujear, entonces lo sacó, colocó todo en una bandeja, puso servilletas de papel a un costado y lo llevó. Menos mal, aún no empezaba de nuevo la novela.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Eren y se acomodó mejor para poder servirse, eso se veía apetitoso—. Luego que termine esto quisiera sugerirte algunas cosas para ver.

—¿Como la lluvia? A mí me gusta mucho ver la lluvia caer.

—Me refería a la televisión, series, programas, no sé tal vez sean de tu agrado.

—Bueno, pero me gusta esta novela.

—Sí, es notable.

Definitivamente Levi era muy parecido a Shaun... y también un poco como Sheldon Cooper ese de la serie esa, ¿cómo era el nombre? ¿Qué pasaba con su memoria? Bueno, la serie esa de científicos. Entonces, Levi tenía algo ¿no? Mejor sería preguntarle directamente en vez de hacer suposiciones, o tal vez ni él mismo supiera, en fin, mejor preguntarle, ¿pero cómo hacerlo sin que pareciera una acusación?

—¡No! —exclamó el asesor y lo sacó de sus pensamientos, aunque su semblante no había cambiado gran cosa se mantenía concentrado a más no poder en el televisor frente a ellos.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—La pobre Rita... se va a morir, ¡qué triste!

Su voz carecía de expresión, pero al parecer era algo importante.

—Mmm, solo la atropellaron, es para generar expectativas, es obvio que no va a morir, digo es la protagonista por lo poco que pude ver.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, totalmente.

—Pero mira está internada, el doctor dijo muy grave.

—Sí, pero es normal, siempre tienen que poner al protagonista en aprietos para mantener a la audiencia cautivada, es así.

—Oh, parece que sabes de lo que hablas —Suspiró quedo y luego de un bloque más terminó el programa.

—¿Tú no vas a comer papas? Están deliciosas.

—Mmm, no es muy sano, y luego si recargas el estómago te dan pesadillas, eso dice doña Armenia, pero ella no es de ese país, ese es su nombre.

—Veo que es alguien que escuchas bastante.

—Hablamos casi todos los días, así que la escucho bastante.

—Oye, ¿puedo saludar a los reyes?

—No sé si estarán despiertos, después de comer se duermen rápido, iré a ver.

La mitad de los reyes dormían, sin embargo Eren entró haciendo el menor ruido posible y saludó a los despiertos. Luego él y Levi volvieron a la sala donde ya estaba todo limpio, el hombre había aprovechado mientras Eren estaba con los reyes.

—Bueno, es tarde, será mejor que me vaya. Escucha Levi yo, quería preguntarte algo, no busco molestarte ni mucho menos, pero quisiera saber, tú... ¿tienes autismo?

Por primera vez Eren vió una expresión de miedo en su asesor que abrió bastante sus ojos y se quedó de piedra.

—Tengo derecho a guardar silencio, es un derecho civil —respondió una vez pareció reponerse.

—Hey, tranquilo, no es para alarmarse, puedes confiar en mí en se-

—Vete, ya es hora que te vayas. No pienses más en eso, yo puedo hacer todas las cosas que cualquier persona normal puede y probablemente las haga mejor, toma —dijo tomando la mochila del supervisor y empujándosela en el pecho lo obligó a caminar hasta la puerta de entrada la cual abrió de inmediato—. Buenas noches, Eren.

—Espera, espera, no te pongas a la defensiva, entiendo que te incomode, pero solo que-

—Adiós —Y le cerró la puerta literalmente en las narices.

Eren suspiró y frunció el ceño molesto, entonces tocó el timbre. Levi abrió una pequeña rendija y lo miró desde allí.

—Mi celular quedó en tu mesa ratona, ¿será que me lo puedes devolver?

Levi regresó, tomó el aparato y por la misma rendija se lo pasó.

—Ahí tienes.

—Gracias —respondió con evidente irritación y se retiró.

Levi cerró la puerta y puso el cerrojo y la llave, luego volvió a chequear todo, entonces cerró los ojos sintiendo que se descomponía. Esto de conocerse "tanto", tal vez no era tan bueno como había creído.

.

By Luna de Acero.


	7. Que al menos ella sea feliz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, les digo que se preparen porque empezarán a saberse un par de cositas sobre el pasado de Levi, que ahora que lo pienso no sé porqué en su momento me pareció super bien hacerlo tan sad, en otro universo alterno donde otra Luna está escribiendo la historia le hace un pasado diferente a Levi jaja. Pero no estamos en ese universo así que bueno, ustedes verán, yo dejo aquí este capítulo y ya nos veremos en Enero para la próxima actu porque voy a estar ocupada con la Navidad, fin de año, cena del trabajo y todas esas bellas actividades sociales que no disfruto ni un poco pero estoy obligada a ser partícipe jaja. Sigan leyéndome en las otras plataformas porfis, en como Luna de Acero, en AO3 como LunaDeAcero7 y en Wattpad (aún no me doy por vencida) como Luna-De-Acero.
> 
> Otra cosa, aquí se hablará del Síndrome de Asperger, pero creo que sería mejor si les doy la definición concreta antes de que lean el capítulo. Para entender el Asperger empezaremos con una definición sobre el Autismo, ya que me parece importante hablar al respecto:
> 
> El Trastorno del Espectro Autista (TEA) es una condición que dura toda la vida y que altera la capacidad de una persona para comunicarse y relacionarse con otros. El autismo está asociado con rutinas y comportamientos repetitivos, tales como arreglar objetos obsesivamente o seguir rutinas muy específicas. Los síntomas pueden variar desde leves hasta muy severos, por eso se dice que es un espectro. No hay dos personas con autismo iguales.
> 
> La gente con autismo percibe el mundo en forma diferente. Ve detalles que vos no ves y tienen dificultades en procesar los diferentes estímulos. Por eso, los lugares, personas o rutinas nuevas le representan un desafío. Sostener la mirada del otro puede resultarle amenazante; por eso evita el contacto visual. A una persona con autismo le cuesta expresar lo que siente así como también entender lo que les pasa o sienten los demás. Tienen gustos e intereses restringidos. Por ejemplo, un niño puede interesarse específicamente por los dinosaurios y casi por nada más. Realizar tareas repetitivas les sirve para ordenar un mundo que percibe caótico, por ejemplo, ordenar cajas en fila una y otra vez. La detección temprana mejora considerablemente el pronóstico. Cualquiera puede nacer con autismo y no hay manera de prevenirlo.
> 
> Entonces ¿qué es el síndrome de Asperger? El síndrome de Asperger es un trastorno del desarrollo que se incluye dentro del espectro autista y que afecta la interacción social reciproca, la comunicación verbal y no verbal, una resistencia para aceptar el cambio, inflexibilidad del pensamiento así como poseer campos de interés estrechos y absorbentes. En criollo vamos a decir que de todos los espectros del Autismo es una de sus manifestaciones más leves. Aquí es donde está ubicado Levi.
> 
> Si tienen más dudas al respecto, por favor háganmelas llegar con un comentario, con un mensaje, un review, lo que ustedes quieran. Mi hijo Francesco que acaba de cumplir 6 años está diagnosticado con Autismo (no es Asperger es autismo puro) por lo cual desde mi experiencia ( y todas las experiencias son diferentes, aquí es imposible generalizar) los puedo ayudar a entender mejor esta condición. Así que no tengan miedo de preguntar, peor es quedarse con las dudas.
> 
> Cierto, casi me olvido, no llego con Mitómano, será para mañana, lo jurito.
> 
> Si no actualizo hasta que sea Enero, entonces les deseo unas muy felices fiestas, y si no festejan que anden bien y coman rico igual. See you!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, pero la historia es completamente de mi invención.
> 
> Advertencias: Diría que un poquis de angustia, atmósfera tristona, por las dudas si son sensibles tengan pañuelos a mano. Listo.

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

**"Hay que tener el valor de decir la verdad, sobre todo cuando se habla de la verdad".**

**Platón**

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

Era el segundo día que Levi no se presentaba a almorzar, a la mañana cuando llegaba ya estaba logueado así que muchas veces él se había acercado a su box para saludarlo a lo que su asesor contestaba sin siquiera girarse a mirarlo, luego se retiraba tan rápido que se perdía en el alboroto de todos los que salían al mismo horario, de manera que era obvio lo que estaba haciendo.

—Cami, ¿no viste a Levi? —preguntó Eren cuando la chica se acercó para almorzar en su misma mesa.

—No, la verdad no sé que hace al mediodía, pero desde ayer que se desaparece por completo, ya le voy a preguntar cuando lo vea después —Informó la chica mientras abría su lonchera.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás preocupado por el rarito? Hazme un favor y no te enamores —le susurró por lo bajo Jean y Eren lo pisó con fuerza por debajo de la mesa, rogando que Camila no hubiera escuchado, pero la chica estaba saludando a otra persona, estúpido Jean.

Bien, tendría que ir y tomar el toro por las astas, de manera que le hizo la guardia a la salida y aunque le pasó de largo (o mejor dicho lo intentó), Eren le dijo que se quedara unos minutos que necesita hablar con él. Esperaron que el resto de los asesores se fuera y finalmente el supervisor lo abordó.

—Levi, ¿me estás evitando?

El asesor revoleó los ojos a un lado y al otro como si la figura de Eren le quemara la vista y luego soltó un suspiro pequeño y asintió.

—¿Por qué?

—A mi me gusta conversar con Eren, pero hay cosas de las que no quiero hablar.

—Hoy, ¿tienes cosas que hacer?

—Sí, es martes, tengo que ir al Hospital a ver a Petra y llevarle los tejidos, hoy toca entregarlos.

—Ya veo, ¿puedo acompañarte? Entonces tal vez tengamos tiempo de conversar mejor.

—Eren quiere saber ¿no? Tch, me cuesta hablar y caminar y eso.

—Bueno, vamos, entreguemos los tejidos y luego te invito un café y nos sentamos a conversar.

—Yo no tomo café, el café es una bebida nociva, ¿sabes lo que le hace al organismo?

—Puedes tomar otra cosa si quieres, me refería a ir a una cafetería, yo te invito.

—Hay cafeterías donde la higiene es dudosa.

—Bueno, tú vas a elegir el lugar, pero definitivamente tenemos que hablar.

—Entiendo, bueno, vamos que se me empieza a hacer tarde.

—De acuerdo.

Eren tomó su mochila y se fueron a la parada de autobuses. Levi chasqueaba la lengua sin abrir la boca lo que le llamaba la atención al más alto, pero supuso que serían los nervios, tal vez no debería estar metiéndose en vidas ajenas pero lo cierto es que le intrigaba saber bien qué es lo que padecía Levi, evidentemente había una respuesta a eso, una respuesta que su asesor evitaba develar a toda costa, pero no quería saltar a conclusiones apresuradas, debía darle su espacio para que le contara y tenían que estar tranquilos. Además quería ver como era toda la movida esa de llevarle tejidos a los bebés de bajos recursos del Hospital Municipal.

Eren trató de iniciar conversación una vez que se bajaron cerca del edificio donde Levi vivía.

—¿Cómo va la novela?

—Rita sigue muy grave, ayer tuvo un paro cardíaco, pero menos mal la salvaron, yo también esperaré que esté bien como tú dijiste.

—Apuesta lo que quieras que así será.

—¿Con quién voy a apostar?

—No es... no importa, me refería a que es una apuesta segura que ella va a salvarse, que sucederá.

—¿Una apuesta segura con quién?

—No importa, en serio.

Llegaron al departamento y Levi lo hizo esperar afuera porque no era día de visitas y luego salió a los quince minutos con su mochila llena y un carrito de compras de lona de dos ruedas también lleno.

—¿Te ayudo? —Se ofreció Eren por las dudas pero Levi negó.

Se fueron a paso rápido despacio por unas intrincadas calles, al cabo de una media hora Eren estaba acalorado.

—Vaya, sí que caminas rápido.

—Es que Petra entra a trabajar a las cinco, tengo que llegar antes para que reciba la donación y evalúe su calidad.

—¿Cómo fue que aprendiste a tejer?

—Armenia, mi vecina pero que no es de ese país ese es su nombre, me enseñó. No me gustaba, nunca me gustó, pero ella me dijo que es mejor no estar de ocioso y aprovechar el tiempo, así que de tanto mirar aprendí, es bastante fácil. Luego cuando Petra y yo salíamos, muchas veces tenía que quedarse más tiempo de la cuenta con los bebés de la Nursery del Hospital, ella es muy sensible, y un invierno me ofrecí para tejerle a un par de ellos que cuando se iban con sus madres no llevaban abrigo suficiente, hubo un brote de anginas y bronquitis en ese tiempo. Luego lo seguí haciendo porque no me molesta y si me organizo el tiempo me alcanza.

—Ya veo, es un acto muy altruista de tu parte, considerando que no te gusta tejer.

—Es así, uno tiene que hacer muchas cosas que a uno no le gustan ¿no? Pero mejor si es en provecho de otros.

—Déjame adivinar, eso también te lo dijo Armenia.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —dijo frenándose en seco y mirando a Eren con intensidad.

—Bueno lo supuse, digo, al parecer pasabas muchas horas con ella.

—Sí, venía a visitarme o yo a ella, es mejor que estar solo, le gusta conversar y leer la Biblia, pero no conmigo.

—¿No le gusta leer la Biblia contigo?

—No, hago muchas preguntas incómodas me dijo, pero es porque ese libro dice una cosa en una parte y luego dice otra diferente en otra parte y todo es muerte y destrucción. Ella también dijo que no pregunte tanto que Dios me va a castigar.

—Ya veo, no creo que Dios castigue a la gente que tiene un poco de curiosidad, gracias a la curiosidad se han descubierto grandes cosas y la humanidad avanza.

—Esa frase me gusta, me quedaré con la frase de Eren. Ya llegamos.

Levi se anunció en la recepción donde todos lo saludaron con bastante afecto pero sin acercarse, también o presentó a personal y luego lo guió por unos pasillos hasta el segundo piso del nosocomio donde había un cartel que decía Nursery. En la mesa de entrada de ese sector lo atendió una doctora que también lo recibió con familiaridad y cariño, aunque evitando el contacto físico y llamó por un intercomunicador para hablar con esa tal Petra. Finalmente pudieron pasar a un sector reservado donde la chica vino y la abrazó con afecto. Eren enarcó una ceja, al parecer su asesor era bastante popular en esa zona.

—Te eché de menos la semana pasada —dijo la chica luego de presentarse con Eren.

—Mmm, te dije que no iba a venir, leíste mi mensaje.

—Lo sé, pero igual te extrañé ¿Qué trajiste hoy?

Ayudó a Levi a sacar las bolsitas de nylon transparente donde estaba todo empacado de manera pulcra y ordenada. En cada una había un gorrito y un par de escarpines a juego, en otras habría mantitas.

—¡Wow! Es muchísimo, realmente haz hecho un excelente trabajo, Levi.

—Estuve bastante productivo, ¿lo escuchaste Eren?

—Sí, lo hice.

—Gracias, sabes que tu ayuda es invaluable —le habló con cariño la mujer baja, de un bonito cabello cobrizo y sonrisa de porcelana.

Mientras Petra, que era jefa de enfermeras en esa unidad, acomodaba la mercadería recibida Levi se acercó a una incubadora que había en un costado donde un bebé extremadamente pequeño estaba conectado a unos cables y unos aparatos que medían sus signos vitales.

—Oh, ese es Charles, su mamá está en terapia intensiva, tuvo un sangrado por golpe que se dió bajando unas escaleras y se está recuperando, tuvieron que hacer una cesárea de urgencia, apenas tiene seis meses, está en un riesgo muy alto por eso lo traje aquí para esté las veinticuatro horas vigilado y porque no quiero que esté solito en la habitación contigua —Les explicó la mujer.

Levi se agachó y pegó su nariz al acrílico de la caja, entonces comenzó a tararear una melodía pero sin abrir sus labios, como si fuera una especie de gorgojeo, Petra se le quedó mirando un buen rato y luego siguió con su labor. Cuando regresó le preguntó cómo estaba la luz del bebé y ya Eren prefería no pensar al respecto de ese tema de luces y Levi.

—Está débil, trata de cantarle, lo hace sentir acompañado.

—Lo haré.

Tal vez fuera solo su impresión pero había cierta atmósfera diferente a la que Levi solía tener con el resto del mundo, al menos eso le pareció al supervisor, aunque bueno, a decir verdad solo lo había visto interactuar con sus compañeros del trabajo solamente.

—Me gusta ayudar pero ahora debo irme, tengo que comprar alimento para los reyes.

—Claro, claro, salúdalos por mi, por favor. Por cierto, quería decirte, el otro miércoles hay un evento en la Biblioteca Provincial, van a venir cuatro célebres autores de filosofía a firmar algunos autógrafos y brindar algunas palabras, ¿tal vez te interesaría ir, conmigo?

—Es probable, te confirmaré con un mensaje, por favor pásame los horarios y la dirección.

—Lo haré, bueno, cuídate, Levi —dicho lo cual se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla—. Te escribiré.

—Bueno, adiós, come sano y duerme, no te olvides de dormir lo suficiente.

Eren saludó y para cuando salieron eran cerca de las seis.

—Supongo que ahora podemos ir a una cafetería —Le recordó el más alto.

—Sí, pero tengo que comprar alimento para los reyes y dejar el carro.

—OK, pero promete que una vez que hagamos todo eso hablaremos.

—Sí.

—Vamos, entonces.

Caminaron hasta una veterinaria, otro lugar donde todos saludaron a Levi con sonrisas y afecto, incluso el veterinario se acercó a estrecharle la mano y preguntarle sobre la evolución de un par de los reyes. Luego estuvo muy entretenido eligiendo un par de bolsas de alimento, nada económicas a decir verdad, y Eren tuvo que apurarlo. Pagó, puso las bolsas en el carro y volvieron al departamento. Para entonces Eren estaba cansado de caminar y esperar. Solo lo dejó pasar un momento para usar el baño y se negó a que conversaran en su casa "por que no era día de visitas". Eren suspiró, estaba cansado de los rodeos y vueltas que Levi le ponía al asunto.

—Está bien, no voy a presionarte, si no me quieres decir no digas nada, pero te voy avisando que pediré tu legajo en recursos humanos y me fijaré allí.

—¡No! No, por favor, no lo hagas —Apenas había levantado la voz, y se refregaba los dedos constantemente—. Está bien, está bien, entiendo, te contaré todo, bueno, hay que contarlo. Vamos a ese lugar, la cafetería pero no tomaré café.

—De acuerdo, vamos de una vez antes de que sea la hora de tu novela o de cualquier cosa que sea imposible dejar de lado —dijo con el semblante serio.

Caminaron otra media hora más en las cercanías del edificio de Levi, pasaron por tres cafés pero el hombre siempre tenía algo de qué quejarse: "Ese no, huele mal - Ese tampoco, está lleno de colores oscuros, deprime - Ese tampoco, me dijeron una vez que los productos son caros y la calidad no es buena". Al pasar por el cuarto Eren se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con seriedad. Levi volvió a rodar sus ojos pero asintió con la cabeza luego de una seguidilla de "tch".

Otra odisea fue para elegir la mesa, finalmente y a un paso de perder la cordura Levi aceptó sentarse en una mesita contra un ventanal en el primer piso donde había menos gente. Levi tenía la nariz casi pegada al vidrio porque para entonces había empezado a lloviznar levemente y desde esa posición podía ver como caían las gotas a contra luz de una farola de la calle, ya que se había puesto oscuro, y le parecía una escena mágica. Un fuerte carraspeo de Eren lo sacó de su concentración y lo miró unos segundos. Una bonita joven se acercó para tomar los pedidos.

—El café no es una bebida sana —Comenzó Levi—, quiero un vaso de malteada de frutilla pero sin azúcar por favor.

—Yo sí quiero un café con leche y un croissant —Pidió Eren y al fin se quedaron solos.

—No puedo demorar mucho porque los reyes están esperando su cena, además hace frío, tengo que prenderles la calefacción.

—Bueno, entonces vamos directo al grano y no perdamos más tiempo.

—¿Vamos a un grano? Dijimos una cafetería.

—Ya, no me hagas caso es una frase figurativa, no importa, me refiero a que no alarguemos esto, ¿tienes autismo, Levi, sí o no?

Nuevamente notó como si su asesor se congelara en su lugar, de hecho ni siquiera parpadeaba y abrió la boca un par de veces pero nada salió de sus labios. Le dió su espacio y esperó por varios minutos hasta que finalmente Levi dijo algo.

—Técnicamente no es autismo propiamente dicho, yo, yo... nos estamos perdiendo la lluvia, nunca hay una igual a otra, ¿lo sabías? —dijo señalando el ventanal, pero pronto desistió al ver la actitud seria de Eren—. Bueno, te lo voy a contar pero, ¿podría ser una charla privada?

—Estamos teniendo una charla privada, estamos solo nosotros dos.

—Claro, es que recursos humanos no lo sabe, no quiero que nadie sepa, si saben yo puedo perder mi trabajo.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? Eres un excelente asesor, de ninguna manera perderías tu trabajo.

Levi negó varias veces con la cabeza y comenzó a pellizcarse las manos a medida que sus niveles de ansiedad subían, su respiración se hacía irregular, de vez en cuando miraba afuera, a la lluvia, para tranquilizarse un poco.

—¿Levi?

—No, no es así, Eren. La gente tiene miedo, porque no saben qué es, por más que uno les explique y entonces se van, se alejan o me alejan.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes?

—Se llama síndrome de Asperger y está dentro del espectro autista, pero es el trastorno más leve de todo ese... espectro. Sí. Las personas que lo padecemos podemos tener un comportamiento social inusual y un interés profundo en algunos temas específicos, ¿ves? Como la lluvia. Y yo puedo hacer muchas cosas, sí, y puedo vivir por mi cuenta, y trabajar si no se enteran, pero cuando se enteran... ellos siempre me mandan de vacaciones y luego llega el telegrama. Pero necesito el trabajo porque los reyes dependen de mi.

Les sirvieron el pedido y Eren seguía callado, había escuchado alguna vez sobre la gente con Asperger pero para ser honesto no estaba del todo interiorizado en el tema. Levi había dicho la palabra "trastorno", entonces ¿Levi tenía un problema mental?

—Estás asustado —dijo Levi y el supervisor lo miró sorprendido—. ¿Lo ves? Es lo que te dije que sucede —Su voz monótona sonaba triste de alguna manera, al igual que sus ojos que parecían haberse apagado—. No estoy loco, no tomo medicación tampoco, aunque estoy en tratamiento.

—¿En tratamiento?

—Sí, la doctora Zoe es mi psicóloga, la veo lunes de por medio, que eso es un lunes sí y al siguiente no y luego sí ¿entiendes?, cada sesión dura dos horas, me ayuda a entender algunas cosas, me aburre, discutimos a veces, pero tengo que visitarla siempre y ella dice que yo estoy bien y apto para trabajar. Antes de poder conseguir trabajo en el call center estuve intentando en otros doce lugares primero, pero yo les dije sobre mi condición y nunca volvieron a llamar, entonces ella me dijo que no lo contara y entonces así conseguí entrar. Soy un excelente asesor, me lo dijiste en más de una ocasión.

—Ya veo, pero esto es, realmente no sé si tengo que reportarlo, no sé si puedes ser una amenaza para tus compañeros o no.

—No soy agresivo, la última vez que he golpeado a alguien fue hace cinco años y esa persona tuvo la culpa porque quiso robarme. No soy agresivo, no tengo antecedentes penales tampoco.

—Pero si todos supieran lo que tienes y lo qué es, ¿acaso no sería más fácil poder comprenderte? Y si no eres agresivo ¿cuál es el problema de contarlo?

—No. Cuando fuimos al neurólogo por primera vez yo tenía siete años, dos meses y cinco días, mi maestra de la primaria y la directora de la escuela le habían pedido a mi madre que me llevara. Yo era diferente en ese entonces, era muy pequeño para poder procesar las cosas. Cuando ella escuchó que... —Levi hizo una pausa y dobló su servilleta varias veces—. Las cosas cambiaron mucho, ella estaba enojada y triste, sí, muy triste. Ella prefería que yo hubiera sido tonto que "eso" o que hubiera tenido cáncer, eso dijo. Lloraba mucho, no me gusta cuando ella llora, es algo feo, como cuando uno de los reyes está dolorido, es así. No fui más a la escuela ese año, me quedaba en mi habitación, ella me cerraba la puerta con llave para que yo no rompiera algo en la casa mientras ella trabajaba aunque yo no tocaba nada que no fuera de mis cosas o cuando me hacía lavar la vajilla y, bueno, es aburrido estar solo tantas horas ¡Oh!, pero Bigotes venía a mi ventana. Bigotes era el rey del vecino, aunque el vecino no le daba de comer apropiadamente, eran extremadamente pobres. Así que yo a veces, si mamá no se daba cuenta, guardaba un poco de comida en una servilleta y, luego Bigotes se lo comía, aunque no le gustaban las zanahorias. Tampoco le gustaba que le dijeran Bigotes, él dijo que tenía nombre de rey y que su verdadero nombre era Luis Enrique I.

Eren estaba mudo, su café enfriándose a medida que su corazón se derretía con la historia de Levi.

—Luis Enrique I fue mi primer amigo de verdad y me enseñó sobre las luces y qué significaba cada destello o cambio de color, era muy bueno conmigo y me hacía compañía, me tenía paciencia y nunca se enojaba si yo no entendía sus explicaciones; oh, pero un día el perro del señor Tobías, otro vecino pero que vivía al frente, se lo comió. Le dije muchas veces que no se acercara a esa reja, pero Luis Enrique I era descuidado, me quedé solo entonces.

—¿Solo puedes entender a los gatos? ¿A los perros no?

—Los perros son muy revoltosos, te saltan y sus ladridos, mmm, me hacen doler la cabeza —dijo tocándose una de sus orejas—. Sus luces siempre cambian muy rápido y me estresan, sí, prefiero los reyes. Los perros están bien, pero me siento cómodo entre los reyes. Como te decía... después de saberlo todo fue mal, se puso peor y peor. Ella se consiguió un novio, pero él tenía una hija a la que yo no le caía bien. Mi mamá le pagó a una maestra que me iba a enseñar, pero la mujer se enojaba con mis preguntas, antes era muy curioso y preguntaba sobre las cosas que no entendía o aquellas que me llamaban la atención, fue problemático, mi mamá me retó, así que yo no pregunto mucho porque a la gente le molesta en general. Y bueno, ella se casó y quedó embarazada, entonces me compró mi departamento con un dinero que recibió de la familia de mi papá o eso me dijo y me llevó ahí porque no encajaba con su nueva familia. Aunque me esforcé mucho parece que seguía dando problemas, a veces un niño no sabe resolver algunas cosas si no le dicen cómo, pero eso solo me pasaba de niño ahora no, ahora yo soy eficiente, administro bien mis ingresos, mi tiempo, como saludable, descanso, hago ejercicios, cuido a otros y soy un excelente asesor. También voy a mi terapia, aunque no me gusta y nos perdimos la lluvia —dijo mirando hacia el ventanal y percatándose de que se había detenido.

—Y tu... ¿desde los siete años has vivido solo?

—Ya tenía ocho para entonces, no viví solo, empecé a residir en mi departamento. Mi madre se quedaba a dormir... a veces, porque estaba embarazada y tenía una familia que atender. Al principio me costó porque no sabía hacer muchas cosas, luego ya aprendí, Armenia, mi vecina, ella me ayudó. También quise estudiar, para el profesorado de Matemáticas cuando salí de la secundaria, pero no había cupos ese año, y luego ya tenía demasiadas actividades. Igual me gustan los libros de ecuaciones y de fórmulas, tengo muchos en casa, las matemáticas son divertidas y fáciles, ¿te gusta resolver ecuaciones?

—Me gustaba cuando estaba en la secundaria, pero no sé, pasó mucho tiempo. Como sea, yo no quiero perjudicarte Levi, lo digo de verdad, pero tampoco puedo esconderle información a la empresa, ya hace un año que trabajas y te has destacado mucho, realmente no creo que esto sea un problema.

—No lo sabemos, lo que sí sabemos es que no es un problema si no lo saben.

—Déjame pensarlo, ¿OK? No quiero ser cómplice de una mentira.

—Yo no mentí, ellos no me lo preguntaron en la entrevista.

—No, pero deberías haberlo contado.

—En ningún formulario de los que me dieron a llenar pedían esa información.

—Hay un formulario sobre enfermedades.

—No es una enfermedad, ¿tú no escuchas muy bien, cierto? Tal vez tienes mucha cera dentro de las orejas. Lo mío es una condición neurológica, que solo afecta mis habilidades sociales, aunque ya ves que si me esfuerzo puedo conversar y hacer todo eso que los neurotípicos hacen.

—Ya veo, voy a leer un poco más al respecto e interiorizarme un poco, aunque sigo pensando que sería mejor para el grupo saber que tienes esta... condición, entonces muchas cosas se explicarían, sino ellos seguirán pensando que eres raro o excéntrico.

—No me molesta que piensen eso si puedo seguir haciendo mi trabajo.

—Dejemos el tema aquí, tengo mucho en que procesar.

—Está bien —Agarró unos sobrecitos de edulcorante en polvo y lo arrojó en su vaso de malteada y luego revolvió con una cucharita.

—Y... ¿se puede hacer algo para que esa condición mejore?

—Terapia, psicológica por lo general, visitar al neurólogo, algunos van a la fonoaudióloga, eso, algunos toman medicaciones pero no es mi caso, yo nunca la necesité.

—¿Medicación para qué?

—Para que los químicos del cerebro hagan mejor sinapsis, para dormir, para no estar tan exaltado, para mejorar la concentración, bueno, depende de los diagnósticos y las personas.

—Vaya, esto es bastante complejo. Como te dije, voy a investigar un poco y voy a leer al respecto, pero no te prometo que no diré nada, lo estaré evaluando, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bueno.

Terminaron sus bebidas y Eren lo acompañó hasta su edificio de regreso.

—Escucha, sé que es difícil para ti hablar de esto y aprecio mucho que lo hayas echo, que te hayas abierto a mi.

—Yo no te abrí nada.

—Claro, es... un expresión para decir que confiaste en mi.

—Yo no quería hablar de esto porque luego todos se alejan.

Eren notó algunos moretones que estaban apareciendo en las manos de Levi que por los nervios se había estado pellizcando un poco y le agarró una de sus manos con las dos suyas tratando de reconfortarlo, de transmitirle lo que sentía.

—Es parte de conocernos, no ocultar verdades tan importantes ¿entiendes? Puedes confiar en mi, Levi, incluso si hay algún problema te respaldaré y estaré apoyándote.

—¿No te alejarás? —preguntó mirando fijamente el suelo y el más alto sintió que se le removía el piso, Levi era un hombre adulto y todo, pero a veces era demasiado tierno.

—No lo haré, a menos que tú me alejes. Bien, ya son las nueve menos cinco, deberías apurarte porque ya empezará la novela y seguro los reyes tienen hambre.

—Es tu culpa, era un día ocupado y tú querías conversar y conversar.

—Ya, es mi culpa, lo siento. Hora de irme.

—Eren. Gracias. El jueves haré tostadas y es día de visitas —recordó y lo miró fugazmente, el supervisor sonrió con ganas.

—De acuerdo, tal vez te visite, ya veremos.

Se saludaron y Levi regresó a su departamento. Luego de la novela, darse una ducha breve porque no se aguantaba la mugre, preparó los siete cuencos y les llevó la comida.

—Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento es muy tarde, es muy tarde. Petra les manda saludos, Nerón no la conoces pero es una amiga que antes era una novia, tal vez venga alguna vez, los otros reyes la quieren mucho. Como les decía, hoy el príncipe y yo hicimos un montón de cosas juntos, un montón de cosas, y estuvo así pegado a mi todo el día, tan pegado que a veces nuestros colores se mezclaban, nuestros colores combinan bien para que sepas Nerón que tú no ves nada. Pero tuve que contarle sobre... ya saben sobre mi condición —Varios maullaron al mismo tiempo y Levi los acarició para calmarlos—. Lo sé, pero no salió corriendo lo cual es buena señal, Eren es diferente a otros... espero. No se preocupen, ¿qué? No, yo no le quise contar, él preguntó y preguntó, es muy inteligente y se dió cuenta por sí mismo. Como sea, es tarde, recen antes de dormir, yo haré lo mismo. Mañana les sigo contando, traten de descansar. Adiós.

Se lavó las manos y se fue a acostar.

—Ángel de la guarda, dulce compañía, no me desampares ni de noche ni de día, bendice a los reyes, a mamá, al príncipe y a mí. Y otra cosa, si puedes hacer algo al respecto, por favor que Eren no se aleje, yo me estoy esforzando, amén.

Esa noche no se durmió de inmediato, estuvo un rato mirando el techo y recordando algunas cosas que no quería recordar, pero a veces las memorias eran así, molestas.

"Su madre lo miraba muy molesta.

—¿Le contestaste a tu maestra?

—Ella gritaba, le dije que se callara porque no entiendo los gritos.

Lo agarró con firmeza del brazo y lo arrastró hasta la habitación donde lo empujó con poca delicadeza dentro de un ropero, el mismo estaba medio vacío.

—Te vas a quedar ahí hasta que reflexiones, ¿me has escuchado?

Levi asintió y se acuclilló mientras su madre cerraba la puerta. Lo único que le molestaba del ropero era el olor que había adentro, a madera vieja, a moho, a viejo y decadente. Cerraba sus ojos y se ponía a escuchar todas las músicas que conocía que le gustaban mucho, tenía una especie de radio interior con la que podía entretenerse por horas. Como siempre pasaba su mamá se iba y se olvidaba que lo había dejado encerrado, así que solo salía si era necesario ir al baño (una vez había orinado adentro y se llevó una tremenda paliza) y a veces aprovechaba para agarrarse una manzana o cualquier cosa que estuviera a mano y se las comía en ese lugar.

Pero las cosas se ponían peores y peores. Para Levi la escuela era un infierno, los compañeros pasaban completamente de él, los abusivos al ver que no podían sacarle lágrimas o provecho ni siquiera lo tenían en cuenta, excepto para robarle los útiles o romperle algo, era completamente invisible. A él lo que le dolía era la indiferencia, bastaba que se acercara a cualquier grupo que estuviera jugando en el recreo que enseguida se dispersaban y lo dejaban atrás. En materias como matemáticas le iba excepcionalmente bien, pero en otras como lengua no podía hacer gran cosa. Se sentía como si estuviera siendo tragado por arenas movedizas. Las letras de su cuaderno se transformaban en espantosos monstruos que se reían y querían morderlo. Escuchaba a su maestra pero no lograba entender gran cosa, lo que causaba que sus notas decayeran día a día en esas áreas.

Las palizas de su madre tampoco hacía que las cosas cambiaran.

—¿Eres estúpido o qué? —Solía gritarle ofuscada mientras prendía un cigarro y lo miraba con ira—. Yo trabajo ocho horas al día, estoy reventada, pero encima tengo que venir y lidiar con esto, notas y notas y notas de tus maestras: "no trabajó en clase, no se concentra, no muestra interés", ¿qué mierda habré hecho en mis vidas anteriores para merecer este castigo? —La mujer lloraba y lloraba desconsolada, de vez en cuando le tiraba las orejas o el cabello hasta que de alguna milagrosa manera las tareas al fin se terminaban.

Él había escuchado una vez de un párroco que había visitado la escuela, que Dios cumplía los deseos de las personas buenas que pedían de corazón, por lo que se arrodillaba a un costado de su cama y rezaba con un fervor fanático para que Dios lo hiciera normal o al menos le diera a su madre una vida mejor y no tan sacrificada y penosa. Y aunque nunca pudo ser normal al menos si se le cumplió con su mamá. Las pocas veces que pudo compartir la mesa o la casa con esa gente nueva, el hombre alto pelirrojo y su hija de ojos como el cielo, pudo deleitarse con la sonrisa de su madre, esa que a él le era imposible provocarla, entonces estuvo auténticamente feliz como en mucho mucho tiempo no se había sentido. Así que cuando su madre lo llevó a ese departamento grande, oscuro, donde había ruidos por todas partes y donde debía estar más solo que nunca, supo que podía arreglárselas porque ahora ella era feliz, era feliz y podía sonreír todos los días.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


	8. Como sorprender a un príncipe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Al fin la actualización, estuve poco inspirada para esta historia, pero al fin rompí la racha, jaja. Disfruten, amores, por cierto una dedicatoria especial para Cachi Cachita, Nejiko Ka y Elledeblue (Luisita, hermosa) que siempre esperan con ansias la historia y me la estuvieron pidiendo hasta el cansancio, gracias por la paciencia y por no darse por vencidas conmigo, las adoro.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, pero la historia es completamente de mi invención.
> 
> Advertencias: Agradables sorpresas, fluff, lean con tranquilidad.

.

.

_ **"Si no puede ser lo que eres, sé con sinceridad lo que puedas".** _

_ **Henrik Johan Ibsen** _

.

.

Cuando llegó para loguearse Camila ya estaba allí, sentada en el box de al lado, apenas lo vio aparecer saludó con su mano, sabiendo que a él no le agradaba el contacto físico.

—Muy buenos días, Levi.

—Buenos días, Camila Gómez.

—Mira, ya limpié los dos boxes, traje mi desinfectante y lo usé para ambos.

Al hombre le brillaron los ojos y asintió en conformidad.

—Camila, ¿necesitas azúcar? Porque voy a usarla ahora y después la guardaré.

—No, gracias, ya me traje en mi propio tupper.

—Te has vuelto más responsable, eso es bueno.

—Juntarme contigo me está volviendo así, eres una buena influencia —le dijo la chica sonriéndole con gentileza.

—Eso está bien. 

—¿Puedo hacerte una sugerencia?

—Habla.

—Los trajes te quedan muy bien, pero ¿qué dices de una ropa más cómoda y moderna?

—Los trajes son cómodos.

—Sí, bueno pero te hacen un poco... mmm, inaccesible, ¿entiendes?

—No, no entiendo.

—Es como si pusieras una barrera, fíjate cuando vengan los demás, al vestirte diferente es como si tú mismo te separaras del grupo, no sé si me explico —Levi frunció ligeramente el ceño como si le costara procesar lo que acababa de decirle—. Me refiero a que es algo un poco extraño que te vistas de esa manera tan formal, ni siquiera los gerentes lo hacen, llamas la atención y ya sabes, los idiotas no pierden oportunidad para hablar.

—No me interesa lo que los idiotas hablen, estoy acostumbrado —precisó mientras encendía su computadora.

—Ya veo, pero yo creo que te verías mucho más guapo.

Levi se giró y la observó con atención.

—Ah, eso te ha interesado, ¿cierto? —Continuó la joven mientras sonreía triunfal—. ¿Sabes? Antes de venir aquí trabajé en la tienda de mi tía, ella vende ropa para hombres, muchos de los que iban eran asesorados por ella para resaltar sus atributos y yo aprendí mucho. La apariencia es importante.

—¿Debería comprarme ropa nueva?

—¡Sí! Y si quieres puedo ayudarte a elegir atuendos que te harían ver más lindo que Tom Hiddleston.

—¿Quién es Tom Hiddleston?

—Es un actor famoso, el que interpreta a Loki —Levi parecía perdido—, ¿no viste las películas de los héroes de Marvel?

—No.

—Pues deberías, son muy entretenidas. Mira —dijo sacando su celular y buscando algunas imágenes para mostrarle—. ¿Ves? 

—Yo no voy a usar eso —contestó mientras señalaba una foto donde Tom estaba vestido como Loki.

—Lo sé, ahí era cuando estaba actuando. Pero, a ver —dijo manipulando su celular.

—Hay que loguearse ya.

—Sí, si, solo unos segundos, mira, así, ¿ves? —dijo mostrándole un atuendo elegante pero casual—. ¡Te verías guapísimo! Anda, piénsalo, yo podría acompañarte a comprar ropa.

—Hay que loguearse, deja ya de perder el tiempo.

Levi se quedó pensando en lo que Camila le había dicho, ¿la ropa era tan importante? Porque a él le daría igual si Eren se ponía un traje o seguía vistiéndose como adolescente abandonado, sin embargo ella había dicho que a la vista de los demás él podría evitar con eso que lo separaran del grupo. En conclusión, que podría encajar mejor. Pero le gustaban los trajes, Armenia decía a menudo que un hombre en traje era de buen ver y Armando, el galán de la telenovela anterior los usaba todo el tiempo y era cierto, se veía apuesto. Pero los que sabían, sabían y Camila había aprendido de su tía que era asesora. Tal vez debería intentarlo.

Notó un pop up en la pantalla de su computadora, Eren lo estaba llamando. Terminó la conversación con el cliente que estaba atendiendo y fue a su encuentro. Era para darle unos vouchers de premio, dinero para gastar en el Mall por su excelente desempeño. Levi siempre los guardaba para comprarle comida a los reyes, pero lo cierto es que cómo era previsor tenía más de catorce bolsas de cinco kilos arrumbadas, aún era suficiente.

En el almuerzo llegaron junto con Camila a la mesa, lo cierto es que ya no le molestaba tanto su presencia aunque ella no paraba de hablar y hablar. Al parecer Eren estaba retrasado.

—Camila, pensé sobre lo que dijiste esta mañana.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Sobre lo de la ropa y el asesoramiento.

—¡Oh, eso!

—Quisiera probar un cambio, ¿puedes ayudarme?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Cuándo podemos salir?

—Ir de compras.

—Sí, a eso me refería.

—Habrá que combinar horarios, esta semana puedo el miércoles de dieciocho a diecinueve treinta, o el jueves de diecisiete a veinte horas. ¿Alguno es conveniente para ti?

—Hola, chicos —dijo Eren acercándose y sentándose con ellos.

—Hola, Eren, mira, vamos a salir con Levi —dijo la chica emocionada mientras se aferraba al brazo del susodicho que la miró de mala manera—. Lo siento, lo siento, sé que no te gusta que te toquen, lo olvidé. Pero oyeeee, mira nada más que macizo eres, realmente no lo pareces, ¿haces ejercicio?

—Eren, buen provecho. Sí, hago ejercicio, todas las mañanas me levanto a las seis, seis y cuarto salgo a correr, vuelvo a las siete y hago ejercicios hasta las ocho menos cuarto, luego hay que bañarse y ya venir.

—¿Te despiertas todos los días a las seis de la mañana? —preguntó Camila asombrada.

—Eso explica porque te acuestas tan temprano —opinó Eren.

—¿Tú sabes a qué hora se acuesta, Levi?

—Sí, me lo dijo en alguna ocasión —respondió el supervisor con rapidez mientras mordía su sándwich de queso y tomate.

—Tú no te ejercitas, deberías hacerlo —soltó Levi antes de llevarse un pequeño bocado a los labios.

—Salgo a andar en bicicleta los fines de semana, bueno, no todos, de vez en cuando, soy floja para los ejercicios.

—Se nota —respondió el asesor con ese característico tono frío.

—¡Hey! No seas malo, Levi.

—¿Malo? ¿Por qué soy malo?

Eren comenzó a reírse y ni cuenta se dio cuando llegó Jean y lo llamó a su mesa, la conversación estaba más entretenida.

—Y, ¿cómo es eso de que van a salir, eh? —consultó Eren mirando a Camila.

—Vamos a ir de compras, ella me va a asesorar, dice que seré más apuesto que Tom Hiddleton, ¿lo conoces?

—Oh, sí, claro, el actor.

—Solo quiero que se vea más guapo de lo que ya es —dijo Camila para luego beber de su botella de agua mineral—. El jueves me parece que estaría bien.

—Pero... lo había olvidado, el jueves es día de visitas —habló Levi mientras se quedaba pensativo y luego miró de reojo a Eren.

—¿Día de visitas? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Esperas a alguien?

—Sí... no... bueno, no sé.

—Tal vez deberían salir otro día, parece que Levi estará ocupado este jueves —Intervino Eren mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su asesor sin que la chica se diera cuenta.

—Pero dijo que no sabe, ¿esperas a alguien o no?

—Sí —aseguró mientras pinchaba una porción de su ensalada de verduras cocidas.

—Oh, bueno, entonces vamos el miércoles, ¿a qué hora dijiste?

—De dieciocho a diecinueve treinta, ¿tú no escuchas cuando uno te dice las cosas, cierto? Presta más atención.

—Ay, deja de regañarme, Levi, me rompes el corazón.

—No te estaba regañando, solo estaba resaltando una verdad, ¿cómo puedo romperte el corazón? El corazón no se rompe, a menos que tengas un accidente o estés enfermo, ¿tú estás enferma?

—No, no decía éste corazón —dijo señalándose el pecho—, me refería a que me duele cuando me tratas así.

—¿Así cómo?

—Levi —Intervino, Eren con voz conciliadora—, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que la forma en que a veces dices las cosas se puede herir?

—Eso es complicado. Tú Camila no seas tan susceptible, yo solo digo lo evidente y ya.

—Ow, anda, dime algo bonito y ya me sentiré bien.

—Algo bonito.

Eren casi escupe su comida y se comenzó a reír, mientras Camila lo acompañaba.

—Patéticos —soltó Jean ofuscado y Reiner lo miró levantando una ceja—. Todos sabemos que solo se junta con el rarito para quedar como el buenito del lugar.

—No quisiera suponer cosas que no son pero... eso sonó como alguien que está celoso —dijo el rubio grandulón acompañando la frase con una risita burlona.

—Ya, celoso del tipo excéntrico del lugar, ni de chiste. ¿Además por qué estaría celoso yo de un compañero de trabajo? Sabes mejor que nadie que no lo soporto.

—Bueno, Eren se besó con él ¿no? Y delante de todos, tal vez hicieron más cosas después, quien sabe. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que el raro era gay.

Jean miró a Reiner como si le hubiera brotado un cuerno de la frente. 

—Joder, no quiero ni siquiera imaginarlo, me da un asco visceral.

—No seas tan cerrado, Jean, el amor viene en diferentes formatos, al menos así lo veo yo.

—Pero no se puede, la compañía no permite relaciones entre empleados.

—¡No jodas, compa! Tú te has enrollado con un montón de chicas de por aquí, todos lo hemos hecho, es pan de cada día, no vengas a hacerte el moralista ahora. Y si tanto te molesta ve y díselo.

—Por mí que se vaya a freír frijoles al Congo, lo que Eren haga con su ano no es de mi incumbencia, si a él le gusta que un retrasado se lo coja, allá él.

—¿Cómo sabes que Eren es el pasivo?

—Fue solo una expresión, ¿qué sucede contigo Reiner? ¿Qué lo defiendes tanto, eh? Capaz y eres tú al que le gusta el de ojos saltones —dicho lo cual se levantó para retirarse del salón. Reiner solo bufó por su actitud y siguió tragando su almuerzo.

Una vez en el piso de atención Eren se hizo hacia atrás en su silla y sus ojos se concentraron en Camila y Levi al final del pasillo. Era cuando menos curioso la reacción de su asesor, ella era simpática y charlatana, por eso le sorprendía que Levi la tolerara tanto, siendo tan estructurado y poco social. No es que le molestara, para nada, era bueno que Levi se integrara mejor al grupo, solo esperaba que a Camila se le pegaran las buenas costumbres del hombre y no al revés.

¿Debería separarlos? Volvió la vista a su computadora, tenía que presentar un informe de llamadas y el tiempo le corría en contra.

Ese miércoles Levi y Camila se encontraron en el mall a la hora convenida. Ella era una hermosa joven de veintidós años, cabello castaño muy claro que se ensortijaba en unos abultados bucles hasta los hombros, tenía algunas pecas sobre la nariz y unos hermosos ojos color azul oscuro de tupidas pestañas. Se había esmerado con un simple pero delicado vestido blanco con flores violetas que le llegaba a las rodillas y marcaba su cintura, acompañaba con un saco de hilo liviano color gris y un maquillaje muy natural. Estaba emocionada de poder conocer más a Levi y compartir juntos esa hora y media que esperaba pudiera estirarse más.

Diez minutos antes llegó él, como siempre con un traje color gris y camisa blanca, al menos no se había puesto corbata lo que le permitió apreciar el inicio de sus bíceps, realmente Levi era muy hermoso ella solo lo ayudaría a explotar su belleza exterior un poco más.

—¡Levi! —saludó contenta esperando al menos poder darle aunque más no fuera un beso en la mejilla y lo hizo aunque Levi había querido esquivarla.

—Buenas tardes, Camila Gómez, ¿a ti te gusta mucho besar a la gente, no? No es muy higiénico te diré.

—Bueno, pero no somos desconocidos, está bien que nuestro saludo sea más de confianza, no seas tan arisco.

—Mmm, ya estamos aquí, ¿a qué negocio iremos primero?

—Vamos a "Shanti", han traído la nueva temporada primavera-verano, vi la vidriera y está genial.

—Qué tontería, la primavera empieza el 21 de marzo.

—Me refiero a la temporada de ropa.

Levi se quedó pensando y se dejó arrastrar con docilidad cuando ella se afirmó de su brazo y lo guió por el edificio. No le gustaba mucho ir de compras a esos lugares, estaba lleno de gente y el murmullo constante lo mareaba un poco, además de los ruidos de los pasos, la música, las luces encendidas, los colores, las pantallas que pasaban publicidad, era como un bombardeo constante de agua helada. Por lo que caminó un poco rígido.

Llegaron al negocio e ingresaron. Caminaron por los pasillos y Camila estuvo examinando con mucha atención cada una de las prendas que estaban exhibidas y colgadas en los costados. Le preguntó su talle de pantalón y camisas, seleccionó un par de cosas y pasaron a los vestidores. Una de las vendedoras se acercó y le dijo educadamente que ya le avisarían si necesitaban ayuda.

—Aquí la ropa es algo costosa, pero vale la pena, sé lo que te digo, si la lavas adecuadamente los colores y las texturas se mantienen intactos por años. Pruébate esto, por favor.

—Bueno. Voy a demorar un poco, son muchas cosas.

—Pero debes mostrarme casa cosa que te pruebes.

—¿Cada cosa?

—¡Claro! Debo ver cómo te sienta para cambiarla o buscar una mejor, anda no seas tímido, estoy aquí para ayudarte.

No muy convencido Levi entró al pequeño vestíbulo y decidió comenzar con las dos remeras, una era de color gris con un estampado con triángulos amarillos y rojos que no tenían ningún sentido, otra era de color negro con escote en V y una línea blanca que cruzaba por encima del pecho, esa le gustó. Se quitó el blazer y la camisa y se colocó la primera, abrió la puerta para escuchar la opinión de la chica.

—¡Oh! Esta te queda genial, pero mira nada más, eres más delgado de lo que me parecía, tal vez es muy larga, pruébate la siguiente.

Esa le gustó, el algodón era suave, un poco entallada.

—Listo.

Camila abrió la boca en una perfecta "o" y Levi enarcó una ceja porque las vendedoras detrás de ella se quedaron mirando también.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡Levi! Esta debes comprarla, definitivamente, te queda genial. Wow, tiene muchos... músculos, ¿por qué los estabas escondiendo, eh?

—Yo no escondí nada, no se pueden esconder los músculos.

—No deberías, es un sacrilegio. ¡Vaya! Bueno, esa la vamos a separar, ahora pruébate los pantalones, y esta camisa que te conseguí —dijo alcanzándole una gris con pequeñas rayitas negras en zig zag que a Levi no le gustaron ni un poco, pero ni modo, se la probaría.

Se colocó el primer pantalón, era un jean negro estilo chupín con unos apliques de tachas en los bolsillos de atrás. Cuando salió para lucirlo lo hizo sin nada arriba, porque como Camila le había dicho que se probara cada prenda, había entendido que era por separado. A la cajera se le cayó un trapo que tenía en las manos para limpiar una repisa y se dieron vuelta hasta los otros clientes que estaban en el local.

—Tienes que mirar el pantalón, ¿cómo me queda? —le dijo Levi sin entender muy bien la reacción de la chica que se había puesto colorada y tragó saliva sin decir ni mu.

—S-sí, sí, está... ¡Wow! A ver, vo-voltéate, ¡Dios mío!

—¿Tal mal me queda?

—No, no, joder, te queda impecable, de verdad es... increíble. 

—Me aprieta un poco en las piernas.

—Bueno, si, es que el modelo es así, no importa, este también deberías considerarlo, pruébate el otro y la camisa.

Levi salió agotado, con la primera bolsa de compras lista.

—Bueno, si ya terminamos tengo qu-

—¿Qué? Recién empezamos, Li. Anda, aún faltan cinco lugares más.

—¿Es necesario?

—Solo tenemos dos remeras y un pantalón, claro que es necesario, hay que crear un outfit que puedas combinar durante todos los días de la semana y del mes.

El hombre suspiró y la siguió, esto de vestirse bien era más complicado de lo que creía.

Para el tercer negocio mientras modelaba un pantalón de vestir oscuro con una remera blanca y una especie de chamarra de cuero ecológico negra con demasiados cierres, Camila le tomó una foto.

—¿Qué haces?

—Te saqué una foto.

—¿Para qué?

—Para... para mostrarle a Eren, así le contamos cómo nos fue.

—Oh, bueno.

—Ahora, creo que esa campera deberías comprarla, el pantalón de vestir también, ¿ves? Puedes combinar una prenda formal y otra no tanto para lograr un look más descontracturado y cool.

—¿Look descontracturado?

—Pruébate esto, y esto, esto también. ¡Oh! Esto definitivamente tienes que ponértelo.

Levi no entendía mucho de lo que decía la chica, estaba tan emocionada que no le daba chance de preguntar y ya estaba agotado con tanto sacarse y ponerse cosas, pero ni modo, se había comprometido con eso. Se preguntaba si a Eren le gustaría verlo con otra ropa, esperaba que si.

También fueron a una tienda de zapatos y Camila lo convenció de que cambiara sus confiables zapatos negros por unas zapatillas sin cordones grises muy cómodas, otro par de zapatos que se usaban sin medias de algo como cuero en color rojo y por último unas zapatillas negras. había gastado una cantidad muy grande, pero también creía que era una buena inversión para poder acercarse a las personas. 

—Ahora vamos por los accesorios.

—Faltan diez minutos para las diecinueve treinta, ya deberíamos ir hacia la salida.

—¡No! Esta es la parte más importante, Li. Anda, no vamos a demorar —Insistió y tiró de su brazo.

Camila era puntual para llegar, pero no mucho para terminar las cosas. Suspiró molesto y la siguió. Dos pañuelos, un par de muñequeras símil cuero con argollas y tachas, un colgante con un dije en forma de luna menguante, una pulsera de plata masculina y un par de cintos después dieron por finalizada la compra del día.

—Tomemos un café.

—No, tengo cosas que hacer, debo regresar.

—Anda, solo un cafecito, yo te invito. Además me gustaría que consideraras hacerte un corte de cabello, podríamos pasar por una peluquería.

—No, mi cabello está bien, no me gusta el café.

—¡Uf! Ya, un té, una vaso con agua, anda, acepta algo. Hice mucho por ti hoy, al menos toma algo conmigo.

—Son casi las veinte, tengo que ir a alimentar a los reyes y a las nueve es la novela, no puedo quedarme.

La chica puso una expresión de total decepción y sus colores se apagaron visiblemente.

—Mira, todos los días tomamos el desayuno en el trabajo y también almorzamos juntos, no es muy diferente de hacer algo aquí.

—Sí, si lo es. Estamos en otro entorno, no tenemos la presión de tener que loguearnos o que ya se acaba el break.

—Entiendo. Entonces... El sábado por la mañana podemos ir a tomar un té si quieres.

—¿En serio? —dijo la joven mientras una sonrisa radiante se desplegaba por su bonito rostro.

—No es una broma, así que es en serio.

—De acuerdo, entonces no me fallarás, ¿verdad? ¿Vendremos aquí?

—Mmm, hay un lugar, un café frente a la plaza Rose, se llama "Time", allí hacen el mejor té de jazmín que haya probado, prefiero ir ahí, no hay tanta gente y ruido.

—¡Genial! ¡Gracias! —dijo para luego apretujarlo en un abrazo.

—Bueno, bueno, ya, no me gustan los abrazos, eres escandalosa.

—Lo siento, es que me puse feliz. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

—No, yo sé llegar solo, voy todos los días —dijo mientras enarcaba una ceja como si fuera lo más obvio y la chica echó a reír con ganas.

—Eres tan único, Li.

—Aún no te aprendes mi nombre, ¿cierto? Es Levi.

—Lo sé, pero "Li" es como un apodo, es algo que nos hace más cercanos, tú puedes llamarme Cami, como hacen todos.

—No me gustan los apodos.

—Ya, supongo que hay cosas que llevan tiempo.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres. Debo irme, se me hace tarde, por cierto, muchas gracias por ayudarme con esto de la ropa.

—Escucha mañana deberías ponerte la remera negra, el jean celeste, las zapatillas sin cordones y espera —En una bolsa le separó algunos de los accesorios—. Y si quieres llevas la chamarra blanca, si, si, eso te quedará genial, Li.

—De acuerdo. 

—¿Me dejas darte un beso en la mejilla para despedirte?

—¿Por qué son tan importantes los besos para ti?

—No sé, es lindo tener cercanía con la gente que uno aprecia, ¿no piensas igual?

Levi se quedó en silencio unos segundos como procesando eso.

—Pero tú y yo no nos conocemos tanto.

—Es algo normal, Li, no es como si te estuviera pidiendo un beso en la boca —dijo riéndose nerviosa.

—Es normal... está bien, pero sin abrazos.

—Ya, ya —lo besó sentidamente y haciendo durar el beso para luego alejarse y mirarlo con cariño.

—Que asco, me dejaste saliva —dijo sacando un pañuelo de su saco que se pasó por la mejilla.

La joven se rió ante la reacción del hombre y se quedó mirando como subía al taxi. Le gustaban los desafíos.

Levi llegó a su departamento, dejó todas las bolsas ordenadas en su cuarto, antes de irse a dormir acomodaría eso. Luego se dio una ducha rápida porque tanto cambio de ropa e ir de aquí a allí lo había echo sudar un poco, finalmente fue a la cocina para preparar la comida y el medicamento de los reyes. No pudo conversar mucho con ellos porque ya iba a empezar la novela. Se sentía un poco disperso, pensando en todas las cosas que habían pasado ese día. Tal vez hacer las compras se podía catalogar como algo cotidiano, pero para Levi era una experiencia que ponía su mundo de cabeza.

Esto de tener que elegir la ropa a diario y combinar los accesorios era muy estresante. Pero quería probar si era cierto eso de que podía acercarlo a la gente. Camila se llevaba bien con todos, la mayoría le sonreía cuando ella los saludaba. Le gustaría ser un poco como ella, tener esa facilidad para entablar conversación, conseguir amigos. Después de cenar, se fue a su cuarto. No les prendió la calefacción a los reyes porque el frío ya se estaba yendo, el clima iba cambiando paulatinamente. Estaba algo sorprendido que ella le buscara para conversar y se riera tanto de cosas que por lo general a la gente le parecían desagradables de su persona, ojalá Eren lo viera de la misma manera que lo veía Camila. Bueno, tal vez con sus consejos lo lograra.

Se durmió completamente agotado de tanto jaleo.

Al siguiente día luego de hacer sus ejercicios darse una ducha y visitar los reyes se colocó el atuendo que Camila le había sugerido. Se sentía muy incómodo, claro la ropa nueva siempre le generaba esa sensación, pero tenía que hacerlo, no había comprado toda esa ropa en vano. Se colocó un poco de perfume, preparó su mochila y partió al trabajo. Ya en el transporte notó que varios lo miraban con disimulo, tal vez fuera él viendo cosas donde no había, pero estaba casi seguro que no, que había un nuevo interés a su alrededor, ¡vaya! Tal vez su compañero tenía razón con eso de que el aspecto influenciaba a otros.

Cuando llegó Eren ya estaba en su puesto, lo cual era curioso porque por lo general llegaba después. Sus ojos se encontraron y de inmediato notó todo el cambio de luces en Eren, se sintió animado, al parecer si le gustaba el cambio que había hecho.

—Bueno días, Eren —saludó con formalidad y aunque dudó al principio luego le extendió la mano, después de todo se conocían y le parecía que un beso en la mejilla era demasiado, con eso tendría que alcanzar.

—Buenos días, Levi, ¡vaya! ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡Mírate! —dijo asombrado mientras se bajaba de su silla y lo observaba de arriba a abajo y viceversa.

—Ya me conozco, no hace falta que me mire, ¿qué tengo?

—Estás... diferente, digo, nunca te había visto sin traje en todo el tiempo que llevas trabajando aquí.

—Oh, ayer fuimos con ésta Camila, Camila Gómez, a comprar ropa, la otra vez lo mencionamos en el almuerzo, ella sabe asesorar sobre moda, dijo que un look descontracturado sería mejor, ¿no te mandó la foto?

—¿Qué foto?

—Me sacó una foto con el celular para mostrarte, eso dijo.

—No, no me mandó nada. ¿Y tú cómo te sientes?

Levi se encogió de hombros, para entonces Mirko, Jéssica y luego Camila llegaron y se saludaron entre todos. Camila se quedó un momento mientras el resto iba a sentarse pero sin dejar de mirar a Levi.

—¡Te lo pusiste! Mira Eren, ¿verdad que le queda genial? ¡Estás guapísimo!

—Ha sido un cambio favorable —Estuvo de acuerdo Eren mientras asentía complacido.

—Bueno, iré a loguearme.

Camila fue por detrás como un perrito faldero y Eren no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su asesor. Joder, lo había sorprendido. No es como si Levi pasara desapercibido, pero estaba vestido como una celebridad, sin duda la chica tenía un excelente gusto para elegir ropa. Debía aceptar que Levi era muy atractivo en verdad, lo que le recordó que ese día había quedado de ir a visitarlo.

—Puto —Se giró y se encontró con la sonrisa burlona de su compañero.

—Hola.

—Anoche te escribí y no me respondiste, ¿el rarito te tenía ocupado?

—Ush, cállate, Jean. Me escribiste como a las dos de la mañana, estaba en el quinto sueño —dijo sentándose de nuevo para seguir trabajando.

—Antes solías ser el que escribía primero, pero al parecer estás ocupado ahora que andas con nuevas amistades.

Levi se acercó para consultarle a Eren sobre una llamada del día anterior, saludó al otro supervisor y luego volvió a su puesto.

—¿Qué carajos pasó aquí? ¿Se le ensuciaron los trajes o qué?

—Una compañera lo asesoró sobre moda o algo como eso —Eren miró de reojo a Jean y largó un comentario como al azar pero con toda la mala intención—. La verdad se ve super ardiente ahora, ¿no lo crees?

—No lo sé, el marica eres tú —dicho lo cual se retiró a pasos rápidos.

—Idiota.

Esa tarde Eren se arregló un poco antes de ir a la casa de Levi, no quería desentonar ya que su asesor realmente resaltada con su nuevo atuendo. Compró medio kilo de masitas finas en una panadería y fue al encuentro. Eran las ocho, tiempo suficiente para visitar a los reyes y conversar un poco. Levi lo recibió con diligencia. El departamento, como siempre, estaba impecable, había una sutil fragancia en el ambiente, notó que se debía a un jarrón con un hermoso ramo de flores frescas. 

—Los reyes estuvieron muy alborotados —Le comentó mientras preparaba los cuencos—. Ellos son cariñosos, te tienen mucho afecto, es que les queda poco tiempo ya así que se vuelven más dóciles y dependientes.

—A mi también me caen muy bien, ¿tienes algún preferido?

—No, los quiero a todos por igual. Nerón ha tomado un poco de frío, así que ahora hay que darle de comer en la boca, ¿ves? Con esta cucharita, está bastante mal, pero el doctor de reyes ha dicho que con la medicina mejorará, claro son ancianos así que les toma un tiempo. Quiero que se recupere.

—¿Nerón es el ciego, cierto?

—Sí. Pero escucha muy bien, así que... si quieres puedes animarlo con algunas palabras, le hará bien, él no te puede ver, pero dice que tu luz es muy cálida, es astuto y perceptivo. Vamos.

Cuando ingresaron al cuarto cuatro de los siete se le acercaron a Eren para refregarse en sus piernas, el hombre se agachó y los estuvo acariciando un buen rato, mientras Levi disponía los cuencos, luego se sentó cerca de uno de los cubiles y con cuidado sacó a Nerón que maulló lastimeramente, lo colocó en su regazo y le habló con suavidad.

—Lo sé, te duele, pero el doctor dijo que ya pasará. Debes tomar la medicina, anda, no te pongas exigente. Si no hace lío dejaré que el príncipe te sostenga un rato, ¿está bien?

Eren miró la escena y enarcó una ceja.Con mucha paciencia y cuidado Levi le dió de comer, mientras le limpiaba el hocico con especial cuidado y los restos que caían sobre sus pantalones. El animalito trataba de colaborar, pero jadeaba y parecía muy agitado, incluso estornudó y luego volvió a maullar con dolor. Levi le acarició la cabeza evitando sus orejas y le tarareó algún tipo de melodía que al parecer hizo que se calmara un poco. Una vez que terminó le preguntó a Eren si quería sostenerlo un momento y el hombre aceptó de inmediato.

—Ah, es un consentido —dijo Levi mientras limpiaba los areneros.

—Tienes un pelaje muy bonito Nerón —habló Eren mientras le refregaba el lomo y el gato comenzó a ronronear un poco entrecortado.

—Oh, los otros reyes están un poco celosos.

Eren se agachó de nuevo y trató de acariciar a los demás, en un momento se rió porque los tenía a todos pululando a su alrededor y maullando.

Una vez que terminaron volvieron adentro. Se lavaron muy bien las manos y Levi le prestó un cepillo de ropa para limpiar los pelos. Luego prepararon una bandeja y se fueron al living.

—Has causado una gran sensación hoy, ¿eh? —dijo Eren mientras tomaba una papa frita y se la llevaba a la boca.

—¿Una gran sensación? ¿Sensación de qué?

—Me refiero a que todos quedaron sorprendidos, creo que nadie te había visto con otra ropa que no fueran tus trajes.

—Ah, eso. No entiendo muy bien porqué es tan importante para las personas lo de la ropa. Después de todo seguimos siendo los mismos debajo de ella.

—Bueno es una forma de mostrarte al mundo, no andamos desnudos por ahí, así que es normal que la gente te juzgue por como te ven, aunque suene muy superficial.

—¿A Eren le gusta como me veo con esta ropa?

—No solo a mí, muchos y muchas no han dejado de mirarte hoy, Camila estaba especialmente bastante emocionada.

—Ella se emociona por todo, ayer estaba toda alborotada porque un cliente la insultó, no es algo bonito pero tampoco hay que tomárselo tan a pecho.

—Parece que te cae bien.

—Es agradable, ¿a ti no te cae bien?

—Sí, también.

—El sábado iremos a tomar té, porque dijo que ella me ayudó y yo debo devolverle el favor, pero no entiendo muy bien cómo la ayudo con eso. Creo que yo pagaré la cuenta.

Eren se quedó de piedra con la nueva información y se acercó un poco más en el sofá a su asesor.

—¿Tú no te das cuenta, cierto?

—¿De qué?

—Que le gustas.

—Sí, es obvio.

—Oh, pero gustar de que quiere algo más, ¿entiendes?

Levi miró a Eren y se quedó en silencio un poco mientras procesaba eso.

—¿Quiere algo más? Si quiere algo más debe decirlo con claridad, no soy bueno para andar adivinando.

—Levi, me refiero a que quiere más atención de tu parte, a que le gustas para novio.

—¡Ah! 

Eren se quedó esperando que dijera algo más pero Levi tomó una de las tostadas que había preparado y lo untó con queso para luego morderla.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces, qué?

—Joder, que si a ti te gusta ella para novia.

—¿Por qué preguntas tanto sobre Camila? ¿Ella le interesa a Eren?

—¡No! —El hombre sonrió y luego agarró otra papa—. Solo quería saber si a ti te interesaba ella en ese sentido.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues por, por curiosidad.

—Eren es muy curioso.

—¿Estás evadiendo mi pregunta?

—Tranquilo, a veces me tomo mi tiempo para responder, deja de ser tan ansioso y además en cinco minutos empieza la novela. Facundo Fernando está por tener un hijo con Celeste —dijo mientras tomaba el control remoto y prendía el aparato—. Camila no me interesa en ese sentido, tal vez debería aclarárselo este sábado, aunque sí me gustaría que seamos amigos.

—Ya. Por cierto, cuando estábamos con los reyes... le dijiste a Nerón que el príncipe iba a cargarlo, ¿el príncipe soy yo?

Levi se quedó petrificado unos segundos y luego se giró para mirarlo por largos segundos.

—Sí —respondió al fin.

—¿Me parezco a un príncipe?

—Bueno, ¿has leído cuentos infantiles? —Eren asintió—. En muchos hay príncipes ¿no? Hombres lindos, buenos, generosos y cuando ellos aparecen todo se soluciona y rescatan a las princesas, son valientes y apuestos, Eren es como un príncipe para mi, por eso.

El supervisor se quedó sin palabras, claramente era un halago, pero no sabía qué decir al respecto, aunque sospechaba que por algún motivo Levi le permitía esta cercanía no se imaginaba que a sus ojos se podía ver de esa manera, estaba entre asombrado y complacido, ya que la comparación era muy agradable, pero a la vez no estaba seguro adonde se estaban dirigiendo con todo esto, las visitas a su casa, sus conversaciones, sintió un poco de temor.

Miraron el primer bloque de la novela y decidió no preguntar ni agregar nada. Se concentró en la historia, sosa y predecible, mientras seguía comiendo sus papas. Cuando salió la primera tanda de comerciales Levi volvió a servir su vaso con una limonada fresca que había preparado.

—Estás muy callado —dijo el asesor y se giró para mirarlo.

—Oh, bueno, no tengo nada para decir.

—¿Eren se ha molestado porque lo comparé con un príncipe?

—No, no me molesta, solo me ha sorprendido un poco.

—¿Eren quiere ser el novio de Jean, cierto?

—No, ya no —respondió con firmeza—. Creo que puedo aspirar a una relación mejor.

—Ya veo, ¿puedo ser el novio de Eren?

El supervisor lo miró con seriedad mientras abría sus ojos estupefacto.

—Porque a mi me gusta, Eren, me gusta en el sentido de para novio.


	9. Conocerte un poco más

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Esta es la primera de una lluvia de actualizaciones y cositas nuevas que voy a estar subiendo a diario, desde hoy hasta Halloween.  
Sí, estuve con Covid19, no fue la gran cosas, menos mal, no a todas las personas les toca tan fácil lidiar con esa mierda de virus. Además estuve muy enfocada en mi trabajo, tratando de hacer algunas comisiones de recuperar gente morosa, lidiando con mi familia y las tareas de mamá y cabeza de familia. También estuve en una especie de agujero negro que me drenó por completo y no podía escribir ni una frase. Bloqueos, ya saben, cosas de escritores (¿).  
Los extrañé mucho, mis amados. Y muchos de ustedes siguieron apostando a mí, siguieron esperando, siguieron dejándome reviews, kudos, hasta me crearon una página en FB para poder apoyarme, ¿qué más le puedo pedir a la vida? Bueno, le puedo pedir algún día editar libros que se vendan y que me permitan vivir y alimentar a mi familia, con eso me doy por bendecida.  
Mientras tanto ustedes son la sal de mis días. Les pido disculpas, no son suficientes, lo sé, pero es que soy humana, imperfecta y muchas veces me quedo en un rincón incapaz de hacer nada, hasta que un día el volcán de palabras de mi interior explota y no puedo parar de escribir y escribir y escribir.  
Que nunca se agoten las palabras! Y por favor, universo, te pido que nunca, nunca se agoten las ganas de ustedes de querer leerme un poquito. Los amo.  
________________________________________  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, pero la historia es completamente de mi invención.  
Advertencias: Agradables sorpresas, fluff, sentimientos.

.

.

_ **La verdadera amistad es como la fosforescencia, resplandece mejor cuando todo se ha oscurecido.** _

_ **Rabindranath Tagore** _

.

.

Eren se quedó unos segundos en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Bueno, eh, me tomaste desprevenido —dijo al fin rascándose la nuca.

—Entiendo, algunas respuestas hay que pensarlas bien —dijo mientras se preparaba otra tostada, Eren aún estaba perplejo y lo miraba atentamente por lo que Levi lo miró de regreso—. ¿Qué? ¿Quieres una tostada con queso? Son muy ricas.

—Levi, tú... ¿desde cuándo es que te sientes así respecto a mí?

—Desde siempre, ¿quieres una tostada o no? Así te preparo una o me como ésta.

—Puedes comer esa, no quiero, gracias. ¿Desde siempre? ¿Cómo...?

—¿Cómo? Te vi y tu luz me pareció linda y luego ya te conocí mejor cuando me llevaste a tu grupo, eres amable, y... Sshhh, ya volvió la novela —dijo mientras se concentraba en la televisión.

Eren estaba muy sorprendido en verdad, tal vez había una leve sospecha, pero no esperaba una confesión tan sincera de repente, ¿qué debería hacer? Esperó callado a que terminara el bloque, sus pensamientos estaban bullendo como un hormiguero dentro de su cabeza. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, miró de reojo el perfil de Levi, bueno era un hombre apuesto pero... pero era demasiado extraño, muy normal no era, debido a esa condición que tenía. Momento, ¿estaba considerando la propuesta? No, no estaría bien que dos empleados salieran. Ugh, él había hecho de todo con Jean, ese argumento quedaba descartado, no podía ser tan doble moral. El tema era que que... Levi no le gustaba en ese sentido, tal vez un poco, ¿tal vez era curiosidad? Estaba confundido.

—¿Qué sucede, Eren? Tu luz está bastante alborotada y me distrae —Le habló Levi una vez que volvió la tanda publicitaria.

—Oh, es que, yo no consideré que tú me veías de esa manera.

—¿Verte cómo? No soy miope, te veo bien.

—No, no, es decir... No me siento muy cómodo con lo que me preguntaste.

—Ya veo, bueno es simple, solo me dices que no quieres y ya. Aunque tal vez sería mejor si nos conociéramos más, si nos conocemos tal vez le guste un poco más a Eren —dijo mirándolo con tranquilidad, el supervisor sonrió al fin.

Levi podía ser extraño, pero no era tan complicado de tratar, después de todo no era una persona mentirosa y era verdad que se estaban conociendo mejor, al menos tenía que ser honesto.

—Mira, yo no consideré que nosotros podíamos tener una relación como novios, por eso me sorprendí. Me agrada pasar tiempo contigo, me gustan los reyes y... bueno, las novelas no son lo mío, pero tal vez deberíamos conocernos más como tú dices, aunque no quiero que te sientas defraudado si luego, bueno, las cosas no van como tu esperas, ¿entiendes?

—Mmm, desde un principio no esperaba nada, es así. No esperaba que vinieras a mi casa o que quisieras que fuéramos cercanos, a veces es así, las cosas surgen sin que las esperes. A lo mejor en tu corazón también surge amor hacia mí, nunca se sabe, el amor es inesperado.

Eren sonrió mucho más tranquilo y suspiró con sentimiento, luego miró hacia la televisión.

—Oh, la novela empezó.

Levi le bajó el volumen y luego volvió a mirarlo con atención.

—Lo sé, pero esta es una charla importante, las charlas importantes van primero que la novela, es así. A mí me gusta pasar tiempo con Eren y si Eren viene a mi casa a él también le debe gustar, eso se llama lógica.

—Sí, eso es cierto. Además me gusta pasar tiempo con los reyes.

—Entonces nos vamos a conocer mejor, no se deben tomar decisiones sin que uno conozca bien todas las posibilidades.

—Sin expectativas —advirtió Eren, Levi asintió—. Sin forzar las cosas y situaciones.

—Solo te dije que nos conozcamos mejor, ¿o piensas que voy a obligarte a hacer algo? Yo no hago esas cosas, los reyes están por su voluntad por si quieres saber.

Eren comenzó a reír y se relajó al fin. A lo mejor no estaba acostumbrado a una relación sin mentiras de por medio, era algo diferente, tal como Levi.

—Ah, se terminó la novela.

—Supongo que ya tengo que irme para dejarte descansar.

Levi tomó el control del televisor y se lo ofreció a Eren.

—Puedo estar despierto un poco más, Eren puede enseñarme lo que le gusta ver también.

—De acuerdo —Hizo un poco de zapping hasta que dio con un canal de deportes, justo estaban anunciando una pelea de la UFC—. Esto me gusta, ¿las conoces?

—Sí, pero la violencia no es buena.

—Bueno, es un deporte aunque a muchos no les guste, pero si te incomoda buscaré otra cosa.

—No, está bien. Quiero ver una pelea, nunca he visto una completa, solo en comerciales —Comentó mientras no despegaba sus ojos del televisor.

Raulian Paiva iba a luchar con Mark de la Rosa en la categoría de peso mosca, era una pelea vieja que estaban volviendo a emitir, pero Eren hacía un buen tiempo que había dejado de seguir los rankings así que no tenía idea del resultado. Viendo el interés de Levi, dejó a un costado el control, hubiera matado por una cerveza.

—¿Quieres beber algo con alcohol? Tengo dos latas de cerveza en la heladera, no son mías, son de Petra, pero puedo reponerlas luego —Ofreció Levi, Eren lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Me leíste la mente? —dijo entre nervioso y escéptico.

—No, tengo buena intuición, ¿entonces, quieres? Porque está por comenzar y cuando empiece no me voy a levantar.

—Bueno, sí.

Levi se puso de pie, buscó una lata y regresó, era una Budweiser rubia y estaba bien helada.

—No deberías beber durante la semana laboral —dijo antes de sentarse y Eren sonrió mientras abría esa delicia.

—Una cerveza no te hace nada.

—He visto a gente caer borracha solo con una lata o menos. Comerciales de nuevo, últimamente hay más comerciales que emisión de programas.

—Mmm, siempre puedes entrar a Netflix y ver series sin los molestos comerciales.

—Oh, pero mi televisor es un LCD, no sirve para Netflix.

—Puedes descargar la aplicación en tu celular o puedes verlo desde tu computadora, si es que tienes una.

—Tengo la de la empresa.

—No, esa no, me refiero a una personal. O a lo mejor comprarte un televisor inteligente.

—Lo pensaré.

—Yo tengo un Smart TV, me lo regaló mi papá el año pasado para mi cumpleaños, es de cuarenta pulgadas, compré un home theatre de esos profesionales para potenciarlo y se escucha genial, es como estar dentro de un cine. Te lo digo, hay una vida antes y después de eso, deberías probar.

—¿Podríamos ver Netflix en el televisor de Eren?

Eren se atragantó un poco con la cerveza y luego miró a Levi para reírse, aunque su asesor no entendía qué sucedía, ¿era gracioso lo que había dicho?

—Lo siento, es que... por lo general cuando alguien dice que va a ver Netflix contigo es porque, es como un código, o sea, es una referencia a... hacer otra cosa, ¿entiendes?

—¿A hacer qué cosa?

—Eh, bueno, a, a... tener sexo, eso.

—Oh. Bueno, también lo tomé como un código para ser honesto.

Eren dejó de reírse y lo miró asombrado.

—Pero no para tener sexo, yo lo dije porque quiero conocer la casa de Eren y su bonito televisor. Oh, pero si quieres tener sexo también está bien.

Eren volvió a reírse con ganas.

—Tú te ríes un montón, te estás divirtiendo.

—Disculpa, ¿a ti te molesta si me río mucho?

—No, al contrario, tu risa me gusta.

Se quedaron en silencio porque la pelea había comenzado, Eren sintió una agradable calidez con lo último que Levi había dicho. No se consideraba un romántico aunque era bonito escuchar ese tipo de halagos, le hubiera gustado preguntarle a Levi porqué él no sonreía, seguramente sería una expresión que le quedaría muy bien a su agraciado rostro.

Levi abrió grande sus ojos cuando los contrincantes se dieron los primeros golpes.

—¡Oh! —dijo encogiendo sus hombros ante una severa patada de Mark de la Rosa.

—¿Es muy rudo para ti? Mmm, podemos ver la fórmula uno si quieres.

—No, es solo que... uh, eso le va a doler un montón.

—Bueno, es una pelea vieja, ya debe haberse recuperado.

—No creo que sea bueno para el cuerpo humano golpearse así.

—Ya, cambiemos el canal.

—No, espera... es que, quiero saber quién va a ganar —dijo Levi intrigado y Eren le palmeó la espalda con fuerza.

—¡Ya, hombre, que te está gustando! ¡Admítelo!

—¡Uf! No está bien golpearse, pero...

—Si tanto te preocupa te digo que esta gente gana muchísimo dinero haciendo esto. Además solo lo hacen por un par de años. ¿Sabes? Cuando era más joven hice boxeo por un tiempo, incluso llegué a subirme a un ring y todo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Eren ganó?

—Pues no, era malo, ¡qué digo malo, era pésimo! Perdí las tres únicas peleas que tuve, pero resistí hasta diez rounds, di lo mejor de mí. Hubiera seguido intentándolo, no soy de rendirme tan fácil, pero mi madre lloraba demasiado y luego enfermó, así que no quise seguir preocupándola.

—Ya veo. A mí no me gusta pelear, tengo demasiada fuerza.

—¿Has estado en peleas antes?

—Sí, cuando era estudiante y luego en dos ocasiones el año pasado. Al principio no decía nada cuando otros chicos me molestaban, simplemente fingía que no los escuchaba y ya, contaba dentro de mi cabeza para ignorarlos. Pero luego comenzaron a romper mis útiles escolares, o robaban mis libros. Como mi madre no podía venir por muchos días, su familia la tiene muy ocupada siempre, entonces tenía problemas para hacer mis tareas porque me faltaban cosas. Doña Armenia, que se llama así porque es su nombre, no es de esa nacionalidad, me dijo: Levi, debes defenderte, devuélveles de la misma manera. Así que eso hice y luego estuve una semana en la cárcel.

—¿Qué? —Eren lo miró sorprendido.

—Sí, le pegué muy fuerte a este chico, Randal era su nombre, solo me defendí, por eso no pensé que lo lastimaría tanto. Igual solo estuve una semana, prometí no volver a pelear si ellos no rompían mis cosas, aunque nadie volvió a meterse conmigo después de eso. La violencia asusta, nadie volvió a almorzar conmigo, o a estudiar, o a sentarse cerca de mí. Fue bastante solitario —dijo soltando un suspiro—. Es difícil hacerse entender con las personas, a veces es como si todos hablaran idiomas diferentes, ¡tan complicado! Por eso con los reyes es más fácil y ellos no hacen tantas preguntas, bueno están viejos, han perdido mucha curiosidad.

—Vaya, es difícil imaginarte en una situación así, quiero decir, peleando.

—No te lo imagines. Oh, ya se terminó.

—Sí, a veces no gana el que mejor golpea, como ahora, mira, con una llave de sumisión es suficiente.

—¿Llave de sumisión?

—Se llama así a esos movimientos donde el otro no puede moverse, lo anulas y lo obligas a dimitir. Ah, igual fue una gran pelea.

—Duran poco.

—Si es por el título, como en este caso, son solo tres rounds de tres minutos cada uno. Si es otro tipo de competición, por lo general son cinco rounds.

—¿Y si ninguno somete al otro?

—En ese caso los jueces deciden quien gana.

—¿Son muchos jueces?

—Por lo general son tres, a veces están de acuerdo, a veces no. Por eso prefiero una buena llave de sumisión o un knockout.

—¿Nocaut?

—Mmm, es cuando golpeas a tu oponente y queda rendido en el piso, el otro no puede levantarse, queda aturdido o bien desmayado.

—Ya veo, suena a algo complicado.

—¿Estás interesado, eh?

—Es interesante, aunque no me gusta verlos lastimados.

—Bueno, ahora sí creo que es hora de irme —dijo Eren dejando la lata ya vacía sobre la mesita.

—Tengo otra lata si quieres, y... papitas.

—Tú realmente quieres que me quede un rato más, ¿cierto?

—Claro, es divertido pasar tiempo contigo. No tengo muchas personas para conversar.

—Pensé que no te gustaba conversar.

—No con todos, ni todo el tiempo, pero a veces como ahora sí. Camila es agradable, Petra también y tú. Con Armenia hemos conversado un montón, son mis personas preferidas para conversar.

—Ya que, trae esa otra cerveza, pero comparte un poco conmigo, es feo beber solo.

Levi trajo un nuevo vaso y repartió la mitad de la bebida en el mismo y le dio el resto de la lata a Eren.

—¿Seguimos viendo las peleas? —Consultó Levi.

—Nah, conversemos un poco —ofreció Eren divertido y Levi apagó el televisor y se giró con el vaso en la mano—. Así que... Petra fue tu novia.

—Sí.

—¿Mucho tiempo?

—Dos años y trece días.

—Oh, ese es un dato... muy preciso. Y, ¿qué pasó?

—Somos muy buenos amigos ahora.

—Ya veo, me refiero a qué pasó con ustedes dos, porqué dejaron de ser novios. Eh, tampoco te sientas obligado a contarme, tal vez estoy siendo un poco invasivo.

—No se puede evitar, Eren es Eren —el supervisor enarcó una ceja y luego Levi bebió un sorbo antes de hablar—. Petra es muy buena, es trabajadora, ama a los reyes, le gustan las novelas, es buena con los bebés, es linda, es-

—Sí, sí, ya me doy cuenta lo perfecta que es.

—No, no es perfecta.

—Quiero decir, no necesito una lista de sus cualidades, solo quería saber qué había sucedido entre ustedes que los llevó a terminar su noviazgo.

Eren sentía auténtica curiosidad, si Levi había tenido tantas relaciones anteriores que no llegaron a buen puerto, tal vez investigando un poco descubriera porqué lo habían dejado, o qué había de malo de salir con él, además de que era raro por naturaleza. Solo quería asegurarse que no era un loco obsesivo o algo como eso, no es que lo estuviera considerando para novio, claro que no... ¿O sí?

—Es que ella quería una familia —respondió Levi desviando la mirada y bebiendo otro trago mientras tamborileaba sus dedos nerviosamente sobre el cristal del vaso.

—Um, ¿no te sentías preparado para dar ese paso?

—Lo que sucede que ella dijo, ella quería casarse, eso está bien, yo también quería casarme —Eren abrió sus ojos a su máxima expresión al escuchar eso—. Pero luego ella quería tener hijos y eso no está tan bien.

—Claro, es que... ser padre es una responsabilidad muy grande —dijo sin saber muy bien cómo seguir con la conversación.

—Lo es, pero no es que me asuste criar un niño, los bebés me gustan. Es solo que... mi médico dijo que hay cerca de un veinte por ciento de probabilidades que un hijo mío salga con una condición neurológica como la mía o más grave, entonces no. No debo ser un padre biológico, es así, no me gustaría que... porque no podría protegerlo todo el tiempo y eso... Es mejor si es normal, es un mundo difícil para los que son como yo.

Eren se quedó mudo, sin dudas era un tema delicado en extremo, por curioso había caído en una conversación incómoda.

—Oh, entiendo. Aunque podrían haber adoptado, solo digo —trató de aligerar el ambiente.

—Sí, pero ella dijo que quería tener un embarazo propio, llevarlo en su vientre, está bien, ella merece una familia de su sangre, es lindo pertenecer a una.

—Ya veo. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, no funcionó, es un poco triste, creo.

—Oh, pero ahora somos amigos, es mi mejor amiga, aunque no tenemos tanto tiempo para hablar como antes. Además, a mí me gusta Eren ahora.

—Cierto —dijo sonriendo suave y bebiendo de nuevo.

—¿Eren tuvo novias también?

—No, a mí, a mí solo me gustan los hombres, aunque una vez tuve una noviecita en el kinder, aunque no creo que esa deba contar como una relación, después de todo solo compartíamos la merienda. Después ya de adolescente me di cuenta que solo me gustaban los chicos para novios o amantes.

—¿Qué te gusta de un chico?

—No lo sé, no es que exista un tipo exacto de persona que me guste. Veamos, alguien con el que uno pueda reírse, compartir cosas, que sea buena persona, que bese bien, y bueno que haya química, claro.

—¿Qué haya química? —dijo frunciendo levemente las cejas.

—Quiero decir, cuando hay piel, ¿entiendes? Cuando esa persona está cerca y uussh, sientes la electricidad fluir.

—Nunca sentí electricidad con nadie, excepto si te frotas con lana, pero no es una sensación agradable que yo recuerde, duele un poco, como un pinchazo.

—No me refiero a electricidad de electricidad. A ver, cómo te lo explico, es cuando la otra persona te enciende. No, espera, eso es peor, cuando te sientes atraído, físicamente, que quieres, ya sabes, desnudarlo y todo eso.

—¿Cómo tener ganas de hacerle el amor?

Eren sonrió, a veces él solo se enredaba y era más simple de lo que parecía, Levi era transparente y directo.

—Sí, eso.

—Puedo cumplir con tus requisitos.

—Pareces muy dispuesto.

—Lo estoy. ¿Puedo besar a Eren? Soy bueno besando.

—¿Siempre preguntas por todo?

—Sí, es lo correcto, ¿cómo sabría si la otra persona está de acuerdo o no si no pregunto?

—No es que esté mal, solo creo que a veces ser espontáneo es lindo también.

—Prefiero estar seguro, porque una vez quise ser espontáneo con éste Farlan y me llevé un cachetazo.

Eren bufó divertido y ladeó su cabeza.

—¿Intentaste besarlo y te golpeó?

—Oh, es que, bueno fue más que un simple beso, ya nos estábamos besando en realidad.

—¡Vaya! Así que Levi Ackerman tenía un lado espontáneo y pícaro también, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho?

Levi arrastró su trasero por el sofá acercándose un poco más a Eren y lo miró a los ojos, conectaron por algunos segundos en silencio, el supervisor se quedó asombrado del color de ojos de su asesor ya que nunca lo había mirado con tanto detenimiento. No podía mentir, Levi era hermoso y no solo de una manera física, es que había "algo más", algo que no sabía cómo definir pero que era atractivo.

—Entonces, ¿puedo?

Eren se sintió un poco nervioso, lo cual era extraño, sabía que Levi era una persona respetuosa y que estaba buscando su aprobación, sin embargo había cierta incomodidad en el ambiente. Levi bajó la cabeza y se alejó volviendo a su lugar inicial.

—Está bien, no tienes que preocuparte, Eren, no te besaré, aunque soy muy bueno en eso.

—Oh, yo, no, no es como si... es solo, ahm, me tomaste desprevenido —Carraspeó un poco y se terminó el último trago de cerveza dejando la lata vacía sobre la mesita—. Bueno, un beso está bien.

Levi dejó su vaso sobre la mesa también y volvió a acercarse, Eren se preguntó por qué su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido con algo tan simple. El asesor asentó una rodilla sobre el mueble, ya que la diferencia de alturas le jugaba en contra y se acercó al rostro de su príncipe quien cerró los ojos, aunque solo sintió un suave y cálido roce sobre su mejilla, de inmediato abrió los ojos y miró a Levi desconcertado para luego sonreír como un tonto.

—¿Tanto jaleo para un beso en la mejilla? Joder. ¿Ahora puedo besarte yo?

—Sí, puedes.

—¿En la boca?

—Claro.

Ya con más confianza Eren se acercó a su asesor, asentó sus manos en sus hombros y acercó sus labios. Contrario a lo que había pensado, la sensación fue linda, agradable, muy diferente a lo que venía experimentando en el último tiempo. Levi se amoldó a su ritmo, lento, tranquilo, sus respiraciones mezclándose, tan distinto a ese beso frente a sus compañeros, esto se sentía más íntimo, mejor en muchos sentidos. Levi abrió ligeramente su boca y la calidez de su aliento lo indujo a profundizar el roce, era como entrar en un trance, cerró los ojos para poder disfrutar más, naturalmente dejó que la lengua de Levi lo invadiera de a poco, rozándose provocadoramente con la suya, explorándose con suavidad. Sintió un estremecimiento a lo largo de su espalda y no supo en qué momento estaba recostado sobre el respaldar del sillón con Levi encima besándolo de una manera exquisita.

Tuvo que detenerse para respirar y Levi bajó el ritmo dejando un camino de suaves y simples besos desde su mejilla hasta su quijada, luego se alejó para sentarse a su lado mientras Eren sentía que para ser solo un beso eso se había sentido bien intenso. Joder, era cierto que era muy bueno besando.

—Al final si te gusta como beso, ya cumplí una de tus condiciones —dijo Levi terminándose la cerveza.

—Sí, ehm, bueno. Mira la hora, se hizo realmente tarde, será mejor que me vaya, aún tengo un largo trecho hasta mi casa.

—Puedo llamarte un Uber.

—Sí, creo que sería lo mejor.

Levi se puso de pie y fue a buscar su celular que se estaba cargando en la cocina para utilizar la aplicación, había un auto cerca de manera que la espera no era mucha.

—Paso al baño —avisó Eren, quien luego de entrar al lugar se mojó el rostro y se sorprendió de verse tan agitado.

Levi tenía muchas sorpresas por lo visto y si los besos eran tan buenos... tal vez debería darle una oportunidad. Lo había subestimado, Levi podía ser inocente y un poco naif pero sin dudas no era ningún tonto cuando de tener intimidad con otra persona se trataba. Sonrió derrotado, está bien, lo admitía, sentía curiosidad por seguir descubriendo cómo era Levi, cómo pensaba, que tal hábil podía llegar a ser y además era divertido, a su manera, claro.

Cuando salió, el auto estaba llegando a la puerta del edificio y sintieron la bocina del mismo. Eren se colocó su chaqueta, tomó su mochila y se disculpó por no ayudar a acomodar.

—Está bien, puedo solo —dijo Levi acompañándolo a la puerta.

—Escucha, mmm, no sé si tienes planes el sábado por la noche, pero pensaba que podría tener un tiempo libre, si te interesa ver alguna serie en mi departamento… eh, si tú quieres y puedes.

—¿A qué hora?

—No lo sé, a las nueve, ¿tal vez?

—¿Dónde vive, Eren?

—Oh, cerca de la plaza Rose, es un lugar cercano al distrito cuatro, ¿conoces? Sobre la calle 104.

—Sí, conozco, ¿a las ocho se puede?

—Claro.

—El auto te está esperando, podemos discutir luego los detalles, no es bueno hacer esperar a otros.

—Sí, es cierto, bueno, te veo mañana en el call. Adiós.

Eren lo miró unos segundos sin saber si acercarse a besarlo o no, pero Levi le cerró la puerta en la cara dando por finalizada la velada, se rio ante el trato brusco pero tan característico y salió a buscar el auto, definitivamente Levi no era ni remotamente cercano a nadie que conociera y eso lo hacía muy especial.

Al otro día Levi llegó más temprano que nunca y estuvo esperando por segundos a Camila. La chica llegó casi sobre la hora y la regañó por ser tan descuidada.

—Ya, Li, no me retes más, es que no escuché mi despertador, mou.

—Excusas son excusas. Ahora solo me quedan dos minutos para preguntar, tch.

—¿Me quieres preguntar algo?

—Sí, ésta Camila tiene que ayudarme, el sábado iré a visitar a alguien importante y quiero vestirme bien. Sigo confundido con los atuendos.

—Oh, ya veo, ¿a quién vas a visitar?

—Ya te lo dije, alguien importante.

—¿Más importante que yo?

Levi la observó confundido y luego de evaluarlo un momento respondió, sabiendo de ante mano que tenía que pensar un poco ante de responder ciertas dudas de su colega porque era sensiblona a más no poder.

—Cada quien tiene la importancia que tiene. ¿Puedes ayudarme, Camila?

—Claro, aunque me pone un poco celosa. Promete que si esa persona importante no te toma en cuenta me darás la posibilidad de salir conmigo.

—Camila es muy ruidosa, y llega sobre la hora.

—Todo se puede mejorar —dijo guiñándole un ojo con coquetería.

Eren se acercó a los dos y Camila le sonrió espléndidamente.

—Mira Eren, ¿no hacemos una pareja genial? Nos equilibramos muy bien, soy extrovertida y chispeante y Levi es reservado y tranquilo, a que nos vemos bien ¿eh?

Preguntó con alegría mientras se pegaba al costado de Levi que la miró sin mucha expresión.

—Lo que se vería bien sería que se loguearan de una vez y dejaran de perder el tiempo —respondió Eren con una sonrisa bastante sínica.

Levi se giró en su silla, se puso la vincha con los auriculares y se puso a trabajar de inmediato.

—Ouh, ya me lo espantaste, Eren —continuó Camila divertida y el supervisor volvió a su puesto.

Miró de reojo al lugar de los dos asesores y suspiró. Sí, hacían una linda pareja, de hecho Camila siempre estaba detrás de Levi como un cachorrito y ya habían comenzado los rumores entre los demás, bueno, en ese trabajo cualquier cosa servía de rumor. La verdad es que le jodía un poco que se llevaran tan bien, aunque confiaba en Levi. En Levi sí, pero no tanto en Camila.

—Hola, jirafón.

Ni siquiera se molestó en devolver el saludo, continuó verificando sus emails como si nada.

—Oye, compré filete, crema batida, frutillas, cerveza de primera. Y puedo ir a tu casa este sábado si quieres —dijo en voz baja mientras lo miraba de manera seductora, de esa manera en que Eren solía derretirse y acceder a todo, aunque no ahora.

—Suena genial pero, mmm, la verdad ya tengo planes, lo siento.

—No debe ser el sábado, puede ser hoy.

—No importa que día elijas, estaré ocupado.

—¿Qué sucede contigo y este nuevo Eren tan esquivo?

—¿Qué sucede contigo en todo caso? Que yo sepa no eres de los que hacen tantos preparativos para un revolcón.

—Ah, entiendo, ¿estás triste porque no nos hemos puesto serios? Escucha, hablemos, ambos nos merecemos una charla, ¿verdad? Entonces iré temprano y charlamos.

—¿No estamos teniendo una charla, ahora?

—Evidentemente no es un buen día —dijo con mirada derrotada y luego habló pero bajando notablemente la voz para que nadie más escuchara—. Solo quiero tener una conversación contigo, no es para tener sexo, solo que creo que... bueno, no eres cualquiera para mí —Eren lo miró de reojo y dejó de teclear un momento—. Estás muy lindo hoy, por cierto.

—No lo hagas, no me adules, Jean. Ya hemos caminado este sendero demasiadas veces.

—Anda, una charla, tranquila, como adultos que somos.

—Tengo que presentar un informe de desempeño, Jean, realmente estoy muy ocupado ahora.

—Sí, yo también, pero me hago un tiempo para las cosas importantes, solo quiero que lo sepas. Te escribiré más tarde, si quieres hacerte el de rogar, puedo jugar ese juego, bonito.

Eren suspiró y se refregó las sienes cuando su compañero se alejó. Carajo, aún le afectaba, realmente hacía un gran esfuerzo para rechazarlo, hasta se había puesto ese perfume que le gustaba tanto, pero no, no podía ceder, era más de lo mismo. Cuando Jean quería coger se portaba todo lindo y amable y luego de que parecía que se acercaban más desaparecía del radar como si se lo tragara la tierra, lo ignoraba o se alejaba, pasaba días sin responder llamadas o mensajes. No podía darle otra oportunidad para lastimarlo, ya no. Además tenía a Levi, se quedó mirando la pantalla pero sin verla realmente, ¿qué estaba haciendo con Levi? bueno, conocerse, para empezar.

Suspiró y decidió concentrarse de nuevo en su informe, primero lo primero, ya habría tiempo de arreglar sus asuntos personales.

El viernes salieron del trabajo y Camila fue a la casa de Levi, antes de ingresar Levi le habló con mucha solemnidad.

—Hoy no es día de visita, así que haremos esto rápido.

—¿Día de visita?

—Entra.

La chica estaba feliz mirando a todas partes. Le encantó todo, especialmente porque estaba pulcro y ordenado.

—Ah, esto es muy como tú, era de esperarse.

—Es mi casa, a veces dices las cosas de una manera extraña. Vamos a mi habitación.

—¡Oh mi Dios, tú si sabes cómo acelerar el corazón de una chica!

—Deja de hablar cosas raras. Bueno, aquí está mi placard.

—Veamos, ¿dónde van a ir?

—Me invitó a su casa, a ver Netflix, pero no es un código para tener sexo.

Camila lo observó con una ceja enarcada y luego se encogió de hombros, comenzó a revisar la ropa seleccionando algunas cosas.

—Vaya, aparte de lo que compraste ese día conmigo toda tu ropa es tan… formal, puros trajes y ¿ropa de gimnasia? Bueno, si es algo en una casa, me parece que podrías usar tu chaqueta de cuero, ah, esa te queda de infarto.

—¿Qué significa “te queda de infarto”?

—Que cualquier que te la vea puesta le da un ataque al corazón.

—¡Eso es ridículo! Yo me la puse una vez y a nadie le pasó eso.

—Es una expresión, que van a caer a tus pies, ya sabes que le va a encantar, te ves muy sexy. Con una remera moderna debajo, esta gris estará bien y el jean negro, si, esto puede funcionar. Este cinto, no, mejor este y una pashmina para el cuello.

—¿Qué es una pashmina?

—Es como un pañuelo un poco grande, queda muy cool, te la envuelves en la garganta y lo dejas caer con gracia.

—No tengo una pashmina. Pero no entiendo, ¿si lo vas a dejar caer para qué te lo pones?

—Realmente tienes un problema para entender ciertas expresiones, ¿eh? Podemos ir mañana a comprar una, los accesorios definen mucho tu forma de vestir, causan un gran impacto.

—Tus palabras me aturden un poco, pero confío en lo que dices.

—¿Y cómo es esta persona importante?

—Tiene mucha luz y me pone contento cuando charlamos.

—¿Mucha luz, eh? Aquí armé otro conjunto, a ver pruébatelos, anda, anda.

Camila lo hizo desfilar una y otra vez, sacándole cosas, poniéndole otras, que la camisa adentro del pantalón, que afuera, que un pantalón de vestir, que un sweeter, al cabo de una hora Levi estaba agotado de tanta tela nueva e incómodo.

—Ya no quiero probarme más cosas, tch —dijo francamente molesto.

—Ya gruñón. Creo que sin dudas el conjunto que te armé primero es el más acertado.

—Uf, tanto probar y probar y al final nada.

—Bueno, a veces es así. Deja de renegar tanto. No olvides usar el gel que te dije y peinar tu cabello hacia atrás. Tienes unos ojos hermosos, deja que tomen protagonismo. Ah, siento tanta envidia de la persona que vas a visitar —dijo tirándose de espaldas en la cama.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tiene tu atención, bobito.

—No es bobito, es Levi, no me pongas apodos tan feos.

—Li, ¿no me darías un beso por todo lo que te ayudé hoy?

—No.

—Eres tan tacaño.

El hombre se acercó y extendió su palma, entonces acarició la cabeza de la chica como si se tratara de una mascota.

—Gracias, Camila, buena niña.

La joven comenzó a reírse con ganas.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Mi agradecimiento.

—No soy un perro.

—Nadie lo discute, eres un ser humano.

—Pero me palmeaste la cabeza, como si fuera un perro.

—Yo no palmeo perros, no me llevo muy bien con ellos.

Camila nuevamente se carcajeó con fuerza y Levi se quedó mirándola todo el tiempo. Tenía una linda sonrisa, ella siempre era muy alegre.

—Joder, eres de lo más divertido, Li.

—Tú encuentras que las cosas más normales son motivos de risa, me cuesta comprenderte, pero me alegra que la pases bien, eso es bueno.

—Sí, es muy bueno. Oye, Li, te propongo algo, ¿podemos ser amigos?

El hombre abrió grande sus ojos y se sentó al lado de la chica, parecía que sus ojos botaban chispas de luz.

—¿Camila quiere ser amiga de éste Levi?

—¡Claro que sí!

—Es sorprendente.

—¿Por qué?

—Es difícil hacer amigos. Yo también quiero —dicho lo cual estiró su mano para estrecharla con la de ella como si terminaran de celebrar una negociación, Camila volvió a reír.

—Estoy contenta, eres el amigo más auténtico, sincero y cruel que he tenido alguna vez.

—Tú eres rara, pero a veces ser raro es algo bueno. Por cierto, hoy no es día de visitas, ya me ayudaste, deberías irte a casa, ¿te llamo un Uber?

—¡Qué frío! No, no hace falta, tomaré el transporte. ¿Iremos mañana a comprar algunos accesorios?

—Sí, ¿en el mall?

—Así es —dijo poniéndose de pie y estirando su ropa.

—Puedo a las nueve.

—Mou, muy temprano.

—Ésta Camila es una dormilona.

—No me hagas madrugar, ¿a las diez?

—A las diez será.

Se acercó y le dio un sentido abrazo, lo tomó desprevenido y no pudo responderle, pero ella ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

—Toma —dijo extendiéndole un saco.

—¿Para qué?

—Dijiste que tenías frío.

—¿Ah? ¿Cuándo?

—¡Qué frío! Eso.

—Noooo, me refería a ti, que tú eres frío.

—Yo no soy frío, mi temperatura es normal.

—Tu actitud, cuando algo no entra dentro de tu estructurada manera de ver la vida enseguida echas a la gente. Como tu nueva amiga te digo que debes empezar a cambiar eso, ser más flexible, la gente puede considerarlo como un trato rudo. Ni siquiera me ofreciste un vaso con agua y eso que te vine a ayudar.

—Porque no es día de visitas.

—Ugh, pareces un disco rayado, porque repites lo mismo varias veces.

—¿Quieres un vaso con agua?

—No, ya no —respondió riéndose y dirigiéndose al living donde agarró su cartera—. Entonces, ¿cuándo es día de visita?

—Los jueves.

—¿Será que podré visitarte el próximo jueves, amigo?

—Bueno. Pero de seis a ocho, porque a las ocho veo la novela y no se conversa en esa hora.

—Sí, mi capitán. Estoy bromeando, aclaro antes que te quejes. Adiós, Li, te veré mañana.

Camila lo besó en la mejilla y se fue. Levi aseguró la puerta y suspiró. Fue a visitar a los reyes y les contó que era un día muy feliz porque por primera vez en su vida alguien le había pedido ser amigos sin que él hubiera hecho nada especial.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


End file.
